Changes
by EHfan
Summary: As Rachel approaches the end of her medical leave, she and Jacob realize that their relationship has undergone some changes. A few scenes make this rated M, but overall, it is rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: The setting and some of the characters in this story will be familiar to those who have read Lattelady's excellent piece "Therapy Sessions." (And if you haven't read it, go and do that now. It is a fabulous piece of work.) I began working on this story a year ago, intrigued by Latte's set-up, and began thinking, in the intervals of her updates, how it might play differently, how Latte could have handled the story. So, for my own amusement I began writing that story, using the bones of Latte's. I want to make it clear that Lattelady know about this story and does not object to what I have done here. I have her permission to publish this.

Disclaimer: I consider this fair use, not a violation of anyone's copyright. Besides, no one else seems to want these characters but us, so why can't we play with 'em?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Present day_:

Jacob Hood was a genius. A real, live certified genius. He's was also a 42 year old man. So there was absolutely no reason for him to feel flustered at being on an airplane, on a flight from Boston to Washington, D.C. by himself. Or so he told himself.

But truth be told, Jacob was flustered. It had been almost two years since he had traveled unaccompanied. But this flight was different, very different. It just wasn't the absence of Rachel Young, his handler and bodyguard, and more recently Felix Lee, who provided advance support and tactical assistance for the team.

It was that this time the flight was definitely a flight. Jacob was on the run from the FBI. Most specifically, from Carson Dilworth, his temporary handler. Jacob sighed and closed his eyes as the debacle that was the last few days played across mind.

_Beginning three days ago_:

The call had come in from a hospital in Boston, by way of a very influential U.S. senator. Three infants in the maternity ward, three previously healthy, totally normal infants, had developed a virulent strain of swine flu.

Jacob had been enraged when he was finally able to access the records for the maternity ward. He understood immediately why the hospital administrator had fought him tooth and nail to prevent their release. The three infants that had brought him and his team to Boston had been the tip of the iceberg.

Jacob discovered that for the past 18 months, at irregular intervals, two or three infants had developed the same problems. They became ill, and then there was a slight period of improvement, as if somehow their immune systems had been forced into overdrive. But after a few days, their immune systems would collapse, and the infants would die.

Nineteen infants had died, and now three more were dying. To Jacob it was obvious; someone, somehow and for some reason, was experimenting on these infants. The hospital had been able to cover it up because it was in a lower-middle class section of town; the parents of the children were either the working poor, unemployed or recent immigrants. They were the kind of people easily intimidated by the hospital.

Until now. The area hadn't always that way. It was once solidly upper middle-class. The wife of the senator had been born in that hospital. She was sentimental; she wanted her first child born there also. But when things had gone wrong, her husband had used his influence to get the Special Science Advisor for the FBI to look into things.

By the time Hood had finished with the hospital records, he realized that the three infants likely had less than two or three days to live. He had Felix commandeer space in the hospital lab and technicians to assist him.

The hospital administrator tried to object, but Felix had learned well from Special Agent Young. Murmuring about the "Patriot Act," and "Homeland Security," with references to "the Senator" thrown in for good measure, had been enough to cow the man. Jacob himself had overseen the collection of blood, urine, feces, and saliva from the infants for testing.

But when it came to analysing the results, Jacob ran into a wall. This was when he missed Rachel the most. Technically, Rachel was his handler and bodyguard. At first she had resented being assigned to his detail. But slowly she had grown interested in the work he did. She was fascinated by the science and was so damn smart it was a pleasure for him to explain, to teach her. Rachel had slowly become, at least in his eyes, less a bodyguard and more of a partner.

To analyze the results Jacob had to rely on himself, Felix, and lab techs he wasn't sure he could trust. Felix was good, but he wasn't Rachel. He lacked her ability to quickly skim a document looking for relevant information. Dilworth, Rachel's replacement while she was out on medical leave, had made it quite clear that it was his job to get Dr. Hood where he needed to be and to insure his safety once there. It was up to the Hood and Agent Lee to work the cases. Nothing Jacob could say could induce the older agent to take an interest in his work.

It wasn't only for the grunt work that Jacob missed Rachel. She was good at reading people, at picking up on the emotions they projected, a skill that he knew he lacked. Rachel would have noticed Clare a lot sooner and brought her to his attention.

Clare was a nurse's aide in the maternity ward. She was one of the few who had volunteered to help him and Felix. She was young and clearly upset over what was happening to "her" babies. Rachel, he was sure, would have realized what her distress meant. She would have understood that Clare's hesitant questions as to the motive of whoever was behind these illnesses was more than just idle curiosity.

Jacob had dismissed her concerns brusquely telling her that there was no good reason for what was happening here, only a monster, a psychopath would experiment on innocent children. He had stared in surprise as Clare left the lab sobbing at his words, but he, as it turned out, incorrectly dismissed her behaviour as misplaced sentiment.

They had been working for close to 30 hours without sleep. With no new tests to be run, Dilworth had insisted they return to the hotel to rest. Jacob had gathered together the results of the tests and the records from the infants who had previously been stricken. Felix grabbed the records from the maternity ward for the last 18 months, records that showed what infants had been present, their condition at all times in the ward, and who had access to them.

He and Felix continued to work in the common area of the suite while Dilworth dozed on a sofa. It was midnight when they got the information they needed. Not only the who and why, but also maybe a how to save the infected infants. Felix was cross-checking the names of infants who had been in the maternity ward during the relevant months and their conditions upon discharge. He was excited to realize that in each of the previous two cycles, four babies had been infected. In the first cycle, one had survived and in the next, two of the four had survived. After studying the records, Jacob realized instantly what this meant: someone had been working a vaccine; something to enhance the infants' immune systems.

The second break was more chilling. As Jacob was explaining to Dilworth and Felix the importance of tracking down the surviving babies in order to test their blood, the phone in the hotel suite rang. It was Clare, and she had asked to talk to Dr. Hood. He could barely make out her words, she had been sobbing so hard.

Clare told him that she was sure that Vinny would never hurt anyone on purpose. That Vinny was only trying to make the babies healthier. She had informed Jacob that she was going to the hospital to see Vinny right now and that she would bring him to see Dr. Hood. Surely Dr. Hood would realize that Vinny only meant to do good. Jacob had shouted at Clare not to see Vinny – that he would go right to the hospital and meet her. He was still pleading with her not to talk to Vinny when Clare had hung up.

Jacob had been frantic; they had to get out of the hotel now. They had to track down those infants, get blood samples and get to the hospital to intercept Clare before she met up with this Vinny, whoever he was. Felix once again proved his worth.

The name Vinny rang a bell, it turned out there was a Dr. Vincent Marchette who worked in the hospital's pharmaceutical department. Jacob quickly told Felix to head to the hospital to intercept Clare and the young agent was out of the door in a flash. Jacob explained to Dilworth that they would have to track down the surviving infants.

As he turned to the door, Dilworth caught him by the arm. There was no way Dilworth was letting Hood out to roam around Boston at midnight pounding on doors. They'd have the cops on them before they knew it and would be lucky not spend the rest of the night in a jail cell. They could wait until morning and have the proper authorities approach the families to ask for their cooperation.

Jacob had lost his temper and began shouting at Dilworth to either leave him the hell alone or get with the program; they might not have until morning. He then uttered what were probably the damming words to Dilworth – 'if Rachel were here...' Jacob had invoked the absolute competence and perfection of Special Agent Rachel Young once too often for Dilworth's taste.

Snarling that "his little girlfriend" wasn't around, Dilworth had shoved Hood's arm behind his back in a lock hold, quickly rifled his pockets to remove his cell phone, and shoved him into one of the bedrooms in the suite. Dilworth then secured the door so it could not be opened from the inside.

Jacob had stood in shocked silence for a moment. He could not believe what Dilworth had just done. None of his other handlers, no matter how badly he had annoyed them, had ever laid hands on him in anger. He then began pounding on the door, demanding that Dilworth let him out, they had no time for games, they had to act now.

When no answer was forthcoming, Jacob had turned to the phone on the bedside table. He would call Felix, it would waste time, but it couldn't be helped. He picked up the phone to discover that there was no dial tone. While he was uselessly pounding on the door Dilworth had called the front desk and had the phone disabled. At this point his rage turned from red hot to ice cold. Dilworth would pay for this behaviour. Jacob sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard with his arms crossed against his chest, starring at the door. Waiting for the inevitable moment when Dilworth would have to open it.

That moment came at 3:00 a.m. when Dilworth's cell phone began to ring. It was Felix; he had been trying to get hold of "the Doc" for at least an hour. Why hadn't he picked up? Where were they? Before Dilworth could answer, Felix told him to get the Doc and get down to the hospital ASAP. The case had just blown up in his face, things were going to hell in a hand basket; they needed Hood on site pronto.

Dilworth cautiously unsecured the door and looked in to find Jacob sitting like a statue on the bed. He rose quickly as Dilworth relayed Felix's news and brushed past him without a word; he did not speak to Dilworth once on the way to the hospital. Dilworth was unnerved, never once in the seven weeks he had been assigned to Hood's detail had he seen the man in this kind of mood. It had never occurred to Dilworth that the gentle man had a formidable temper. Dilworth was beginning to regret his impulsive action.

Once they arrived at the hospital they discovered that Felix had not exaggerated, things indeed were hell bound. Clare was dead. When Clare wasn't in the maternity ward as he expected, Felix had enlisted the help of hospital security to find her. They found her body in the deserted pharmaceutical lab.

Felix figured that Marchette had killed her when Clare confronted him and begged him to talk to Hood. The security guards then went on a sweep of the hospital looking for Marchette. They found him in the parking deck and when he tried to run from them, one of the poorly trained guards panicked and shot him in the back, killing him instantly. The good thing was that Felix, searching the doctor's car, had discovered a binder of lab notes and the doctor's laptop. The bad thing was that the laptop was encrypted.

The Boston police, who had been called when Clare's body was discovered, supplied a forensic computer expert to break into Marchette's computer. While waiting for the woman to complete her work, Hood poured over Marchette's lab notes. Although providing plenty of information, it was lacking in the precise formulas and chemical compositions that Marchette had used in his experiments.

Jacob was shocked at what he found. It seemed that Marchette would first have Clare inject the infants with a strain of the H1N1 virus. The virus overwhelmed the infant's developing immune systems; the flu would develop into a life-threatening condition within a matter of hours.

Marchette was working a vaccine to boost the immune system. First he injected the infants with an agent that stimulated their TLR8 receptors. This would stimulate the infant's immune systems causing them to produce antibodies at a rate far exceeding the norm. He would then administer a vaccine that, along with the TRL8 enhancing agent, would restore and strenghten the immune system. It would have been a God-send for patients undergoing chemotherapy.

Time was running out. Unlike on television, it had taken the computer tech hours to crack the encryption on Marchette's machine. As she explained to Jacob, she had to work slowly to make sure that there were no hidden programs that would wipe the hard drive if the machine was incorrectly accessed. She had taken seriously his admonition that lives depended on her work and she didn't want to make any mistakes.

It seemed like forever before Jacob could access the notes and formulas that Marchette had so painstakingly recorded. It took an equally long time for him and a team of researchers from the Harvard Medical School to piece together Marchette's work and discover exactly what was in the vaccine Marchette had developed and then to replicate the vaccine for the dying infants.

Jacob also found Marchette's journal on the laptop. The man had kept meticulous notes on all phases of his experiment. Marchette had seduced Clare. He had promised to marry the young woman as soon as his research, which he told Clare was for a "super" vitamin, was perfected.

Poor Clare didn't realize the connection between the injections she was giving the babies and the ones who sickened and died, until she talked to Dr. Hood. During each cycle Marchette had given her several syringes, some containing only water. Since only a small number of the infants Clare injected became ill, she believed her lover's contention that it was coincidence.

The thing that appalled Jacob the most was the reason Marchette gave for conducting his experiments in this hospital, on these children. Marchette had counted on the hospital covering up the deaths; no hospital wants to face multiple lawsuits. This made the infants, in Marchette's words 'just as good as and cheaper than lab rats!' Jacob also found references to payments being made to Marchette by a Boston area pharmaceutical lab. While he had no use for "big pharma" he couldn't believe a reputable company could be involved in something like this.

Jacob sat slumped in the waiting room of the maternity wing with Dilworth and Felix. It had been 48 hours since he had discovered what was happening to these infants. If his guesses were right, the discovery of the vaccine may have come too late to do any good. One of the three babies had already died.

The three men had waited in silence; Jacob because he was still angry with Dilworth, Dilworth because he was finally worried about the consequences of his actions the night before, and Felix who had picked up on the tension between the two other men and wasn't sure of the cause.

Jacob's head snapped up as the sound of a woman's sobbing could be heard from down the hall. His gut tightened, he knew what that crying meant, it meant that he was too late, that one, or more likely both, of the remaining infants had died. The hospital administrator then hurried into the waiting room.

He couldn't believe it, but the man had a look of relief on his face. It seems that the vaccine had not been too late for all of the infants. In no small irony, it was the senator's son who was spared. It was then that Dilworth, trying to mend fences with Hood, caused the explosion.

Dilworth began by remarking that all's well that ends well. That was too much for Jacob. His temper, which he had kept coldly in check since Dilworth had manhandled him, erupted.

How in God's name Jacob wondered could anyone think this misbegotten case had ended well? There were two dead infants, that poor girl Clare murdered, and Marchette shot in the back by an idiot who should have never been allowed to handle a gun. Not to mention the previous nineteen deaths that Marchette had caused.

Dilworth had then made the mistake of trying to defend himself. Marchette was a psychopath, he would have ended up with a needle in his arm anyway; the girl Clare, she was just as guilty, she had to know what she was doing, she deserved what she got; as for the sick infants, sure it was sad kids died, but hey, at least they had saved the important one. The one whose father was in a position to do the FBI some good.

That Dilworth could so casually dismiss the deaths around them and so cynically elevate one infant above the others based on his parentage stunned Jacob. So he did the only thing he could think of, he decked Dilworth.

Felix had gaped at the good doctor. He honestly didn't think that Hood had it in him to hit anyone, but the right cross the doc had used to knock Dilworth out was as pretty as any he had ever seen. Felix dropped to his knees to check on his unconscious colleague.

As he did so he heard Hood mutter, "That's it. I'm done, I can't do this anymore." By the time Felix had scrambled to his feet Hood was out of the waiting room and nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

_Present time_:

Rachel Young was enjoying the mild spring day as she watched Owen Hood's little league team practice in the park. At first, she had been reluctant to take up Alex Hood's offer of a place to recuperate from the injury to her leg. But over the last seven weeks, not only her leg, but her spirits had healed in the company of the talented artist and her young son. They had both been so welcoming that she had finally felt as if she had found a place to belong. While the small town mentality in Deale was sometimes irksome to hard as nails Special Agent Young; Rachel found the routine she, Alex, and Owen had fallen into soothing. She was surprised by how much she had come to enjoy filling in for Alex and sharing in caring for Owen. The other mothers, while at first wary of the injured woman, had come to accept her as one of their own and Rachel had grown to enjoy their camaraderie.

Rachel's cell rang for the first time at around 4:00 p.m. She excused herself from the group of mothers who were chatting about the latest local scandals. Rachel was surprised to see that it was Felix calling.

"Hey, Felix, What's up?"

"Umm, hi Agent Young, um, have you heard from the Doc?" Felix asked nervously.

Rachel was surprised and unsure how to answer. During the time she had been off, Jacob, no Hood, she mentally corrected herself, had gotten into the habit of calling and texting her during down times on his cases. Mostly the calls came late at night; Rachel had gotten into the habit of sleeping with her cell phone in hand. At first the calls were random, but as the weeks went on they became more and more frequent. Now, she and Ja, Hood, talked or texted almost daily. In fact, she had been a bit worried that she hadn't heard from him for the last few days. Her last communication had been a hasty text – "new case, strings pulled." But Rachel had the feeling that he hadn't told anyone about those calls, she knew she never told Alex.

"What do you mean, have I heard from him?" She evaded the question. "What's going on?" She heard Felix sigh.

"It's like this ma'am. I've, we've, sort of lost track of him."

Rachel was stunned. They had lost Jacob? She quickly walked further away from the crowd, snapping into 'agent' mode. She lowered her voice.

"What the hell do you mean, you've lost track of him? How could both you and Dilworth lose your assignment? Even if it is Hood! Isn't he answering his cell? What's going on?"

Felix wasn't sure which of her questions to answer first.

"Things got a little complicated up here," he began.

"Here, where," Rachel interrupted.

"Boston" Felix replied, "The case, it didn't end so good, some people died, that the Doc thought shouldn't of, and ma'am, there were some babies that died too."

Rachel digested this information. She knew how difficult Hood found it to deal with any deaths that occurred during their cases; deaths that he felt that he should have been able to prevent. She knew he especially hated dealing with the deaths of children, of innocents. Ok she could see where Hood would be upset, but disappear?

"OK Felix, what aren't you telling me," she demanded.

"Ah, the Doc got into a little..."

"Little?" Rachel questioned.

Felix sighed again. "Ok, he got into a huge fight with Dilworth. I don't think I've ever seen him so pissed off. Even with the stuff with Ray Wynne. And, well, he decked Dilworth and just took off."

At this Rachel burst out laughing. "Good one Felix, you two really had me going there. What, you boys bored and decided to try to pull one over on Rachel? Let me talk to Hood, I'm sure he thinks this is hilarious."

Felix cleared his throat, "Ah, Agent Young, ma'am, I'm not kidding. I don't know what Dilworth did to the Doc, but the Doc, he was majorly pissed with Dilworth. Then when the case was about over, Dilworth said some stuff, pissed the Doc off even more. And the Doc, blew up, read him the riot act. Like I said, I've never seen him like that. He decked Dilworth and walked out."

Rachel couldn't believe what Felix was telling her. "You mean he actually hit Dilworth?"

"Not just hit him, knocked him cold. Ya know ma'am," Felix continued thoughtfully, "I think there might be more to the Doc than we think. I mean, that right cross he used on Dilworth, that was sweet! It didn't look like any lucky punch to me."

"Felix, focus," Rachel barked. "Who knows that Hood is missing? Have you called the Bureau? What have you done to find him?"

"So far, it's just you, me, and Dilworth. He's been gone for about an hour. He's not at the hospital and not at the hotel. I was kind of hoping that he'd called you or that you might have an idea where in Boston to look."

"Why don't I call him," Rachel offered. "I'm sure he'll pick up when he sees it's me, I'll call you right back and let you know where he is."

Felix gulped; he was going to have to give Rachel even more bad news. "Ah, ma'am, he, um, he doesn't have his cell with him"

"Why not, why would he ditch his cell?"

Felix sighed yet again. "Cause Dilworth took it off of him last night. He claims he tried to give it back to the Doc, but the Doc wouldn't take it."

"What happened between those two Felix?" Rachel took a deep breath. "I thought things were going well with Dilworth. You both told me so."

"I honestly don't know what happened last night," Felix answered slowly. "The Doc wouldn't talk much since the case blew up and Dilworth isn't saying.

As for the rest, things haven't been bad with Dilworth, but they haven't been great. He's, he's, well, different from you. Not so much a, ah, team player? He says he's a handler and bodyguard and that's it. It kind of pisses the Doc and me off, but it's ok generally. We, ah, I told you things were going good cause the Doc insisted on it. Said he didn't want you to worry while you were out on leave."

It was Rachel's turn to sigh. If that wasn't just like Hood; trying to protect her when that wasn't his job. Rachel chewed on her bottom lip, thinking about Hood, how he normally reacted.

"Felix, I don't know what to tell you. Look, you said some kids died?"

"Yeah, some babies."

Rachel looked around her at the children playing in the park. She knew that she found the times she spent here with Owen relaxing. Jacob was close to his nephew, maybe he was remembering trips to this same park; maybe that was a clue as to where he might have disappeared too.

"Well, maybe he just wanted to go somewhere he could just sit and watch kids being happy. Are you close to any parks? Maybe he just wanted to sit and think for awhile."

"Yeah," Felix said, sounding marginally less panicked. "Maybe he just wanted to be by himself to think. Our hotel is pretty close to the Commons. You know, where the swan boats are? We'll go check it out right now."

"You do that," said Rachel, "and Felix, call me if he's there or not. And if he calls me, I'll let you know."

As Rachel ended her call she felt a tugging on her jeans.

"Rachel, who was on the phone? Was it my mom? Is she coming home soon?"

Forcing a smile, Rachel looked down into the anxious face of Owen Hood. While he had become completely comfortable with Rachel, he was already a little homesick for his mother.

"Sorry kiddo, it was just Felix. You know you mom is going to be home on Sunday."

Alex was in the middle of preparing for a major New York showing of her glass. It was her big break and one of the reasons Rachel had consented to come to Deale. Rachel hadn't wanted to impose on Hood's sister, but Alex had been desperate for help with her son. Her part-time nanny had been called out of town for a family emergency and she had been at her wits end trying to find a replacement. The arrangement had worked out well for both women.

The previous week, the gallery owner had called with exciting news. An important collector had seen a piece of her work in his gallery. The collector wanted to meet the artist and perhaps commission a piece. The gallery owner had seen this as an excellent opportunity for Alex to make the right connections before her show opened. He was insistent that Alex come to New York immediately. Alex was reluctant, she hated being away from her art and Owen for such an extended period; but both the gallery owner and Rachel had urged her to go.

The gallery owner, because he not only wanted Alex and himself to stay in the good graces of the collector; but also to give Alex's show a boost. Rachel, because it sounded like fun, and she knew that as a single mother, Alex didn't have much fun in life. Alex had left that morning and was planning to be back in a few days.

"Felix? What did he want? Was Uncle Jacob with him? Are they coming to visit?"

Owen was jumping up and down with excitement. Owen adored his uncle. Felix, who he had met when Felix and his uncle had visited Rachel during her convalescence, was fast becoming a favoured playmate. Rachel took his hand to lead him to the car. She knew she had to be careful what she said to Owen, she didn't want him to see that she was worried.

"No, Felix, he just needed to ask me a question, about, about an old case."

"Oh," Owen's face fell. But he cheered up quickly. "But we're gonna have fun, just us two, aren't we Rachel?"

"Yep," Rachel laughed. "While your mom's gone, all bets are off!"

It was nearly an hour later when Rachel's phone rang again. She was in the living room with Owen, supervising homework. She quickly moved to the kitchen so that Owen couldn't overhear her.

"Was he there" she demanded before Felix could say a word. "Have you found him?"

By now Rachel was starting to worry about Jacob, no she firmly corrected herself, about Hood.

"No, ma'am. He wasn't at the Commons. I, I think we're gonna have to call the Bureau."

Rachel could hear the misery in Felix's voice. This would be a major blow to both his and Dilworth's career.

"What does Dilworth have to say?" Rachel asked.

Felix hesitated. "Dilworth is pretty pissed at the Doc, but he's worried about something too. I can't tell if he's more afraid of telling the Bureau we lost the Doc, or what the Doc will tell the Bureau."

Rachel chewed on her lip. "Look," she said, "there is one more angle you should check out first, before you call. Why don't you check with the airlines. You said that Hood was depressed about the case, maybe he just decided to head home to DC"

"Are you sure ma'am?" Felix questioned. "I mean the Doc, booking a flight by himself? And I thought the airlines wouldn't sell you a ticket for a same day flight?"

Rachel blew out her breath in exasperation. "Ya know Felix, we forget it sometimes, but the man is a genius. I'm sure booking a seat on an airplane is not beyond him. And yes, the airlines will sell you a same day seat, especially if you have an FBI ID card."

Rachel heard Felix swearing as he hung up. A short while later her phone rang again. She again moved to the kitchen.

"Well?" she asked.

"You were right; he's on a plane right now, heading to DC. He should be landing around 7 p.m. What should we do? Call the Bureau and have him picked up?"

Rachel hesitated. "Felix, why don't you and Dilworth just try to get back to DC as quickly as you can. I'm sure Hood is regretting this by now and with luck, you can catch up with him with no one the wiser. If, when you get to DC, he isn't at his apartment, or if he hadn't called me, then we can decide what to do."

"Rachel?" Rachel turned quickly to see Owen standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He looked worried.

"Is Uncle Jacob ok?"

Rachel hastily ended her call and walked over to give the little boy a hug.

"Oh, Owen, no, nothing's wrong with your uncle. It's just Felix is working on some stupid old case files and he and your Uncle Jacob can't remember anything so they have to keep bothering me."

Owen visibly relaxed. "I guess that's why you sounded kind of mad at Felix, cause he keeps bothering you about dumb stuff."

"Right," Rachel agreed. "They're just jealous cause they have to work while I'm here having fun with you, so they keep bothering me."

Owen laughed as Rachel hoped he would. "Now," Rachel said, "how about me and you making some dinner? I'm starved!"


	3. Chapter 3

_A little after 7:00 p.m. _

The plane jarred as it touched down in Washington, DC jolting Jacob awake.

"You ok, sweetie," the older woman sitting beside Jacob eyed him with concern. "You had me worried for awhile there, thought you were having a nightmare. I was going to wake you up, but so seemed so ...tired" What she was actually thinking was that this young man looked like hell.

"Ah, I'm fine," Jacob assured the woman. "Just, like you said, tired, I, ah had a job in Boston. It didn't go so well."

The woman patted his hand as she rose from her seat. "Then I'm sure you must be glad to be home." She smiled down at him, "and I bet your Rachel will be glad to see you too."

"Rachel ..." Jacob stuttered.

"You kept saying her name," the woman explained. "I figured she was your girlfriend or wife."

"She, she's just a friend," Jacob said as he helped the woman retrieve her carryon bag and they made their way into the terminal.

"Sure, sweetie, whatever you say." She winked at him as she walked away. Friend indeed! She knew the sound of a man in love if ever she heard one.

As Jacob stood in the terminal he acknowledged that the woman was right. He was going home to Rachel. Ever since he had stormed out of the hospital, he had known where he wanted to be. His heart had been bruised and battered by this case and he desperately wanted to be with her. To see her, to talk to her, and, if he was completely honest with himself, to hold her and to be held by her in return. In the weeks since Rachel had been shot, Jacob had come to realize how much he cared for her.

But he was unsure of how she felt about him. And with the trouble Jacob was by now sure he was in with the FBI (after all, one was not supposed to hit one's bodyguard and then disappear) he wasn't sure that Rachel would actually be glad to see him.

Jacob eyed the bank of pay phones and hesitated. Rachel's number was stored on his cell, he wasn't sure he could remember it. After a moment he shrugged his shoulders, picked up a phone and dialled the operator.

"I'd like to make a collect call, I don't know the number off-hand, but the listing is for Alexandra Hood, in Deale, Maryland. My name? Jacob."

Rachel was cleaning up the kitchen with Owen, when the phone rang. Owen ran to answer it.

"Hello? What? Oh, yeah, I want to talk to Uncle Jacob."

Rachel's head snapped up at the mention Jacob's name. She wanted to snatch the phone from Owen's hand, but she restrained herself. As much as she wanted, no needed, to talk to Hood, it was just as important to keep any problems from Owen. She listened as Owen chattered happily to his uncle. After a few minutes, Owen turned the phone over to her.

"Uncle Jacob wants to talk to you now. Guess what, he's coming visit us. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, that's great Owen. Tell you what, why don't you go up and start your bath. I'll be up after I'm done talking to your Uncle Jacob."

Rachel watched as Owen ran up the stairs. She waited until he was out of earshot before saying anything. She had been so worried that her voice was sharper than she intended.

"Hood, where the hell are you? And just what do you think you're doing?"

Jacob sighed when he heard the anger in her voice. He should have realized that Felix, hell, maybe the whole damn Bureau, had already called her.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I just, just couldn't stay in Boston any longer. I'm in DC. I didn't mean to bother you, but..." his voice petered out.

Rachel was shaken at the pain she heard so clearly in his voice. She wasn't sure exactly what had happened in Boston, but clearly it was much worse than Felix had led her to believe.

"Oh Jacob," she whispered. "Talk to me, please. What happened? Felix called me, he's been frantic. Are you all right? I've been worried out of my mind about you."

Jacob took a deep breath. She had been worried about him. Maybe she wasn't angry after all. Maybe everything would be ok.

"Rachel, things went wrong in Boston, really wrong. I'm not sure I can do this anymore. I want to come down to Deale tonight. I need to talk to you, to see you."

"Of course you can come down here. You don't need my permission. This is your home, yours and Alex's"

"No, I don't want to see Alex or Owen, or anyone. I just want to see you, to talk to you. I'll only come if you say so, if you want me to come."

Rachel was silent for a moment. "When time should I expect you?"

"I'm not sure. There are a few things I need to take care of, need to do, before I can leave."

"I'll wait up."

After hanging up, Rachel thought for a moment and then made the phone call she knew she had to make.

"Hi, Felix, look, I just heard from Hood. He's in DC and he's coming down here. He said he just felt like coming home."

She carefully did not tell him that Jacob had phrased it a little differently – he was heading home to her. To say Felix was thankful was an understatement.

"Wow, that's a relief ma'am. But what should we do? Just let him be and pretend this didn't happen or what?"

Rachel thought for a moment. "Look, let me talk to him. And you talk to Dilworth. See if we can get them to agree to covering up this whole situation. I mean, this is bad for everyone involved, not just you two, but Hood as well. I'll call you tomorrow and we can see if we can salvage this thing. With luck, you can retrieve your wayward protectee with no one the wiser."

Felix agreed readily. He had no desire to see his budding FBI career go down in flames. "Sure thing, ma'am. I'll try to make Dilworth see sense. Talk to you tomorrow."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was almost 11:00 p.m. before Rachel heard the sound of a car in the drive. She flipped on the outside lights and went out on the front porch to greet Hood. What she saw caused her mouth to drop open and the thought go through her head that maybe Felix was right, maybe there was more to the good doctor than they suspected. Because there was Jacob Hood climbing out of a vintage Mustang convertible.

"Ah, nice car Hood, you steal it or something?" Rachel mentally berated herself for such an idiotic question. But Hood, with a Mustang? It was just too freaky to even contemplate.

Tired as he was, Jacob grinned as he pulled a duffle bag out of the back seat. "Thanks, but this is my car. I've had it since college. I picked it up after the one I modified blew up. I've gradually restored it over the years."

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Impressive."

Jacob walked past Rachel into the house and dropped his duffle in the entrance way. For a while he just stood and stared into space. Rachel was shocked at his appearance. She had seen him go for days without sleep when consumed with a case, but she had never seen him look so exhausted and so hopeless.

"Hey, do you need something to eat? Or do you just want to get some sleep or what?"

To her surprise, Jacob turned and pulled her into a hug. For a moment, they stood there as he held her tightly. Before she could react, Jacob released her and walked toward the dining room.

"What I really want is a drink. And to talk to you. I need to talk to you Rachel, it's important."

Rachel trailed him into the dining room and watched as he poured out a healthy measure of the scotch Alex kept there for him.

As he took a sip, Jacob looked at her over the rim of the glass. "Where's Alex? How much did you tell her about why I'm here?"

Rachel shrugged. "I didn't have to tell Alex anything, she's not here. She had to go to New York, to meet with the gallery owner and a collector. She won't be home until the end of the week."

"Let's go out on the back porch. I don't know, maybe it will be easier for me to talk to you out there."

Rachel smiled slightly, remembering many late night conversations; in cars, on airplanes, in their hotel rooms. It had been easy, in the dim light, to say what was on their minds. For some reason, they had both found it safer to open up to the other when they couldn't see each other clearly.

As Jacob sank down on the swing, Rachel perched on the porch railing opposite him. She decided to try to approach the situation lightly.

"So, Hood, I've got to say you've pretty much amazed me and Felix. I mean really, decking your bodyguard and then showing up here in a vintage Mustang. Got to wonder, what else have you been hiding from us?"

Jacob smiled at her over the rim of his glass, but he refused to take the bait.

"I'm sorry about Dilworth, I really am. But Rachel, he just pushed me to far this time. I guess you could call it the straw that broke the camel's back." He held out his hand to her. "Just sit with me, ok, this is a long story and it will be easier to tell with you beside me."

Rachel hesitated a moment before sliding off the railing. She took his hand and let Jacob pull her down on the swing next to him. Still holding her hand, Jacob slowly began rocking the swing back and forth. Jacob gradually began to recount the events of the past three days.

It took a while because Rachel constantly interrupted, "Why hadn't they? Why didn't they? How could they have missed?"

At each question Jacob would only answer, "That's not the way we work anymore."

It was soon clear to Rachel what Felix meant when he said that Dilworth wasn't a team player. One part of Rachel couldn't find it in herself to blame Dilworth for his actions. He was fulfilling his duties as required by the EPD; she couldn't fault him for not going beyond the call of duty.

But on the other hand, she couldn't believe the man could allow Hood to come to the state he was in. Rachel's heart ached for him as she recognized the agony in his voice as he told her what Marchette had done to the infants, and to Clare. She knew that he held himself partially responsible for what had happened; he always felt that he should be able to fix everything.

But what shocked her most was what Dilworth had done to him.

"Wait, Dilworth, didn't, he couldn't" she exclaimed.

"Rachel," Jacob interrupted her, "yes, he did. He put me in a lock hold, stole my cell, and then locked me in my room as if I were a teenager trying to sneak out after curfew!"

"No wonder Felix said Dilworth looked worried. What he did, that was, that was unacceptable. I mean, to lay hands like that on a protectee, it's, it's just not done."

Rachel smiled slightly as she faced Hood on the swing. "No matter how big a pain in the ass you were when we first started working together, I would never have done something like that to you. And I'll bet none of your other handlers did either. Is that why you hit him?"

Jacob hesitated before answering her. This is where it began to be difficult for him, where he had to tell Rachel how he felt, not just what had been happening.

"No, it was after, when we were in the hospital waiting to see if any of the babies would survive. He was so, so damn callous, he didn't care about all the suffering. He was just glad I was able to save the important baby, the senator's son."

Rachel looked at him with disbelief on her face. "No, he couldn't have said that, couldn't have meant that."

"He did Rachel, he," Jacob wasn't sure he could make her understand.

He stared at her hand, held tightly in his. "He doesn't care about my work; he sometimes acts as if it is just there to annoy him, to make it harder for him to keep me in a little protective bubble. He's not like you. He doesn't want to help, to get involved. And he doesn't care, he doesn't care about me. Not like you do. And the longer you're not with me, the more I find that I just can't do this anymore, I just can't Rachel, not without you."

Jacob looked into Rachel's eyes, lightly tracing his fingers across her cheek and then cupping it. Rachel gasped softly at the touch of his hand on her face.

"I care about you Rachel, I care, maybe more than I should. Since you were shot, since I almost lost you, I've realized how much you mean to me. When I told you I would have had a hard time of it, if you died, I was lying." He took a deep breath. "If you had died, I would have been devastated. I can't lose you."

His voice cracked with emotion, "I love you. And I need you. I need your common sense, your intelligence, even your damn stubbornness to help keep me sane, to keep me from getting lost in my own head. I can't, don't want to imagine my life without you in it. And I have been so afraid to tell you this 'cause I don't know if you feel the same way about me."

Rachel laid her fingers against his lips, silencing him. "Jacob," she whispered, "you're not the only one who's been doing some thinking since I was shot. I've been lying to myself about my feelings for you for months, because, well because, it wasn't professional, because it would interfere with the job. In the last few weeks, I've discovered that there are some things more important than my job." Rachel leaned in and gently kissed him. "I love you too, Jacob, and I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Jacob looked at her, stunned for a split second, before a smile spread across his face. "Really, you're sure?"

Before Rachel could answer, his hands were on her face, her jaw, sliding through her hair as he pulled her close and kissed her. Rachel arms went around Jacob's neck and she tangled her fingers in his hair, as she opened her mouth to his. Jacob groaned as their tongues touched and his hands slid from her head, over her arms and back until he was holding her, pulling her closer to him.

Needing to be even closer, Rachel half climbed, was half tugged onto Jacob's lap. Jacobs's lips slid over her cheek to her neck, causing Rachel to gasp at the feel of his teeth and tongue against her skin. She tilted her head back as Jacob trailed kisses up her neck until he was nibbling on her ear. With one hand holding Rachel tightly against him, Jacob used his other to caress her, sliding his hand from her side to her breasts.

Rachel moaned with pleasure and she twisted her body, pressing against his hand. Rachel could feel his cock, hard under her thigh. Jacob muttered in protest as Rachel pulled away from his kisses, then caught his breath sharply as she was suddenly straddling him and her hands were tugging at the waistband of his jeans, pulling his hips up into her.

Jacob's hands were instantly on her ass, holding her tightly against him. Rachel hands moved to his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. Kissing him, she pushed his shirt aside and moaned against his lips as her hands glided over his chest and shoulders.

The feel of her hands on his skin awoke the need in Jacob to feel Rachel's skin against his. He slid his hands up over her hips to grasp the hem of her t-shirt. As he was pulling it up Rachel broke off their kiss and leaned her forehead against his.

"Wait, Jacob, no," she panted. "Not, here, not like this."

"Wh-what do you mean," Jacob stammered. .

Rachel smiled seductively. "There's a perfectly comfortable bed right inside, I don't want our first time together to be like this. I want it to be perfect."

Jacob froze as he realized what Rachel meant. He groaned, but his time in frustration.

"Rachel, sweetheart, I, we, we can't, not tonight." He shifted Rachel until she was once again in his lap, and he held her tightly against him. "I'm sorry, I wasn't, I just wanted to kiss you..."

"Jacob, what, what's the matter, I mean, don't you want me?"

Jacob inwardly cursed himself; he couldn't believe he was so stupid, so careless to start something he wasn't in a position to finish.

"Sweetheart, of course I want you. I love you and would like nothing better than to make love to you tonight..."

Rachel interrupted him, "then why?"

"Because I love you, too much to take any chances with you. I didn't think, didn't hope, that anything like this would happen between us tonight. It's , uh, well."

Jacob took a deep breath before he continued, "It's been a long time since I've, uh been with anyone, and I, uh don't have any condoms or anything. And since I highly doubt you're on the pill, I don't think we should..."

"What makes you think I'm not on the pill?"

Jacob smiled as he kissed her cheek. "Rachel, love, you're pretty regular, but not that regular."

Rachel was surprised to discover that she could go from aroused to mortified in a split second. "You know when I'm..."

"Let's just say that sometimes your sugar cravings are more intense than others."

Rachel giggled at that and buried her face in Jacob's neck. After a moment, Rachel sat up and looked at Jacob. "I don't care Jacob, I love you and I want you. You said you loved me, nothing else matters, does it?" She began kissing Jacob again, caressing his chest, shoulders.

"Rachel, no stop," Jacob grabbed at her hands, trying to keep her still in his lap. He smiled at her growl of frustration. "I mean it sweetheart. I don't want to take you to bed tonight and then have you wake up tomorrow morning regretting what we've done."

"Jacob! I love you, do you think, I mean, I'd never regret…"

"What if you turned out to be pregnant? You know as well as I do, we're going to have to hide what's between us from the Bureau. Once they find out, well, best case they transfer you off my detail so fast your head would spin, worst case.."

Rachel finished the sentence for him. "They kick my ass out of the Bureau for unprofessional behaviour."

"It's going to be hard enough, hiding that we've become lovers," Jacob said as he lightly skimmed his hand over Rachel's stomach. "It would be pretty damned impossible if you turned up pregnant. I know what your job means to you Rachel. I don't want you to lose it due to my carelessness. I don't want you to end up hating me for costing you something that means so much to you."

At this Rachel slid off of Jacob's lap to sit beside him. Taking both of Jacob's hands in hers she asked him seriously, "What's really bothering you Jacob, the thought that you'll cost me my job or the thought I might get pregnant?"

"I don't know, both I guess. I mean, aren't they the same?"

"No, they're not. We're not going to be able to hide what's between us forever. They're going to find out eventually and when they do, well it's most likely not going to be pleasant."

Jacob opened his mouth to protest, but Rachel silenced him.

"No, Jacob, you need to hear this, Ok? You're right about my loving my job. I do, and a big part of that is 'cause I love working with you. I will hate having to give that up."

"You shouldn't have to," Jacob said. "Maybe by the time they find out, we'll have proved that what's between us doesn't interfere with the job. That you are perfectly capable..."

Rachel smiled at his naivety. "Jacob, it's not about my ability to do the job. Being with you, loving you, it's against the rules. And one thing about the Bureau, they love their rules, so eventually I will lose my job. You have to know, Jacob, one thing I've come to realize since I got shot, is that I love you more than the job. If I have to pick, it's a no-brainer, I pick you."

"But Rachel," Jacob protested.

"No," Rachel insisted, "I've thought about this a lot. Yes, I am willing to try to hide that we're lovers from the Bureau for as long as we can, I love working with you and it will suck big-time when they separate us, but what matters Jacob, is that even without the job, I'll still have you.

I wish things could be different. Maybe if I wasn't in the EPD things could be; but I am and they're not. I wish I could have you and the job, but I can't, so I pick the one that will make me the happiest."

"You're sure?"

"Of course I am." Rachel kissed him gently.

Rachel slid her hands up his arms and reached up to frame his face. "And would it be so terrible if I did get pregnant?

She smiled wistfully, "I want us to be a real family someday Jacob. If it's going happen sooner or later, is sooner really that bad? At least I'd have our baby to keep me company while you and Felix are off having adventures."

Jacob looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. "You can't be serious Rachel."

Rachel's face fell, "I'm sorry, I mean, I just thought."

"What did you think?"

"Well, you told me once that you liked kids, that you were a fan. And you're so good with Owen, I just, I don't know. I just always thought you'd make a great father. But if you don't, well, that's ok too. I mean it, I love you Jacob, no matter what."

Jacob pulled Rachel into his arms, "You're not wrong Rachel, I think having a baby with you would be..." His voice broke.

"Then make love to me Jacob, now, tonight, we don't need to wait."

"Rachel, no, we can't, having a baby is complicated, we need to talk, we need to figure things out; we need to plan."

Rachel shrugged, "What's so complicated? We love each other, we want to spend the rest of our lives together, we both want a family. What's to talk about? To plan? The timing? If I get pregnant tonight, great, we start our life outside of the Bureau a little sooner that we hoped. If I don't, great, we work together for as long as we can and then start our family. I think that's what's called a win-win situation."

Jacob was silent as he digested everything Rachel said. It was so enticing, she was offering him everything he wanted, herself, a family, a future. After his wife's death he had resigned himself to the fact that such things were no longer possible for him. The thought of those old dreams coming true was tempting, but still.

"Rachel, I don't know what to say, to do" Jacob murmured, "I thought you were supposed to be the practical one. If we, I mean, it seems so reckless."

Rachel arched an eyebrow. "I am being practical. I think I am being very practical, thank you very much. I know what I want. I have stated quite clearly what I want. I have advanced a logical argument as to why we should proceed with what I want, and I have convincingly overcome your objections to doing what I want."

"And what exactly is it you want," Jacob asked her.

Rachel stood up and tugged Jacob to his feet. Pulling his head down to hers, she whispered "you" as she kissed him.

Rachel made a small noise that was something like a sigh against his lips, and then Jacob was kissing her, softly at first, and then with more urgency, his arms slipping around her to pull her close. Rachel wound her arms around his neck and parted her lips, taking in the taste of him. Jacob broke off the kiss, putting his hand under Rachel's chin; he tipped her head back until so he could look into her eyes.

Rachel smiled at the look of intensity on his face; she loved knowing that it was her he was thinking about so completely.

Still, her breath caught in her throat as Jacob whispered, "Let's go inside."


	4. Chapter 4

Once in the bedroom, however, Rachel suddenly felt unsure of herself. Standing beside the bed, she realized just how big a step she and Jacob were taking, after tonight, everything between them would change.

Jacob sensed the hesitation in her. Pulling her close he whispered in her ear. "It's ok if you've changed your mind."

Rachel shook her head no. Pushing away from him, she slid his still unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders. She tugged her t-shirt over her head.

"No, I haven't changed my mind," she said as she pressed herself against him, winding her arms around his neck.

Pulling her with him, Jacob eased Rachel onto the bed. Stretching out beside her, his lips moved to her neck and then to her shoulder. His hands caressed her breasts, removed her lacy bra. They skimmed over her belly finally coming to the waistband of her jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped them, slipped them and her panties off of her.

Jacob sat up and shucked off his jeans. He gazed down at Rachel, his voice thick with lust. "You have the most beautiful body."

Rachel pulled him down beside her, "I want you Jacob, I want you so much." She hooked a leg over his hip, arching her hips into him.

Jacob wound a hand into Rachel's hair, holding her head to his, kissing her deeply. His tongue teasing hers; his other hand skimming over her back, her ass. Rachel groaned at the feeling of his hands on her body. Breaking off this kiss, she buried her face in his neck.

"Jacob, please, fuck me. I need you, I want you so much."

Jacob pushed Rachel onto her back and rolled on top of her. He began lightly biting and then licking her neck. As Rachel murmured with pleasure, Jacob began to move down her body.

"Tell me what you like Rachel."

From her neck, he moved to the soft skin of her shoulders. His tongue traced the line of her collarbone to the hollow at the base of her throat. He kissed his way down her chest to her breasts.

Do you like this?"

Lightly at first, then with increasing pressure, he licked her nipples. As Rachel began to squirm beneath him, he took a nipple into his mouth and gently bit down. He alternated nipping and licking her nipples and breasts until Rachel was moaning with pleasure.

"Yes, Jacob, that feels so good."

His tongue moved lower, tracing the line of muscle that ran down the center her abdomen.

"Umm, I can't believe how hard your body is, how soft your skin is."

Rachel was writhing under him, her hips arching off the bed, her hands pulling at his shoulders, her legs trying to wrap themselves around his hips.

"Come in me baby, I really need to feel you in me."

"Not yet, sweetheart."

He licked her hipbone, moving from one side of her body to another. Jacob parted her thighs, moving between them. He pulled her legs up until her knees bent. He kissed her knee and then licked his way up her leg to her thigh. He paused, his tongue tracing the scar there.

"Does this hurt?"

Rachel frantically shook her head.

"Good," Jacob whispered as his lips continued to her inner thigh. Rachel shivered in anticipation as he bit the soft skin there.

"Do you like this Rachel?" he murmured.

Rachel moaned in response.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Jacob began to lick and suck on her clit. His hands pinned her hips to the bed as she arched her back, twisting and moaning. Rachel gave herself up to the delicious sensations Jacob was creating.

Rachel could feel her climax building, could feel the tension building inside of her; could feel the muscles in her lower body contracting.

"Oh baby, I'm so close, please, come in me, I want to come with you inside me."

Jacob slid up her body, his hand taking the place of his mouth between her thighs.

"Next time, sweetheart."

Sliding one finger inside of her, his thumb massaged her clit quickly and firmly. He could feel her climax overtaking her, feel her muscles contract around his finger, hear her breath quicken and become ragged.

As her climax swept over her Rachel gasped Jacob's name. Her legs tightened around his hand and she pressed her body against his. She had barely recovered when Jacob began the assault on her senses all over again.

His lips and hands were everywhere. His kiss was demanding, his tongue exploring her mouth. He fingers, tweaking her nipples, massaging her beasts, firmly stoking her belly.

His hands moved between her thighs and Rachel moaned.

"Jacob, please."

Jacob rolled on top of her and parted her thighs with his knee. Reaching between them, Rachel grasped is cock, holding it so that his head was brushing up against her. With one quick thrust, Jacob was inside her.

"Oh, yes." Rachel moaned. "Oh god Jacob you're so hard. You feel so good."

Holding himself still, Jacob savoured the feeling of Rachel, hot and tight around his cock.

His face buried in her hair, he whispered, "you feel so good, so fucking tight."

Slowly at first, he thrust into her. As their breathing quickened, his thrusts became harder, faster. Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist, angled her hips, trying to bring him deeper inside her. He could feel her when she came, the muscles in her thighs tightening around his hips, the muscles in her vagina tightening around his cock, her voice, breathless, gasping out his name. Arching his back, he thrust into her, his cock pulsing deep inside of her.

Later they lay together, Rachel collapsed against Jacob, her head on his shoulder. She didn't want to move, or talk, or do anything but lay there enjoying the feel of Jacob's body against hers. She shivered as Jacob ran his hand up and down her arm.

"Ummm, you cold" Jacob murmured as he kissed the top of her head.

"Nope," Rachel said lazily. She tilted her head up to kiss him on the chin. "What, you've got to that look," Rachel protested as she caught sight of Jacob's face.

Jacob lips quirked up. "I thought you liked that look."

Rachel sat up, pulling the sheet up around her body. "Not when we're in bed. What are you thinking about? Besides me?"

Jacob laughed and pulled her down against his chest. "Mostly about you. I'm thinking how incredibly soft you are. I'm thinking how much I love you. I'm thinking how beautiful you are, and did I mention how much I love you?"

Rachel purred appreciatively and kissed his shoulder.

"I'm also thinking that I hope to hell you aren't pregnant...ouch" Jacob exclaimed as Rachel bit his shoulder.

"We already had that discussion," she growled.

"I know sweetheart, It's just . . ."

"You're being paranoid. I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. After all, we've had unprotected sex once? I mean what are the odds..."

Jacob snorted. "That's the kind of thinking that gets way to many teenagers in trouble. It only takes once Rachel. It all depends on where you are in your cycle. If you ovulate within the next five days you could get pregnant, from our having unprotected sex tonight."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ummm, while a woman's egg is only viable for about a day after ovulation, sperm remain viable for as long as five days. So again, depending on your cycle, and keeping in mind that. . . "

Rachel reached up and placed her fingers against his lips silencing him. "Forget that I asked."

Jacob smiled and kissed her fingers.

"I'm also thinking about Felix."

"What?" Rachel sat up again. "You're in bed with me and thinking about Felix? I'm not sure I like where this is going."

Jacob sat up and faced her, saying seriously, "I know, we're going to lie to the Bureau about us, I mean, we have to. But, I don't know, I, just don't feel right about lying to Felix. He's not the Bureau Rachel, he's a friend."

"You're right. He's part of the team, he's one of us. It wouldn't be right for us to lie to him."

Jacob was relieved that Rachel agreed so readily to his concerns about Felix.

"Besides," Jacob admitted sheepishly, "I kinda think he suspects how I feel about you already."

In response to Rachel's raised eyebrow, Jacob continued. "I guess I, well, I missed you Rachel. I think Felix realized how often I was calling you. But its ok, I don't think Felix will sell us out to the Bureau."

"No, I don't think he would either, But Jacob," she continued gravely, "Just like we're not going to lie to Felix, we need to make it clear to him that we don't expect him to lie for us."

"What do you mean?"

"It's one thing for me to put my career on the line, I love you and you are more than worth any risk to my job. But it wouldn't be fair for us to ask Felix to put his career on the line for us. I hope he wouldn't report us, but I wouldn't blame him if he did. And I would never expect him to lie about us, if he was asked a direct question. Are you ok with that?"

Jacob thought for a few minutes and then nodded his head. "Yeah, that's the right way to do it."

He hesitated, "Rachel, I think we should have the same agreement."

"What do you mean?"

"I love you Rachel and I'm not ashamed of the way I feel about you. Yes, we need to hide what we feel from the Bureau, so they won't separate us. But if Frank, or your boss, asks us directly what our relationship is, I don't want to lie to them. What do you think?"

Rachel looked at him in silence for a few minutes, and then she nodded her head in agreement. "You're right; we have nothing to be ashamed of. It might be against the Bureau's rules for us to be in love, but that's not our fault."

"Agreed," Jacob laughed, "we might be illicit lovers, but we are not liars."

Jacob lay back down, pulling Rachel with him, settling her head back on his shoulder. For a while they lay there in silence, enjoying being together.

"Um, I think," Jacob began.

"Not again," Rachel groaned.

"Very funny, what I was going to say was that I think we should include Alex in the no lying policy."

"Of course we'll tell Alex. She's your family, and I, we; we've grown close since I've been here."

Jacob hesitated over his next question; he knew that Rachel's relationship with her father was rocky. "Umm, do you want to tell your father?"

Rachel snorted with laughter, "Are you kidding? The first thing he'd do after he hung up on me would be to call the Bureau to report me for unprofessional behaviour. No, I most definitely don't want to tell him. Besides, he already doesn't like you. I'd rather he not completely hate you."

"What do you mean he doesn't like me? He's never even met me! What have you told him about me?"

"It's not you personally he doesn't like. He just thinks my being assigned to your detail is, oh, I don't know, beneath me? He seems to think I should be doing something more important than following an absent-minded science nerd around."

"What..," Jacob began.

Rachel shifted, putting her arms around Jacob's neck and kissing him. "Stop, we are not talking about my father and his attitude toward you, me, or the Bureau. Not now, not here." Rachel kissed him again and ran her foot up his leg. "We have much more interesting things to think about."

"Quit tempting me, I mean it, we shouldn't press our luck."

Rachel mewed in protest as Jacob took hold of her wandering hands.

"I swear," he sighed, "I can't remember the last time I did so many reckless things in one day."

Rachel leaned over him to squint at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "It's after midnight, so it's a new day. Your reckless count is now officially zero. You can start being reckless all over again"

"Not funny Rachel,"

"You're overreacting. What, two, ok, three reckless acts if we count you hitting Dilworth and ditching him and Felix as separate things. And I still contend that your making love to me was not reckless. Sorry, but I don't think you classify as a wild and crazy guy."

"Actually, umm, you see, I, I kind of did a few more things before I came down here." Jacob sounded more than a little guilty.

At this point Agent Young came roaring back. Rachel sat up and firmly wrapped the sheet around her body. Glaring at Jacob with narrowed eyes, she spat out, "Hood, just what the hell did you do."

Jacob sat up and leaned against the headboard. "I meant to tell you earlier, but you distracted me," he complained. "So you can't be mad, ok? But you have no idea what it was like up there in Boston. That hospital administrator, the other doctors, Dilworth, they didn't care about the truth. They didn't care about those babies and their families. All they cared about was covering up what happened. All they wanted to do was save their own asses."

Rachel softened at the bitterness she heard in his voice. She knew how difficult he found it, dealing with liars, with those whose carelessness or selfishness cost others their lives, their health or safety.

"Ok, I'm not mad, but what did you do? I mean, I know I'm on leave, but it's still my job to protect you. Even from yourself. So, is it anything I can fix, keep away from the ears of the Bureau?"

"I don't think so Rachel, see, I, I made a few phone calls."

Rachel went cold. "You what?" she gasped. "You know that all of the work you do for the Bureau is confidential, hell most of it ends up classified. This is serious. I mean, you could get fired for this or even prosecuted."

"I could get fired? Well that would be ok, I mean, it would solve..." Jacob petered out as Rachel glared at him again.

"Focus, Hood," she barked. "Right now, the game plan is for neither one of us to get fired. Who did you call?"

Jacob looked at her thoughtfully for a few minutes. "Mostly I called other government agencies. I called a friend of mine at the NIH, he's ah, he's in charge of the department that oversees clinical trials. He, ah, he was interested in what was going on up there. We talked about maybe the NIH getting behind some legislation that would criminalize what Marchette was doing."

"Wait, it was already a crime, he murdered those babies,"

"Maybe, but we need to get the law changed; using unsuspecting people in clinical trials shouldn't just be unethical, or against regulation. It should be a crime in and of itself. We shouldn't have to rely on other laws."

"Ok, not a bad call, I can't see the Bureau getting too pissed over that, so who else did you call?"

Jacob was heartened by Rachel's reaction. Maybe things weren't as bad as he thought.

"Well, I found some indications in his notes that Marchette was getting funding from a pharmaceutical firm in Boston. That's bad, Rachel, really bad. I mean, if they knew he was conducting these trials, they're as guilty as him in those deaths. So, I called the FDA. It's their job to oversee stuff like this. I, uh, called the head of the Center for Drug Evaluation and Research. He seemed concerned that the company might be doing illegal drug tests."

Rachel pursed her lips, "Still ok, I mean, not great, but not an agency that the Bureau might not notify anyway. Who else?"

Jacob took a deep breath. "I called the IRSandJustice."

"Beg pardon?"

"The IRS and the Justice Department, I mean, it looked like Marchette was getting money under the table from the drug company. I'll bet he wasn't declaring it on his taxes and I don't think paying bribes or for illegal research is tax deductable. The person I talked to at the Criminal Investigation division seemed to agree"

"As for Justice," Jacob shrugged. "I wasn't sure about them, but the woman I talked to from the Corporate Fraud Task Force sounded interested. Something about illegal payments and bribery in a publically traded company."

Jacob sat nervously as Rachel stared at him, chewing on her bottom lip. Finally she spoke,

"Ok, I think we can deal with this. After all, you called government agencies with a legitimate interest in what was going on at that hospital. Yeah, you violated protocol, but hell, the Director is one of your oldest friends. I'm sure if we call him early enough tomorrow to give him a heads-up, things will be ok. It's not like you called the press or anything."

"Well, actually…" Jacob seemed pained, he knew she wouldn't like what he was about to say.

Rachel's mouth hung open. "No. Do not tell me you called the press."

Jacob looked at her stonily. "I had to. All the rest of them, all those agencies, they might do something to the hospital and to that drug company, but they'd try to keep it quiet. Those families, Rachel, they deserved to know what happened to their children. They deserve the truth. They shouldn't have to live the rest of their lives wondering why their children had to die. So I called the Health and Science editor at the Boston Globe. He was thrilled to get my call, promised me he'd get some reporters right on the story."

Rachel sat there stunned, shaking her head. Then something occurred to her. "How in the hell did you get in touch with all these people? I mean, it was after 7:00 p.m. when you called me from the airport. I'll grant you the guy from the NIH; he's a friend of yours. But the others? How did you manage to get in touch with them on a Tuesday night?"

Jacob looked at her in surprise. "Rachel, I told you once before, the Bureau has its resources. I called the switchboard and explained what I wanted. They put me through to the research people Felix calls all the time. They got me the names and numbers I needed. Most of the people were kind of surprised to get my call, but once I explained who I was and what I had to say, they were more than happy to talk to me."

Rachel looked at him in amazement, and then suddenly Agent Young disappeared, as Rachel collapsed against his chest laughing helplessly. "I can't believe it, you, you" she gasped.

"What, what's so funny,"

"Oh Jacob, only you would call the Bureau for help when you were on the run from the Bureau."

"So," Jacob asked, as he slid the two of them back down onto the bed, "not mad at me?"

"I guess not. But you know there is going to be hell to pay in the morning, don't you."

Jacob yawned, "Yeah, I guess. But right now, I'm too sleepy to keep talking. Let's deal with this then, ok?"

Rachel snuggled into his side, and murmured her agreement. A few seconds later, Jacob nudged her.

"Umm, Rachel. I almost forgot, I made one other call."

"Nooo," Rachel moaned softly. "Who?"

"Well, I don't know if I told you, but that hospital in Boston? It was a Catholic one. So I figured I owed the Cardinal of the Archdiocese of Boston a call, sort of a courtesy call. I mean, I thought I remember reading about them having some problems there a few years ago. Thought he should know he had some more problems to deal with. He was nice about it, thanked me for calling."

Rachel just shook her head. "Only you Jacob, only you."

Jacob smiled and kissed her. "Night Rachel, love you."

"Night Jacob, love you too."

Rachel settled down next to Jacob, ready to slip into sleep, when suddenly her eyes flew open. She shot up in the bed. "Oh no, no, no, no! Jacob, wake up, wake up now!"

Jacob opened his eyes and glared at her. "What, I thought we agreed, we'd deal with all this crap in the morning. I'm tired, sweetheart. Let's get some sleep." He tried to pull her back down against him.

"No," Rachel said swatting at his hands. "You can't sleep here. You need to get up right now, get dressed, and get yourself upstairs into the guest bedroom."

"Damnit Rachel, what's the matter with you? Why do I have to move upstairs? What's going on?"

"Owen is going on, that's what going on."

Jacob laughed and tried once again to pull her down on the bed. "What's the problem with Owen? Afraid he's going to snitch on us to the Bureau?"

"Jacob, I am not joking. Owen was thrilled to hear you were coming and disappointed when I said he couldn't wait up for you. If I know him, he'll be up at the crack of dawn looking for you. And if you aren't in the guest bedroom, what do you think he'll do?"

"What?"

"He'll come looking for you. Do you really want to have to explain to your eight year old nephew what you're doing in bed with me? With. No. Clothes. On."

Jacob laughed at the expression on Rachel's face. "So we put some clothes on. He's eight, I don't think he's going to be asking any embarrassing questions"

"That's what you think! Unless of course you want to be the one to explain to Owen exactly how babies are made?"

Jacob was beginning to look a little uneasy. "Oh, come on Rachel, you're exaggerating, I mean he's eight, we can lock the door…"

Rachel interrupted. "I mean it Jacob. I owe Alex a lot, I'm not going to repay her hospitality by, well let's just say I don't think Alex would appreciate her son finding us in bed together."

Her expression softened. "Look at it this way, we have to learn to be discreet. We can practice on Owen."

Jacob sighed. He knew a losing battle when he saw one. He slowly got out of bed and fished his jeans out of the pile of clothes on the floor. He slipped into them and gathered up the rest.

"Ok, I'm leaving, but for the record, I think this time you're the one being paranoid.

Rachel knelt on the bed and gave him a hug. "Thank you. I promise, I'll make it up to you."

He kissed her lightly and headed out the door. "Night, Rachel, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Jacob," Rachel whispered. "Love you."


	5. Chapter 5

All too soon, Rachel's 1alarm buzzed and she reached out to silence it. Memories of the previous night, of making love with Jacob, washed over her and she smiled contentedly. Her smile broadened as she heard the sound of running footsteps overhead.

A small boy's voice called out, "Uncle Jacob, wake up."

She had been right to insist that Jacob leave her, no, their, bed and sleep in the guest room upstairs. As she had suspected, Owen was up early and anxious to see his uncle. Rachel decided to shower and dress quickly. She hadn't told Jacob about her call to Felix, alerting the Bureau to his location. Last night, Rachel had hoped that she and Felix could salvage the incident Jacob had caused, but after what he had told her she knew that was a futile hope. Rachel expected the FBI descend upon the house by the bay sooner rather than later to deal with their recalcitrant science advisor.

Half an hour later, Rachel was in the kitchen beginning the morning routine. Rachel knew that Owen missed his mother, so she was spoiling him in little ways, with special treats for his breakfast and lunch.

The coffee was perking and she had just finished mixing pancake batter when she heard Owen and Jacob's voices as they came down the stairs. She couldn't make out the words, just Owen's voice, light and high, and Jacob's, husky and smooth. Just the sound of his voice made her breath catch in her throat and her stomach clench as she remembered the way he had whispered how much he wanted her, loved her, as he caressed her, made love to her the night before. As Jacob and Owen entered the kitchen, Rachel smiled at him and suddenly felt shy in his presence

"Hi there," she said softly, seeing him for the first time as Jacob, her lover, not as Hood, her assignment. He looked so damn good standing there, freshly showered, and dressed like her in jeans and a t-shirt, that she just wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him. But Owen was there and for his and Alex's sake, they had to be discreet.

"Good morning," Jacob said. He hesitated momentarily, wanting to touch her so badly, but then he gave her his half smile as their attention was claimed by the small boy standing between them.

"Rachel, Uncle Jacob says he can stay until Mom gets back! And he can come to school with me on Friday for show and tell!"

Rachel laughed at the thought of the confusion Jacob could create in a classroom of second graders.

"Really that's great. I'm sure your teacher will appreciate it."

Owen and Jacob settled down at the table for breakfast. Just then the phone rang. Jacob looked at Rachel apprehensively, as she reached out to answer it.

"Hello, oh hi Mrs. Creighton…Oh, the car… yes, that's Dr. Hood's… you know, Alex's brother? He decided to pay Alex and Owen a surprise visit…yes, it is a shame… no, I couldn't say... Mrs. Creighton, I have to go ... have to get Owen's breakfast…yes, goodbye."

"What was that all about," Jacob asked.

"Neighbors," Rachel answered shortly. "Mrs. Creighton saw a strange car in the driveway on her walk this morning, and she wanted to make sure everything was ok."

"You're kidding?"

Rachel shrugged, "It's a small town, everyone knows everyone's business. Mrs. Creighton is actually the second call about your car this morning." Rachel smiled at the look on Jacob's face. "Been a while since you've lived in a small town?"

Jacob just shook his head. "Coffee ready?" Rachel poured coffee for Jacob and their fingers lingered, lightly caressing each other as she handed him the mug.

Owen was unfazed by the phone call; he kept up his happy chatter. "Guess what's for breakfast Uncle Jacob? Rachel says that since I've been so good while Mom's away that I can have chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream. Maybe she'll make some for you too."

Jacob raised his eyebrows at Rachel, smiling at the thought of her being so domestic.

Rachel raised her eyebrows back at him and replied, "I'm not so sure of that, chocolate chip pancakes are only for good boys, and I have a feeling the FBI doesn't think your uncle qualifies."

Jacob grinned wickedly at Rachel, "Oh, I don't know about that Rachel, I think I've been very, very, good lately. Don't you agree?"

Rachel felt herself beginning to blush and she quickly turned to the stove and busied herself with the pancakes. Jacob laughed softly and devoted himself to entertaining his nephew.

The trio had finished breakfast; Jacob was quizzing Owen for his spelling test as Rachel finished packing his lunch. Jacob looked over at Rachel with a frown as they became aware of the sound of a car; no make that cars, coming up the drive to the house.

Owen dashed from the kitchen and shouted, "Uncle Jacob, Rachel, there are three big black SUV's out front."

Rachel sighed, the moment of truth had arrived, rather sooner than she had expected. "Owen," she called, "why don't you answer the door for me, ok? And show them into the front room"

"Rachel," Jacob growled, "How did they know where to find me?

"Felix called when you first went missing," she explained. "Jacob, he was frantic with worry. I'm sorry, but I had to let him know you were safe."

Jacob slumped in his chair. "I guess I'm in pretty deep trouble, huh"

Rachel ran her fingers lightly across Jacob's cheek, cupping it with her hand, "Yeah, you are," she said gently, "Let's go deal with the fall-out from your little episode."

Jacob turned his head and lightly kissed her palm. "You're right, let's go face the music."

As Jacob and Rachel walked into the room, Rachel's eyes widened as she saw the group waiting for them. Felix Lee and Carson Dilworth she had half expected. She had hoped that the Director and her own boss would send deputies to deal with Hood. But no such luck. Sitting there in the armchairs flanking the fireplace sat Frank Fuller, Director of the FBI and T.C. McGruder, chief of the Executive Protection Detail.

Dilworth, Felix, and an agent Rachel didn't know where ranged behind the two men against the fireplace. Rachel looked at Felix who grimaced and tilted his head subtly toward Dilworth. Rachel figured Dilworth had decided to get his version of the happenings in Boston on the record first. After all, no matter whom you believed, Hood or Dilworth, there had been a serious breach of EPD protocol and it looked like McGruder wanted to deal with it personally.

Rachel interrupted Owen who was busy telling Director Fuller, who was after all something of a family friend, all about how Uncle Jacob was going to be at show and tell on Friday.

"Owen, it's about time for you to catch your bus. Your backpack and lunch are in the kitchen."

As Owen left the room, Rachel faced the Director and said in a low voice, "Please, he'll be out of the house in a few minutes, could we not start this until he's gone? I don't want him upset."

Frank smiled at her and nodded his head. Rachel relaxed fractionally as Owen came back in the room with his school things.

"Uncle Jacob, I'll see you after school, 'kay? Rachel, what did you pack me for lunch? Did you put some of your molasses cookies in again today? I traded one to Cory yesterday and he said they were awesome. Are you gonna walk me to the bus?"

Laughing, Rachel bent down to give the boy a hug. "You'll find out what's in your lunch at lunch, and I better not find out you've been trading my cookies away for junk food. I made them special for you."

The reactions of the men in the room varied from the rapt look Jacob's face to Dilworth's snort of contempt. In jeans and a t-shirt, with her long blond hair falling over her shoulders, he thought she looked more like a soccer mom than a reputedly tough as nails Special Agent.

Frank had watched the exchange between Rachel and Owen with some amusement, now he spoke up. "Tell you what Owen; I came down here to talk to your Uncle Jacob and Rachel. How about I have one of my security detail walk you to the bus instead?"

Owen's eyes grew big and he nodded his head enthusiastically. "Oh yeah, that would be cool."

Frank looked at the third agent in the room, Ian Kendrick, his own bodyguard. "Kendrick, you take Owen. Tell the others to keep an eye on things outside. We'll be here awhile."

"Sure thing, sir," the young agent answered. "Where do you want me when I get back? In or out?"

Frank considered this, glancing at McGruder. At McGruder's nod, he answered, "Out. You, Matthews, and Santos can amuse yourselves by patrolling the perimeter."

Rachel called after them, "Hey, don't just leave him at the stop. You have to wait for the bus!"

Kendrick waved a hand in the air acknowledging her as he and Owen walked from the room.

Frank then turned his attention to Jacob and Rachel. "So, Jacob, Agent Young, have a seat," he said gesturing to the loveseat that faced the chairs.

Jacob and Rachel sat uneasily on the small loveseat, trying to keep as much distance between them as possible.

"Jacob," Frank looked at his old friend with a slight smile on his face. "Have a good night last night, sleep well and all?"

Jacob looked at Frank warily, Rachel's eyes widened slightly, surely he didn't suspect?

"Ah, yeah, I guess so, why?"

The smile left Frank's face and he glared angrily at Jacob. "Because I didn't, damnit! Because from about 3:00 a.m. on I started receiving phone calls! And do you know who called me, first?"

Jacob shrugged his shoulders and tried to answer.

"That was a rhetorical question! I got a call from the Boston Globe. Then CNN and Fox called. Wanting me to confirm the story attributed to our Special Science Advisor. Damnit Jacob, doesn't that confidentiality agreement you signed mean anything to you? You may consider yourself a whistleblower, but the Bureau considers it insubordination."

Jacob tried to explain, "I didn't think anyone.."

"Damnit Jacob! This is a disaster," Frank roared. "I got calls from the Secretaries of Treasury and Commerce and the Attorney freaking General first thing this morning. And do you want to know what they all wanted? They all wanted to know what the hell the FBI was doing ordering their people to open up investigations. What in the hell were you thinking?"

Jacob opened his mouth to answer, but Frank waved him off.

"You may be one of my oldest friends but damnit, this is going too far. And to top it off, you assaulted a federal agent. Again, what the hell were you thinking?"

Jacob got to his feet and started pacing the room, hands in his pockets.

"What was I thinking?" he said bitterly, "I'll tell you exactly what I was thinking Frank. I was thinking about all the cases I've worked on for you for almost four years. I was thinking of all the things I've watched the government cover up, classify, all kinds of crap. Like with Cal Rigdon and Ray Wynne. And I was thinking that this time, there was no way I was cooperating. Those bastards up in Boston deserve everything they have coming to them. Marchette, the drug company, the hospital, what they did was beyond unforgivable. They used those people, those babies, as if they were less than human. That's what I was thinking."

Jacob stopped pacing, looking out the front window, shoulders slumped, the picture of dejection. Frank stared at his friend in astonishment. He had never heard Jacob sound so disillusioned.

"Jacob, you know we don't ignore these things, I mean, yeah, we try to keep things quiet, to avoid panic, and yes, sometimes to avoid embarrassing the government. But we don't let people get off scot free. I mean, Wynne's in federal prison and the corporations, the people you've exposed, they've all paid the price."

Jacob snorted in disbelief.

"Really, Jacob, they have. Just because you've never paid attention to the follow-up doesn't mean there wasn't any. But we have to follow channels, we can't just go off half-cocked like you did last night."

Jacob turned to face his friend. "So," he challenged him. "You'd have called all the same people I called last night?"

"Eventually, and well, almost all"

"Why only almost?"

"Well I sure as hell wouldn't have called the press!" Frank retorted. "Why them? What good will that do except stir up bad publicity? Considering that you've brought half the government down on that hospital and that drug company, that should be punishment enough."

"I wanted the publicity Frank, even with all the trouble with government, I was afraid that it would happen quietly. I wanted to make sure," Jacob's voice broke as he turned to look out the window, "I wanted to make sure that those parents found out just why their children died and who was responsible for killing them. They, they deserved to know."

Frank shook his head. "Jacob, sit down."

Jacob rejoined Rachel on the loveseat. "Ok Frank, let's cut to the chase. I'm really in no mood to argue, to justify to you what I did last night. All I can say is that you weren't there, you don't know what it was like. I'm not sorry for what I did, and it can't be undone. So just how much trouble am I in? You gonna to fire me or what?"

Frank and McGruder exchanged glances. In reality, aside from the phone call to the press, all of the other calls would have been made eventually. They just would have gone through the proper channels. But the call to the press? That was intolerable. Not only did it violate Bureau protocol, but it violated the confidentiality agreement Jacob had signed. Friend or no friend, Frank was going to have to deal harshly with him over this.

"I don't know, but yeah, Jacob, you're in big trouble. I'm definitely going to have to suspend you, at least until the inquiry is over. I mean, what you did, calling the press, could be viewed as a violation of federal law. If you're lucky, everything will be …"

He was interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone, his cell phone. Frank frowned when he saw that it was his assistant trying to reach him.

"I thought I told you no calls… what, you're kidding me? ... He didn't? ... He said WHAT? Are you serious? He called the Bureau…" Frank shot a startled look at Jacob. "Are you sure you heard right? …. Oh, you taped it? . . . And you got a transcript? Good, I'm going to need to hear this whole thing. God, this is unbelievable." Frank laughed, "Yeah, I guess that was a poor choice of words. Um, I guess now we'll finish up here pretty soon. Expect me back in about an hour or so."

Frank ended the call and stowed his cell back in his pocket. He sat and looked at Jacob with some amusement.

"So, Jacob, tell me what you know about His Eminence, Sean Patrick Cardinal O'Malley."

"Umm, not much, why," asked Jacob cautiously.

"He seems to know a lot about you, Enough to give an interview to CNN to praise you in particular and the FBI in general for, now how did Jim say he put it, 'rooting out the evil that was flourishing within an institution meant to heal the afflicted'. He was pleased with you all right. Not just for the evil rooting, but apparently you're a man of conscience, making sure that these wrong-doers got what's coming to them. Praised you to the skies and said the Bureau was working on the side of the angels. He commended the government for not even thinking of a cover-up. He even promised the complete cooperation of the Archdiocese of Boston in any necessary investigation."

Jacob looked pleased. "I'm glad that he took it so well. He seemed pretty upset on the phone last night, but he did promise me he'd look into the situation."

Frank burst out laughing. "I can't believe it, he was one of your late night phone calls?"

"Well, it only seemed right to let him know. I mean, it was a Catholic hospital where all this was going on, I just thought he might be concerned. We actually had a nice talk last night. He, uh, understood how I felt."

Frank shook his head. "Ironic"

"What?"

"I mean, considering how you feel about organized religion, I think it's ironic that your ass just got saved by a Prince of the Catholic Church."

"I don't understand."

"Are you kidding me?" Frank exclaimed, "You've practically been canonized by the Cardinal and the press in Boston for what you've done. The Bureau, for a change, is being shown as a force for goodness and light. If it gets out that we prosecuted you for those same actions, the Bureau would take a huge PR hit. I swear to God, Jacob, you must be living right."

"I take it this means I'm not in trouble?" Jacob asked warily.

Before Frank could answer, McGruder cut in. "Well maybe not for all those phone calls, but we still have to deal with an assault on a federal agent and you ditching your detail."

"Well, how about his assault on me?" Jacob scowled. "Or doesn't what he did to me count?"

McGruder gave Jacob a level look. "Technically, no, it doesn't count as an assault. According to Dilworth, he acted to protect you from getting yourself into a dangerous situation."

Jacob was contemptuous. "Of course he'd say that; the truth is, he just disagreed with my analysis of the situation and decided unilaterally to stop me from doing my job the way it needed to be done!"

McGruder raised his eyebrows. Shortly after Dilworth had returned from Boston, he had requested an audience to file an official complaint against Hood. Dilworth alleged that Young had developed a personal and most likely, intimate, relationship with Hood. That Hood was unused to having to deal with a 'real' bodyguard and handler. While McGruder was skeptical, he couldn't help but remember the parade of handlers who had preceded Young.

Frank shifted in his seat. McGruder had filled him in on Dilworth's allegations on the drive down to Deale. They disturbed him more that he was willing to admit. He had been taken aback when he had originally learned that Young was recuperating from her injury here, but Jacob had glibly assured him that the arrangement was as much for Alex's benefit as Young's. And he wasn't too suspicious when Jacob had turned up in Deale after the debacle that was Boston; after all, it was his home. But he had been surprised and a little concerned when Owen had informed him that Alex in New York. He wondered uneasily if Jacob had been aware of that when he had taken off from Boston.

"McGruder's right Jacob," Frank said. "You've been under the protection of the EPD for almost two years now. What the hell came over you?"

"I was given to understand that I was put under the protection of the EPD because my life was threatened, because that extremist group blew up my car."

McGruder grunted an acknowledgement.

"So," Jacob raised his eyebrows, "when did they gain the authority to decide how I do my job? How I conduct my investigations?"

"You're splitting hairs Jacob and you know it. You know that your bodyguard has final say on the safety of any course of action you take."

"Maybe." Jacob shrugged. "All I know is he manhandled me, refused to let me act as I saw necessary to conduct my investigation, and delayed the identification of the compound needed to create the vaccine. Because of him, three people died needless."

Jacob glared at the men opposite him. "I can't believe that you would consider for a moment that his actions were justified and mine weren't."


	6. Chapter 6

Frank began to respond, but McGruder put up a hand, silencing him. He thought it was time to bring the matter to a head. To put Young on the spot, to see how she would react. He had a great deal of respect for the woman. She was a fine agent and had been doing damn good work with Hood for the past year. Work that, in his opinion, went far beyond that expected of a handler or bodyguard. He hadn't put much credence into Dilworth's accusations; but after arriving in Deale, he wasn't so sure.

"What's your call here Agent Young? I assume Hood filled you in on what happened? Do you think Dilworth was justified?"

Rachel shifted uneasily in her seat. "Sir, I have Hood's version of what happened. I wouldn't like to second-guess Agent Dilworth; after all, he was there, not me."

McGruder refused to let her off the hook. "Loyalty to the service only goes so far. Dilworth claims that Hood wanted to act on a wild hunch, go out banging on doors in the worst part of Boston in the middle of the night; that square with what Hood told you?"

"Pretty much," Rachel admitted.

"So, would you have done the same as Dilworth?"

At this Rachel sat up straighter, squared her shoulders and responded crisply.

"No, sir, I wouldn't."

Dilworth blurted out, "I told you, Agent Young has developed a personal relationship with Dr. Hood and is incapable of acting effectively as his bodyguard. In my opinion, she has no control over Hood; she let him run wild, so of course he resented my reining him in."

"If I may continue," Rachel responded icily.

McGruder nodded.

"I wouldn't have acted as Agent Dilworth did for two reasons. First, basic physics."

"Physics," McGruder was confused, "what's that have to do…"

"Mass and energy," Rachel answered crisply. "Hood is taller and heavier than me. Greater mass as it were. For me to move that mass, I would have to expend a great deal of energy. Enough energy that Hood might be injured, even if only slightly."

"And," Rachel glared at Dilworth, "I do not believe that it is appropriate to injure or physically overpower a protectee unless faced with a clear, immediate threat to his life or safety."

McGruder considered her answer. "Reasonable, so what's your second reason?"

Rachel lifted her chin. "Past experience. I've worked with Hood for over a year now. I've learned to respect his hunches." Rachel smiled, recalling something Hood had told her early in their association, "after all, once upon a time even gravity was just a hunch."

Jacob broke in, "See, I told you, Dilworth was being unreasonable. I can assure you, if Rachel had been with me in Boston, things would have gone differently."

McGruder considered this carefully. "You really think things would have been different? Why? What makes her so much better than anyone else the EPD supplies? You have to know, there was quite some comment when your parade of handlers ended with Agent Young."

Jacob flushed angrily, "yes, I'm aware that some people," he threw a dirty look in Dilworth's direction, "seem to think I like having Rachel around because she's a pretty blonde. I'm not sure which is the greater insult; to my character or to her competence."

"I _like_, having Rachel around because, unlike the other idiots you saddled me with," jerking his head toward Dilworth "she is both intelligent and has a fair share of curiosity. Both things being vital to the work we do."

"But Jacob," Frank objected, "she's just your bodyguard and handler."

"Maybe she started out that way, but that changed, I consider her an equal partner in our investigations. The contributions she makes to my work are invaluable. And that is why if Rachel had been with me in Boston, things would have been different." Jacob sat back, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the men in front of him.

McGruder looked over at Rachel. "So," he said softly, "equal partner? Ok, I'll buy that, so what would have been done differently? I take it you would have let Hood here go out on his little baby hunt?"

Rachel was appalled. "Of course not sir, that was an incredibly stupid idea."

Jacob was shocked, "Rachel, you said that you agreed with me, that what Dilworth did was wrong!"

Rachel looked over at him, "Yeah, Dilworth was wrong in what he did to you, but I gotta say, he was right about your plan, it sucked."

McGruder was beginning to be amused. "So, his plan sucked, but you respect his hunches, how do you stop him and what do you do instead?"

"Again, I have the advantage over Dilworth, I know Hood. He responds best to logic. I could have stopped him with a simple question."

"My plan did not suck!" Jacob was indignant. "What question?"

"Ok, it's the middle of the night, a man and a woman came banging on Alex's door. They claim they're with the FBI, but hey, she can't confirm it, 'cause did I mention it's the middle of the night? They insist that she go upstairs, get Owen and turn him over to them for unspecified medical tests. So, what's Alex gonna do?"

Jacob grimaced. "You mean before or after she calls the cops?"

Rachel again addressed McGruder. "If Hood said he needed those babies, he needed them. I would have sent the cops .."

Jacob interrupted, "but it would have taken forever to convince them to cooperate."

Rachel ignored this interruption. "I'd then have gotten Hood back to the hospital ASAP. Maybe if he'd gotten there earlier," she shrugged, "who knows?" She added softly, almost to herself, "I would have handled things differently from the beginning."

"Really," McGruder challenged her, "how?"

Rachel stiffened, "Sir, it's one thing to explain how I would have handled a specific situation differently from Agent Dilworth where he and I share basically the same information. I don't think I should be second guessing how Agent Dilworth acted throughout the entire case, he was there, I wasn't."

"Missy," McGruder barked, "I'm ordering you to second guess him."

Rachel glared at her boss, missy indeed!

"Fine," she snapped, "I can accept the police or the local office not being notified when Hood was first called to Boston..."

"Why?" McGruder questioned.

"Not all of the cases we handle involve a direct threat to Hood's life."

"Like in Texas with the PCP," Hood contributed.

Rachel nodded. "Good example, the drug dealers looking for the PCP had no idea that Hood was conducting an investigation. There was never a threat to his life. But in this case, the moment Hood discovered that there was a pattern to those deaths, the threat to him was definite."

McGruder looked a question.

"The pattern," Rachel explained, "meant, at the least, a serial killer, at most, some kind of criminal conspiracy. Some person or persons were at risk of being exposed by Hood's investigation. Since there was no way of knowing the extent of the threat, the police, or at least the local office, should have been notified at once. We could have used the extra man-power anyway. There's no way Felix should have been reviewing medical records."

Rachel threw an apologetic look at Felix, "Not that you're not capable of understanding them, but that's not your strength."

She looked back to McGruder. "Felix is superb at ferreting out intel about, from people. I'm sure if he had been able to focus on the staff of the hospital, he would have made the connection between Clare and Marchette sooner. And knowing that there was a direct connection between a chemist working in the pharmaceutical lab and an aide in the nursery might have brought a break a little sooner."

Rachel looked over at Jacob, "Hood told me last night that he thought I would have brought Clare to his attention sooner. That's probably right."

She smiled slightly. "It's not unusual for there to be a random woman or two floating around the edges of a Hood investigation." Jacob squirmed in his seat in embarrassment; he knew where Rachel was heading.

"Mostly they're trying to flirt, but every once in a while they have some information about the case, but are afraid to approach him." Rachel cocked an eyebrow at Jacob when he muttered a protest.

"No, you have to admit it Hood, sometimes you get a little intense when you get consumed with a case. It's part of my job to figure out what type they are and deal with them. As it turned out, Clare had a key piece of information.

Now, we're up to the 'baby hunt.' By the time we got to that point, what with either the local office or the police fully involved; the locals would have responded quickly to the request." Rachel sat back "And that is how I would have handled things differently!"

McGruder looked at her approvingly; Rachel sitting in Deale obviously had a better grasp of the situation in Boston, and how to work with Hood, than Dilworth ever did. But then, McGruder mused, Dilworth was older, had a different perspective on the job. And, as much as he hated to admit, it, the man wasn't near as smart as Young.

A puzzled expression crossed Rachel's face. She twisted in her seat, pulling one leg up under her so she could face Jacob head on. "There is one thing I don't understand. How did Clare know which babies to infect? I mean, Marchette never came near the nursery did he?"

Jacob shook his head, "No, I'm almost positive he didn't."

Rachel looked to Felix for confirmation.

"No ma'am," Felix answered firmly. "I had lists of everyone who as much as set foot in that nursery. He was never even on the floor."

"Right, then how were they picked? There's no way in hell he picked them at random. He was the real deal, wasn't he?"

Jacob twisted on the loveseat, unconsciously mimicking Rachel's position. ""What do you mean?"

"I mean, he was a real scientist, like you, right?"

Frank protested, "Well, hardly like Jacob!"

Jacob gave a half smile. "I think Rachel means like me if I were an immoral psychopath."

Rachel threw him a grin. "Exactly, this guy wasn't just someone with a book of science experiments and delusions of grandeur?"

"No, whatever else he was, Marchette was a fully trained, and I hate to admit, a talented research chemist." Jacob said.

"And that," Rachel declared, "is why there is no way those babies were picked at random."

"Why not?" put in Frank. He blinked in surprise at the identical looks of contempt on Rachel and Jacob's faces. Jacob began to answer, but Rachel beat him to it.

"Variables," she answered shortly. "When you're testing something on a group of subjects, they have to be as alike as you can get them. Otherwise how can you tell if your results are any good? You wouldn't be able to tell if it was the thing you were testing or something about the subjects themselves that influenced the results."

"Lab rats!" Jacob said softly. "In his journal he referred to the babies as lab rats. I thought he was being callous, but…"

"In reality he was being literal. They were like lab rats to him. Close enough physically and genetically so as not to make a difference, and perfectly healthy" Rachel finished the thought for him.

"But we're talking newborns," Frank protested. "How different can they be?"

"You'd be amazed," Jacob answered. "They may all share approximately the same height and weight, but they are still unique individuals."

"And in that population," Rachel said, "even the heights and weights might vary dramatically,"

Jacob looked at her quizzically.

"From what you told me," Rachel continued, "this hospital was in a poor section Boston, but not totally poverty stricken, right?"

Jacob nodded his assent.

"Well, that means you're going to have a real cross-section of patients, some with insurance, but most without. And that means a lot of moms with poor prenatal care giving birth to low weight babies. Plus, I'll bet there were a fair number of crack babies." Rachel and Jacob both looked to Felix for confirmation.

"You're right ma'am," he answered grimly. "I remember thinking at the time how strange it was that the littlest and weakest babies weren't getting sick."

Rachel nodded her head in satisfaction. "Right, he was targeting certain babies, but how?"

Jacob thought carefully, "They do some genetic testing at birth, maybe Marchette…"

"No," Rachel cut in decisively, "it can't have been that, first of all, Clare wouldn't have had access to those records, would she, she was only an aide?"

Felix chimed in, "nope, I asked her to get me some records once when she was helping us, and she told me she couldn't."

Rachel continued, "Plus the timing is wrong."

Jacob leaned toward Rachel, intent on what she was saying. "Why, what's wrong with the timing?"

"His window of access to the babies was small," Rachel explained. "Maternity cases are discharged within 24 hours of birth, 48 at the most. From what you told me about the progression of the illnesses, those babies had to be infected almost immediately." Rachel frowned. "I mean, that's assuming that none of the babies got sick at home?"

"No," Jacob stated firmly. "I had Felix check that out. All of the illnesses were confined to infants in the hospital."

Two heads turned to Felix simultaneously.

"Checked up on all those kids, either myself and had a nurse do it. Every infant that was discharged was still ok."

Jacob and Rachel considered the matter. Jacob wondered, "How could Marchette know when the right babies would be showing up in the maternity ward? I mean," he trailed off.

"Are you kidding," Rachel almost laughed. "Maternity cases may be admitted through the ER, but they're not emergencies. The hospitals know when you're coming almost to the day. Plus, there's the pre-admission paperwork."

Jacob cocked his head quizzically.

Rachel explained, "Patients with insurance, those are the ones most likely to have had regular doctor visits, those are the ones whose babies were most likely targeted. Well, those patients doctor's would have them file admission papers a few weeks before the mom was due, papers that would give the whole medical history of the pregnancy, mom and dads' health histories, any test results on the fetus, the whole ball of wax."

Jacob swore softly. "Of course, that way Marchette could come up with lists of potential victims. All he had to do was give Clare a list of names and she could alert him when they showed up. Damn," he exclaimed. "That explains why the intervals were irregular! I assumed that whoever was doing this was varying the intervals to make the whole thing less conspicuous"

"But they were irregular because Marchette was waiting for right babies to show up," Rachel finished.

Rachel and Jacob looked at each other, their expressions turning grim.

"You know what this means?" said Rachel.

"Oh yeah," Jacob answered.

Frank blew out his breath in exasperation. "What does it mean? And, who cares, it's over, Marchette's dead, how can it matter how he chose the babies he did?"

"It means," Jacob said coldly, "that's it's not over."

"It means," Rachel continued, "that Marchette had an accomplice, someone other than Clare. Someone with access to records. And the fact there is another person involved means there are three hypotheses we have to consider."

Jacob nodded, "Exactly, first, Marchette seduced some other poor woman, like he did Clare. If that's the case, not a problem."

"Second," Rachel continued, "Marchette paid someone off for the information he needed. That person may or may not have known what was going on, but they should be prosecuted for their part in this thing."

"And third," Jacob said, "Marchette had a partner. Someone, who was expecting to be paid for the risks he was taking with the money Marchette would make from his patent when he was successful. And this person may have copies of Marchette's notes, lab results, everything. He may be getting ready to find himself another chemist and start this whole thing up again somewhere else. It means," Jacob said, looking at Rachel, "we've got to go back to Boston."

At this Rachel slumped in her seat. "Not us," Rachel said, "I wish, but the reality is, I'm still on leave, and you." Rachel shook her head. "Your part of the investigation is over. Besides, I think the Bureau would prefer you stay as far away from Boston and the Cardinal as possible. If anyone is going to Boston, it should be Felix."

"Me?" Felix squeaked.

"Makes absolute sense," Rachel declared. "You know the players, you've already done some of the spadework." She looked at Felix thoughtfully. "I'll bet you even have a good idea where to start."

Felix narrowed his eyes, "you mean the weasel, ma'am? Gotta admit, his behavior was pretty hincky."

Rachel nodded approvingly, as if at a star pupil. "Absolutely, his behavior was hincky."

Frank exploded, "who the hell is the weasel?"

"The hospital administrator," Rachel and Jacob spoke together.

Jacob looked confused though. "Why him? He was a weasel, he was trying to cover his ass, protect that damn hospital, but why is he at the top of the list?"

"Yeah, he's a weasel," Rachel explained patiently, "but he can't have had that job if he's stupid. His not cooperating with you was stupid. Sure, he was running a cover up, didn't want the press or the parents to know how many babies were dying. But it didn't make sense to keep it up when you arrived. Once you had the records he had to know that all hell was going to break loose, it would be impossible to cover up what was going on. So what was he still trying to hide?"

Jacob considered what Rachel said and nodded. "Yeah, makes sense." He turned to Frank, "Frank, you need to send Felix to Boston right away. We need to wrap this thing up. And by the way," he added grinning, "Still wondering why I keep her around!"

Frank was stunned. He had half believed, on the drive to Deale, that despite McGruder's assurances, that maybe Dilworth was right. That his old friend had fallen for a pretty girl. After all, it had been what, almost four years since Maggie died. But he had to admit, Young had shown a keen insight in how to work with Jacob, to get him to cooperate, and this last. The way they had bounced ideas, facts off each other, turning to Lee for confirmation when necessary. He shook his head and glanced at McGruder who was sitting there looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"Um, Jacob," Frank sputtered. "I can't just, I mean, you do realize that all of this is just speculation. I mean…"

Jacob looked at him in astonishment. "What do you mean speculation? It's the most probable resolution of the problem when analyzing all of the relevant data. This is what you pay me to do. Rachel's right, no reason for me to go back to Boston, the science is clear. What you need now is someone with the skills to track down and confirm what Rachel and I just figured out. Skills, I might add, that Felix possesses in abundance."

Frank shook his head and made a quick decision. "Right then." He turned to look over his shoulder. "Agent Lee, as soon as we get back to DC, I want you heading to Boston. You'll work with the local office. I'll alert them to your coming and instruct them to give you all the assistance you need. You lead on this one."

A broad grin broke out on Felix's face. His own investigation! "Yes sir!" he said. He winked at Hood and Rachel. "And don't worry Doc, ma'am. I'll do you proud!" Rachel and Jacob smiled in response.

"I'm sure you will Felix," said Jacob

Frank then turned his attention back to Rachel. "When," he demanded, "did you become the lead agent of an FBI unit and not just a bodyguard and handler?"

McGruder smiled lazily and answered for her. "I told you coming down here Frank. Girl's smart as a whip. Been thinking for a while now she's wasted in the EPD."

Jacob and Rachel froze at these words. Were they going to be separated?

McGruder continued, "But before we deal with that issue, we need to finish up this problem with Dilworth here and Hood."

"I have to admit," said McGruder, "I bear some responsibility here. Should have realized this pairing wouldn't work out. But still seems to me there's fault here on both sides. Dilworth, can't say that I approve of what you did to Hood. I agree with Young on this one. You should only lay hands on a protectee when absolutely necessary. But, you were trained differently, I recognize that."

"And Hood, I'm sorry." His eyes turned stony. "What Dilworth did was unfortunate. What you did was unforgiveable. Your detail is there for your protection. It is not, ever, acceptable for you to strike your bodyguard and ditch the detail."

Jacob opened his mouth to protest, but McGruder held up his hand. "No, I don't want to hear it. I don't care how justified you thought you were. Now, Dilworth is under my command and I will deal with him. But you, you work out of the Director's office and I will insist that the Director discipline you. If he doesn't, it could affect the morale of my division."

Frank nodded in agreement. "He's right Jacob. It would send the wrong message to the EPD and all of their protectees if I let you get away with what you did. What do you suggest Ty?"

McGruder considered the matter. "Hell, you came down here expecting to suspend him, why not just do it?"

Frank concurred. "Done, how long will satisfy you?"

McGruder thought, "Today's what, Wednesday? And next Monday's Memorial Day? Let's say a week? Until next Wednesday. Plus sticking Hood down here in Deale will be a bonus, make him less accessible to the media. May I make a suggestion?"

Frank nodded.

Jerking his head back to Dilworth and Felix he said "We don't need these two anymore. Lee needs to get to Boston and Dilworth needs to get to my office. What say we dismiss them now? Then I suggest we consider a little idea I have about these two" he nodded at Jacob and Rachel.

"Sounds good," Frank agreed. "Lee, Dilworth, take off. Tell my detail we won't be much longer."

Felix waved to Rachel and Jacob as he left the room. "Bye, Doc, ma'am. I'll keep you posted on what's happening in Boston."


	7. Chapter 7

As the two men left the room they were passed by Kendrick.

"Uh, sir, excuse me," we may have a situation here." He seemed a little uncomfortable.

McGruder was instantly alert. "Dilworth, Lee, hold on a second. We may need you." He turned to the young agent. "So, what's going on?"

Kendrick shrugged. "Well, we aren't sure it's anything, but, well since the bus came…"

"You mean the kid's school bus?" interrupted McGruder.

"Uh, yeah," Kendrick continued. "Well, since then several cars have driven past the house, real slow. I mean, before the bus there wasn't a single car on the road. But now… who knows what it means?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" barked McGruder. "Is there a threat or not!"

Kendrick was sheepish and shot an apologetic look at Rachel. "Well sir, all of the cars, they're all, um, well, um, driven by women."

Rachel snorted. "And God knows there have never been any women assassins or suicide bombers."

"Not women with little kids in car seats."

Rachel's lips began to twitch. "You let the kids see your gun when Owen got on the bus didn't you?"

"Yeah, how did you know? The kid wanted it to look like I was his bodyguard, we, ah, were just having fun."

McGruder stared at Rachel. "What's that got to do with anything?"

Rachel closed her eyes and shook her head. She patiently explained to the assembled men, "This is a small town. Men in black suits with guns are not normal. When Debbie..."

"Who's the hell is Debbie?" McGruder interrupted.

"The bus driver. When she saw that gun, she probably got on her cell and alerted the other moms. This is big time gossip; you can bet everyone who could would drive out here to check things out. I'm surprised none of the neighbors have called."

The men in the room looked at her disbelievingly. Rachel cocked her head. "I should explain that I've already had two phone calls this morning about Hood's arrival in the middle of the night. Trust me, this is a small town everything gets noticed and commented on."

McGruder suddenly laughed. "Yeah, you're right. I've lived in DC to long. Forgot what small town mentality is like. Dilworth, Lee, go ahead and take off. Kendrick, tell the others to stand down. I don't think we need to worry about repelling any invaders." He gave Rachel and Hood a long look. "The Director and I won't be much longer here."

Rachel and Jacob sat tensely staring across at Frank and McGruder. Finally, McGruder broke the silence.

"You know Frank; I'm really not sure what to do here."

Frank was confused. "What are you talking about? You were the one who engineered this meeting."

McGruder was thoughtful. "About Young and Hood. I meant it when I said that she's wasted in the EPD. I don't know about you, but I actually read those reports she filed after all those cases. She's been doing damn good work that has nothing to do with being a bodyguard or a handler for some time now."

"As for Hood, I've been reviewing his status. I honestly don't think he needs a bodyguard. Hell, that extremist group hasn't been heard from since the bombing. As Young pointed out, the other threats to his life are short-term, when he's in the middle of a case. Once the case is over, so's the threat. And in a lot of his cases, there's no threat at all. Yeah, he needs someone to watch his back when he's in the field, but not necessarily a bodyguard." He looked at Rachel. "A damn good agent for a partner should do the trick."

Rachel felt her stomach tighten. Was McGruder suggesting what she thought? As for Jacob, he was just confused. What was McGruder getting at?

Frank was intrigued. "So exactly what are you suggesting?"

"Lee and Hood already work out of your office. You yourself pointed out that Young is already acting as lead agent for the unit. Why not make it official? Transfer her out of EPD and into the Director's office."

"Actually, it's not a bad idea. But what's with the hesitation? Suddenly afraid to give up an asset?"

"Nah, more like I'm afraid you'll be pissed at me when you discover that I've off-loaded what would be a scandal in my division onto your office."

Frank looked at him in bewilderment. "What are you talking about? What scandal?"

McGruder nodded toward the pair sitting motionless before them. "Word gets around they're lovers while she's in the EPD, that's a bona fide scandal, a firing offense. In your office," he shrugged. "They wouldn't be the first pair of agents to get together. Hell, he's not even an agent. Some gossip, but no big deal as long as they're discreet. But, didn't seem right for me to foist the situation on you without fair warning."

Frank was in shock. "What do you mean lovers? You spent the whole drive down here convincing me that Dilworth's charges were a load of crap. That Jacob and Young have a purely professional relationship."

"Look, when Dilworth unloaded on me last night, I pulled Lee in for a long talk. The man's not stupid, and he's been working closely with these two for months now. Honestly, just the fact of Lee told me a lot about their relationship."

Frank grunted a question in response to that statement.

"I mean it," insisted McGruder. "Think about it, if they were involved in some kind of affair, do you think they'd welcome a third person onto the team? Lee told me that you left it up to Hood, and that Hood and Young had no hesitation in agreeing to his assignment."

"Then what the hell are you talking about?" Frank demanded, "Are they involved or what?"

McGruder looked at Frank for a moment and smiled. "I read people, pay attention to details. It's pretty clear to me that the two of them are in love."

"What?"

"First of all, when Young here was getting the boy off to school. What were you looking at?"

Frank thought for a moment, "I don't know, her and Owen, I guess?"

"Typical," responded McGruder. "In a group, people look at whoever is talking. I," he said, gesturing to Jacob, "was looking at him. And he," McGruder smiled, "was looking at her like she was the answer to a prayer."

Jacob squirmed as all eyes in the room suddenly focused on him.

"And her! She was too damn careful not to look at him, and when they sat down on that sofa, she kept as far away from him as possible. Afraid of giving something away."

McGruder shrugged, "If they are lovers, it's recent, maybe since she's been down here on leave. If they're not lovers right now, it's a pretty good bet they will be by the time Hood's suspension is up. That's why I think it would a good idea to get her out of the EPD as quick as we can."

Frank turned to the pair sitting silently in front of them. "Jacob," he said. "What's going on? Is he right about the two of you?"

Jacob sat silently, trying to decide what to say. He and Rachel had agreed not to lie, but did Frank really need all the details? It was one thing to admit to being in love, but being lovers? No, that was private, that was for Rachel and him alone.

"What do you want to know Frank? If I love Rachel? If she loves me? Then yes, McGruder is right, we are in love." Jacob smiled at Rachel, reaching out and taking her hand in his. "We've been in love for quite some time, but, we never said or did anything about it. We ignored what was happening and lied to ourselves about our feelings."

"Rachel," he looked at McGruder, "because she has too much respect for your rules. And me," Jacob heaved a sigh, "I was too afraid to admit that I could care about, be close to another woman. Afraid to fall in love again. Then Rachel almost died and over the last seven weeks we both realized that we couldn't ignore what we felt for each other. That being together was more important than her job, or my fears."

Frank shifted his eyes to Rachel. "Young?"

"Jacob's right," she said softly. "We, I've, well I'm not sure when things changed. I just know that, I love him and that's what matters. That I love him and he loves me."

Rachel blinked quickly forcing back tears. "Before I got shot, all that mattered to me was being Special Agent Young. Being the best the FBI had. Now, that's not as important. I mean, I love my job and working with Jacob, not because I love him, but because the work we do is so vital. But now, it's just as important to me to be Rachel and to have a life that includes Jacob. If I can't be both, have both, I'm prepared to give up Agent Young."

Jacob quickly pulled Rachel to his side and put his arm around her. "Does that answer your question?" Jacob asked Frank. "Satisfied?"

Frank sat thinking. He looked over at McGruder in exasperation. "What now? Obviously she can't stay with the EPD."

Rachel stiffened in Jacob's embrace. "Sir, if I could ask a favor? Not for me, but for Jacob and for my father mostly."

"What's that?" Frank wanted to know.

"My father is a retired field agent. He still has friends in the Bureau. I'd rather not have him be faced with the gossip that his daughter was fired for sleeping with her assignment. Plus, I don't want Jacob to be embarrassed by that same gossip. If I could, I'd like to resign." She looked to McGruder, "You'll have my letter of resignation by the end of the week."

Jacob started to protest, but Rachel silenced him. "No Jacob, we agreed? Remember?"

Frank shifted uncomfortably in his chair while McGruder shook his head.

"Not so fast missy, no one's saying anything about firing you."

Frank protested, "Ty, she's violated the rules of the EPD, you said yourself it's a firing offense."

"Only if they were lovers while she was acting as his bodyguard. They say they weren't and I believe them." McGruder looked at him levelly. "But the girl's right, that's what people will say if you fire her now. Do you mean to say, you'd subject your friend's wife to that firestorm of gossip?"

"Wife?"

"They're in love, remember? I figure the moment you fire her, he puts a ring on her finger. Hell, probably the only reason they're not talking marriage now is they can't figure out how to do it and keep it quiet."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Simple," said McGruder. "Like I said before, what's a scandal for the EPD is a minor piece of interesting gossip for your office. Transfer her, give her a promotion, and put her in charge of the unit."

He shot Jacob and Rachel an amused glance. "Who's to say when the relationship began, under your watch or mine? As long as she doesn't turn up pregnant any time soon!"

At this, Jacob shifted uneasily and Rachel turned a bright pink. Frank and McGruder both narrowed their eyes at them.

"No," said Frank, "Jacob you idiot, what the hell?"

"Do not tell me you two have been acting like a pair of irresponsible teenagers!" thundered McGruder.

Rachel, who was now not just pink, but bright red with anger, erupted. "Stop it! It was bad enough that we had to discuss our feelings for each other with you two. I admit you had the right of know. But this! This is too much. _If,_" she glared at McGruder, "_when_," the glare transferred to Frank, "I'm pregnant, it will NOT be the concern of the Bureau."

Frank tried to interrupt, "well actually,"

Rachel held up her hand. "No, it won't, because the moment I, we, find out I'm pregnant Special Agent Young disappears. Rachel Hood then shows up in some nice safe suburb," Rachel looked at Jacob and smiled, "maybe even in Deale, to await the birth of her child."

Jacob smiled back, "You really think you'd like that? To live here in Deale?"

"Yeah, this place drives Special Agent Young nuts, but Rachel thinks it'd be a great place to raise kids"

Frank cleared his throat loudly. Clearly there were things about the relationship between the special science advisor to the FBI and his bodyguard of which it would be best to remain officially ignorant.

"Ok, that's what we'll do. Ty, you get the paperwork on your end started this afternoon, I'll do the same. I think we can get this all wrapped up in a few days." He stared at the young woman then smiled. "Guess I'll have to get used to calling you Rachel. Any idea when you'll be back on the job?

Rachel relaxed, the morning had been quite eventful and she was glad it was just about over.

"Soon, sir," she replied. "My surgeon and physical therapists have signed off on me. I just need to complete the psych evaluation. I was supposed to do that this week, but had to cancel when Alex was called out of town. I rescheduled for next Wednesday, so sometime by the end of next week, if I pass."

"Hmm," murmured McGruder, "that close? That's actually pretty handy."

"Now what?" asked Frank in exasperation. "I thought we were done here?"

"Sorry Frank, I know we agreed that Hood doesn't need a bodyguard, but until we get back to DC and officially get him off the books of the EPD, I need to have a bodyguard for him."

"No way," objected Jacob, "I will not have Dilworth within a mile of me!"

McGruder shot him an irritated look. "I kind of realized that. I only need someone for a day or two, and it's a damned waste of time for my division since it's only a formality. So, I figure I can just provisionally re-instate Young here. As soon as he's off my books, she can be un-re-instated."

"I can't go back on duty, I don't have a weapon," Rachel protested.

McGruder considered this for a moment, "what do you use? A Glock Compact 17? And you are right handed aren't you?"

Rachel nodded.

McGruder stood, and reaching under his jacket, he unhooked the pancake holster from his belt and handed it and the Glock it contained to Rachel. "Fine, you can use my weapon. Try not to draw it since you're only provisional. There's gonna be paperwork for the both of you to sign, so I'll have a courier deliver that and pick up the gun in a day or so."

Rachel gaped at him. "Sir, I can't, I mean."

"Why not?" demanded McGruder. "Don't tell me you're having psych problems?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, it's just, this is going to cause a lot of comment in town, me suddenly showing up armed."

The men looked at her with puzzled faces. Jacob asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"Uh, why should it be that odd? Don't people know you're an FBI agent?"

Rachel sighed. "Not exactly. I didn't want to have to talk about what happened to me, so Alex and I kept things a little vague when people asked."

"Rachel, what exactly do people think you are?" Jacob asked.

"Not a special agent. Mostly the idea is that I'm your personal assistant or something and I injured my leg in a car accident."

Rachel glared as Jacob and McGruder burst out laughing.

Even Frank was smiling. "Why do they think that."

Rachel shrugged. "Like I said, this is a small town. Everyone knows Jacob works with the FBI and when Alex told people I worked with her brother, they all assumed, I mean, it never occurred to anyone that I could be a special agent let alone a bodyguard."

Frank shook his head, "But the car accident?"

Rachel grinned. "When people asked about my leg, I just said it was an accident. After all, it was. Sofia meant to shoot Wynne, not me. I let them fill in the blanks."

McGruder snorted. "Well, the good people of Deale are about to get an education. Young, first thing I want you to do is pay a courtesy visit on the head of the local police. Needs to know he has a member of my division working in his jurisdiction."

Rachel gulped, not looking forward to what was coming. "Yes sir!"

Frank stood. "Well, are we really done now? We can leave?"

McGruder nodded, "Sure, Young, walk out with us."

Rachel slid the pancake holster onto the waistband of her jeans and followed the two men out of the room, Jacob trailing behind her.

"So, Young," McGruder asked, "what's the program for today?"

"Sir, first a visit to the local LEO's. Then," she paused, "ah, Hood and I will run a few 'errands' around town."

McGruder cocked an eyebrow quizzically.

Rachel sighed, "He arrives here in the middle of the night and in the morning armed men in black suits show up. Half the town is going to be convinced that Hood is a threat to the country and the other half is going to think he's actually under arrest. Best to get him out in public and put the rumors to rest. Besides," she added thoughtfully, "it might be a good idea to stay on the move as much as possible today and tomorrow, make it harder for the media to track him down."

McGruder nodded his head approvingly and slapped Frank on the back. "Good plan, told you, girl's smart as a whip."

Frank just shook his head. "Jacob, Rachel, take care. And, Jacob" he added, "behave yourself!"

Jacob and Rachel stood in the doorway, watching as the members of the security detail snapped to attention and ushered the two men into the waiting SUV's. As the vehicles left the driveway, Jacob carefully closed the door and leaned against it.

"Can you explain to me exactly what just happened here?" he looked at Rachel in amazement.

Rachel just laughed, "I think, Dr. Hood, you're going to have to reevaluate your attitude toward miracles. 'Cause I think you having your ass saved by a Prince of the Catholic Church and the Bureau deciding that they don't care that we're in love definitely qualify as miracles."

"I think, Special Agent Young, that you may have a point." He reached out to pull Rachel into a hug. "You just…ouch," he complained as the gun on Rachel's hip dug into him. "Sweetheart, can't you take that thing off?"

"Sorry, Jacob, but, I really shouldn't. I mean, I'm back on the job and yes, I know it's just a formality and all, but still." Rachel trailed off, looking at Jacob uncertainly.

Jacob understood. "But still, we've been handed a windfall, I agree, we need to learn how to play within the rules that Frank and Ty gave us." He smiled down at her, "We have to learn to be discreet."

Rachel was relieved. "That's what I feel. Last night, this all seemed like an impossible dream. Now I can barely believe how lucky we are. It seems almost ungrateful to not to follow their rules."

Jacob laughed softly. "So we go back to you being the practical one?"

Rachel gave Jacob a quick kiss. "Guess so, and the practical thing to do now is get ready to get out of here for the rest of the day."

"You weren't serious about that were you?"

Rachel looked at him in surprise. "Of course I was. We have to visit the local LEOs, so we might as well spend the rest of the day out, until we have to pick Owen up from school."

"And the errands?" Jacob said grumpily.

Rachel smiled wickedly. "We do have some shopping to do that we most definitely can't do in Deale."

Jacob looked a question.

"Well, if we walk into a drug store in Deale to buy some condoms it will be all over town in a heartbeat that we're sleeping together."

"Not at all discreet," Jacob agreed "So how far afield do you think we need to go?"

"Annapolis?"

Jacob burst out laughing. "I'll bow to you understanding of the small town mentality." He pulled Rachel close, ignoring the feel of the gun between them. "Probably just as well we get out of the house, get away from temptation," he said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Jacob," Rachel scolded him with mock severity. "You heard the director, behave yourself!" She pushed Jacob away with a smile, "Come on, let's get ready to go."

A few minutes later Jacob was amused to see that Special Agent Young was ready to leave the house. Rachel had pulled her hair back into a tight pony-tail and had topped her jeans and t-shirt with a navy blazer, the better to conceal her weapon. In her hands were her sunglasses.

"So," Rachel asked briskly, "what car should we take, your Mustang or Alex's minivan?"

Jacob gaped at her, "what, you've been driving around in a minivan?" He started laughing.

"Quit that," Rachel said, swatting him on the arm. "It's not like I had a lot of choice, I mean, most of the driving I do is chauffeuring Owen and his friends around. It's practical, Ok?"

"I don't doubt it, but I can't wait to tell Felix."

Rachel sent Jacob her best glare, "Hood, that information is on a need to know basis, and Felix does not need to know."

Jacob grinned and leaned forward to kiss her on the nose. "Ok, that's one secret we'll keep from Felix. Let's take the Mustang."

Rachel held out her hand, "Fabulous, keys please?"

"Keys? Sweetheart, you know I love you, but you have to be kidding! There's no way you're driving my Mustang."

Rachel crossed her arms and gave Jacob a level look. "Yes I am driving. It's my job to drive you. Furthermore, I know where we're going and you don't. It would inefficient for me to be constantly giving you directions. And finally, you are a terrible driver."

Jacob sighed as he recognized the stubborn look on Rachel's face. They'd be there the rest of the day unless he agreed.

"Fine," he conceded grumpily. "But I warn you, one scratch and you'll be sorry."

Rachel laughed as she took the keys from his hand. "Why, what did you have in mind?"

Jacob pulled her to him and lightly bit her ear lobe. "I'm sure I'll think of something," he whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

The visit to the local LEO's had gone well. Deale was under the jurisdiction of the state police and there was a local barracks just outside the town. To Rachel's surprise, the lieutenant in charge of the barracks lived in Deale and he remembered Jacob from his childhood visits to his grandparents. To Jacob's amusement, Lieutenant Hoyle had only blinked once when Rachel introduced herself as Special Agent Young and explained that she had been called back to duty as his bodyguard.

To Rachel's amusement, Hood's sudden appearance in Deale was considered more interesting than her showing up armed at little league. To Hood's surprise, and discomfort, he had to be rescued more than once from the attentions of some of the 'desperate housewives.'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As usual, Jacob was the first one awake Saturday morning. He was tempted to go downstairs and wake Rachel. Since she had remained adamant that he spend the majority of his nights in the guest bedroom, he figured she'd object to his slipping into bed with her now. Instead, like most mornings, he dressed, made coffee and went out to sit on the back porch swing to enjoy the early morning calm. He reflected on how quickly the last few days with Rachel had passed.

Mornings were sheer hell. Over his objections, he and Rachel spent quite a bit of time in and around town. Rachel insisted that they had to do this for appearance's sake. Like most men he hated shopping and Rachel's endless round of errands drove him mad. But according to her, it was the only way to ensure that people didn't speculate about their relationship; Rachel tried to explain that it had already raised some eyebrows that he hadn't shown up in Deale until Alex had left town. He privately thought that Rachel was being unreasonable, but he went along; he figured she was better at reading people than he was.

Afternoons weren't so bad, most of that time was spent in the park either playing with Owen or watching little league practice. During those public times they were Hood and Rachel, protectee and bodyguard with Owen just another of Rachel's charges. He was amused, and sometimes a little worried, at how easily Rachel slipped into her persona of Special Agent Young; cool, controlled and always in charge. Worried that once she was fully back on the job, she might have second thoughts about giving up that life.

Evenings were good. Then they could retreat to the old house by the bay. There they were Rachel and Jacob, a couple very much in love with a child to take care of; a family. After Owen was in bed, they would spend hours talking; about their interests, their pasts, what brought Rachel to the FBI, what sparked Jacob's interest in science, sharing their dreams for the future. All of the personal things they had been hesitant to share with each other, when they had been trying to convince themselves that their relationship was strictly professional.

But the nights were best of all. Every night they would make love. They would spend hours, tasting, touching, and exploring each other's bodies. Jacob shifted uncomfortably, his cock hardening at the memory of Rachel, hot and sweaty underneath him; her frantic cries as he caressed her, entered her. He smiled to himself as he thought that no matter how she acted when they were in public, in his arms, Rachel was anything but cool and controlled.

Their time together was interrupted by the FBI twice. First, when Felix called in triumph from Boston. He had managed to track down proof that 'the weasel' had taken money from Marchette in exchange for copies of the maternity pre-admission forms.

While the weasel professed not to know what Marchette was doing, Felix had managed to unearth evidence that proved, while not actively involved with the experiments, the weasel was fully aware of what was killing the infants. He was currently facing federal charges for tax evasion and violations of HIPPA regulations as well as state charges as an accessory to murder and manslaughter. Felix was elated at having so successfully completed his first independent investigation.

The second interruption was just the day before and was much more satisfying to him than Rachel. Ian Kendrick had been tapped to act as courier for the Bureau. Kendrick delivered the paperwork that formally freed him from the EPD and the necessary forms that confirmed Rachel's transfer from the EPD to the newly created Scientific Investigations Unit. Kendrick had also taken away McGruder's weapon. Now he and Rachel were officially at loose-ends.

Jacob's musings were cut short by the squeak of the screen door opening. He looked up and smiled as Rachel joined him on the swing. She was wearing a camisole and sleep shorts, and her hair was tousled.

"Hi there sweetheart," Jacob murmured as he shifted Rachel until she was sitting in his lap. "Umm, you feel nice."

"So do you." Rachel giggled softly; she could feel his cock hard under his jeans.

Jacob buried his face in Rachel's neck, kissing her as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"You know what I think about when I'm out here waiting for you to wake up?"

Rachel arched her neck, enjoying the feel of his lips. "No, what?"

"How much I want to make love to you in the morning. I wake up and all I can think about is how much I want you. Don't you think we could …?"

"No, Jacob, you know we can't. Owen could get up any time now."

He sighed. "So why are you up so early? I didn't hear your alarm."

Rachel snuggled into him and yawned. "Couldn't sleep, I've got tons to do today, it must have been preying on my mind."

"Rachel, its Saturday and a holiday weekend. Owen doesn't have to go to school, there's no little league, nothing we have to do. Can't we have a day to ourselves? Can't we just forget about what the people in Deale think and just take a day off?"

"I know its Saturday, and what we have to do today has nothing to do with quashing gossip. First of all, Alex is coming home tomorrow, I want to make sure that the house looks nice for her, maybe get some flowers for her room. Second, Owen is going on a birthday sleep-over today and I have to get him ready to go by ten. And third..."

"Wait a second; Owen's not going to be here today? Come on Rachel, we can have a free day. The house looks fine; let's do something fun today. Something just for us."

Rachel sat up and kissed Jacob. "Ok, I'll make a deal with you. If you help me with the chores I think need done, we can be finished before noon. Then I'll go play, deal?"

"What chores,"

"Nothing too bad. Change the beds, clean the bathrooms and kitchen, dust the downstairs."

"Deal, but on one condition, you can't complain that I don't clean things 'the right way' and insist that you have to do it over."

Rachel laughed, "Deal."

Jacob had pulled her into a kiss to seal their deal, when they heard Owen calling to them from the kitchen. Rachel tried to slide out of Jacob's lap, but he wouldn't let her.

"No," he told her firmly, "I agreed that it wouldn't be a good idea for Owen to find us in bed together, but I really don't think it will scar him to see me hold you or kiss you." Raising his voice, he called, "We're out here Owen."

Owen came onto the porch and climbed onto the swing next to them. "Morning Rachel, Uncle Jacob. Rachel, do you know where my sleeping bag is? I want to make sure I'm ready to go when Cory gets here."

Jacob smiled at his nephew. As he suspected, Owen was oblivious to the fact that he had his arms around Rachel, was holding her in his lap. Rachel threw him a rueful glance as she realized the same thing.

"Owen, you've got plenty of time before Cory comes to pick you up. Why don't you go back upstairs and get dressed? By the time you're done Rachel and I will be ready to make breakfast."

"Ok," said Owen. He hopped off the swing and went back into the house.

"I hate it when you're right," she whispered as she kissed him. "I guess I have been a little paranoid about letting anyone know about us. I suppose I've been overdoing the discretion thing, huh?"

"Just a little sweetheart," he murmured returning her kiss. They were so distracted that they failed to hear the screen door open again.

"Uncle Jacob."

"Uh, yes?"

"Why are you kissing Rachel?"

"'Cause I like her?"

Owen considered this, "Oh, ok. Rachel?"

"Um, what, Owen?" Rachel asked apprehensively.

"Can we call my mom? I won't be here today when she calls, so I thought we could call her now."

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. "Sweetie, it's way too early to call your mom right now. We'll call her right before you leave. And don't forget, your uncle and I are going to pick you up early tomorrow so we can get you mom at the airport."

"Good. And Rachel?"

Rachel braced herself for Owen's next question,

"Can we have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast again?"

Rachel just shook her head. "Sure."

As Owen went inside Jacob began to laugh softly. "See, I told you he wouldn't be scarred for life."

"I guess I didn't think he'd be so matter of fact about seeing us kissing, I mean, he barely batted an eye."

"We may not have been very demonstrative around him, but Owen's a bright boy, I think he's realized that we care for each other."

"I guess, Now let me get dressed. The sooner we get started the sooner we can have our day off."

Over breakfast, Rachel outlined for Jacob how the morning would go. She would be responsible for the downstairs, Jacob for the upstairs. Owen would have to change and make his own bed, with some help from his uncle, and pack his duffle. Rachel had already pulled his sleeping bag out of the mud room and had it rolled up and waiting in the entryway.

It was almost ten and the three of them had made good progress on the chores Rachel had decreed necessary for Alex's homecoming when the front doorbell rang. Owen tore down the stairs, duffle thumping behind him.

"I'll get it," he yelled, "I bet its Cory."

Rachel hurried into the entrance way just as Owen opened the door to a middle-aged woman.

"Dinah!" Owen cried, as he launched himself into her arms. "I missed you! Guess what? Cory Henderson's having a birthday sleepover and I'm going!"

The woman laughed and gave Owen a hug. "That sounds like fun Owen. Is your mom home?"

Rachel approached the door. "Um, hi, I'm Rachel Young, Alex isn't home right now, and may I help you?"

"Rachel is a friend of my Uncle Jacob," Owen explained. "She's been living here since you went away."

The older woman looked at Rachel with interest. "Oh my yes, so I've heard." She smiled and reached out to shake Rachel's hand. "My name's Dinah Jordan. I help Alex out with Owen here. I just wanted to stop by and let Alex know I'm back in town and to see if, when, she wants me to start back to work." She raised her eyebrows quizzically over the last sentence, obviously wondering how long Rachel would be remaining in Deale.

Rachel thought quickly, this was an answer to her problems. She had worried about deserting Alex, but now that she was so close she was itching to get back to the job. Plus, she had appointments in DC next week and it would be more convenient to just stay there than make the early morning commute from Deale.

"Your timing is excellent. I have to be in DC a couple days next week and I'll probably be back to my own job soon. I've been worrying about leaving Alex in the lurch. Let's see, Monday's Memorial Day, so unless you hear differently from Alex, how about you start back on Tuesday. Would that work for you?"

Dinah smiled; relieved to know she still had a job. "Yeah, that works fine. You tell Alex I'm looking forward to seeing her." With a smile for Rachel and a hug for Owen, the older woman took her leave.

Jacob came down the stairs before Rachel could shut the front door. As he joined her in the doorway, the small car driven by Dinah passed a large SUV pulling in the driveway.

"Who are the visitors?" Jacob wanted to know.

"That's Cory and his dad in the SUV," Owen exclaimed. "I gotta go now, bye Uncle Jacob, bye Rachel."

Owen took off down the steps with Rachel and Jacob following him, with his duffle, sleeping bag and birthday present. Rachel hugged Owen good-bye as Jacob helped Mr. Henderson stow Owen's things in the back of the SUV.

"So," Jacob asked as he and Rachel headed back inside, "who was that in the small car?"

"The woman who helps Alex with Owen. She's back in town and we arranged for her to start back to work on Tuesday."

"Why Tuesday? We don't have to be back in DC until Wednesday, won't she just be underfoot?"

Rachel blushed slightly as she closed the door behind them. "Um, my appointment with the Bureau shrink isn't until Wednesday, but, I, uh, well, I called my doctor yesterday and she agreed to work me in on Tuesday morning."

Jacob looked at Rachel with concern. "Rachel, what's wrong? Is your leg bothering you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Uh, Jacob, it's not that kind of doctor." Her blush deepened. "I mean, I made an appointment to see my gynecologist."

"Why?" Jacob frowned, "Do you think you might be…?"

"No, of course not." She took a deep breath. "Look, Jacob, I need to see my gynecologist because, well, I'm not sure that a home pregnancy test will work.

I, well, I haven't had my period since I got shot. I asked my surgeon about it, and he said that the trauma to my body, from being shot, the blood loss, and from the surgery might throw my cycle off.

I think I might need a test a little more sophisticated than peeing on a stick. My doctor agreed. She told me to come in early Tuesday and she'll run some blood work for me."

Rachel hesitated, "she said that since it'll have been at least 5 days, the blood test will be accurate. I swear, Jacob, I was going to tell you yesterday, ask you to come with me. It slipped my mind."

Jacob hugged her tightly. "I was surprised, that's all. I didn't realize that there might be a problem. You should have told me."

Rachel looked up at him and asked hesitantly, "You're sure that's all, I mean, you won't be upset if I'm . . . ?"

"No sweetheart, I mean it, I know I told you it would be for the best if you aren't pregnant just now, but I swear to God, no matter which way it turns out, we'll be fine. Tell you what, why don't we plan on going in to DC on Monday night? That way we won't have to worry about getting caught in traffic Tuesday morning and we'll get you to the doctor nice and early."

Rachel sighed and rested her head on Jacob's chest. "Sounds like a plan."

They stood quietly in each other's arms for a few seconds before Jacob began kissing Rachel's neck. "I don't know about you, but my floor is nice and clean. And since we're finally alone, I think we should start our play date."

Rachel laughed. "I don't know; think I should inspect your work?"

"Nuh-uh," Jacob murmured as he kissed his way up her neck to her ear. "Part of the deal was you had to accept my standard of cleanliness." He gently nipped her earlobe and began moving his lips back down her neck. Rachel almost purred in satisfaction at the sensations his kisses were arousing in her.

"Well," she agreed, "a deal is a deal." She pressed her body into Jacob's as she tangled her fingers of one hand in his hair to pull his face down to hers. Her other arm wound around his waist and pulled his hips into hers.

"I want you, I need to be inside of you" he whispered against her lips.

"I want you there," Rachel replied, slipping her hands underneath his t-shirt and running her hands up and down his back, scratching him with her nails. Pulling his shirt over his head Rachel began moving her lips across Jacob's chest. Her tongue flicked his nipples.

She shrieked when Jacob suddenly swept her up into his arms. "Jacob," she gasped, "what are you doing?"

Smiling down at her, Jacob replied, "I think I'm a little too old to be making love to you in the hall, a bed sounds much more appealing to me."

Rachel laughed and wound her arms around Jacob's neck as he carried her through the kitchen and into the bedroom. "But I just made the bed."

"I'll help you re-make it later,"

Setting her down on her feet, Jacob's hands rubbed up Rachel's back, pulling up her t-shirt. He pulled it off of her and ran his hands back down her chest, over her breasts, murmuring appreciatively.

"Hmm, did I ever tell you that I like your taste in underwear?" Bending his head, his tongue touched the lace edging of her bra, his mouth sucked her nipple through the sheer silk. "I like this silky, lacy stuff you wear."

Holding her tightly, he sucked and licked her breasts until her breath was ragged. He unsnapped her bra and let it drop to the floor. His mouth moved lower, down her abdomen. Kneeling before her, he kissed her belly as his unzipped her jeans and slid them down her legs.

"I especially love that you wear matching panties." Rachel gasped as his tongue flicked the lace edging of her panties, stroked her already damp crotch. He eased her panties off her.

Standing, he quickly shucked off his jeans and boxers. Pulling Rachel against him, he groaned at the feeling of their naked bodies pressed close together.

"God Rachel, you have such a fantastic body."

Holding her tight, he tumbled down on the bed, drawing her down with him. Stretched out next to her, his hand traced the swell of her breast, the curve of her waist and hip.

"You make me so damned hot," he murmured. "I don't think I'll ever grow tired of touching you, fucking you."

Rachel purred as Jacob's hands caressed her, his tongue licked her neck, ears. She arched her body against his. "Umm, Jacob, you feel so good."

Shifting her body, Rachel pushed Jacob onto his back. She straddled him, his erect cock pushed up against her groin. Leaning over him, bracing her hands on his chest, she slowly rubbed herself against his cock, enjoying the feeling of him against her clit.

Jacob's hands slid to her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh. "You're so wet, baby." He tried to shift her hips, tried to push inside her.

"Not yet." Rachel leaned down to kiss him, his stiff cock pressed between them. "Let me feel you first," she whispered in his ear. Slowly, seductively, she rubbed her breasts against his chest. Arching her back, she brought them level with his mouth, allowed him to lick and kiss her nipples. Jacob's hands on her back tried to press her closer to him.

"No, you just lay back." Reaching behind her, Rachel moved Jacob's hands down to her ass.

Sitting upright, Rachel began moving her hips slowly at first, her crotch sliding over Jacob's cock. His hands moved to her thighs; one sliding between them. As his fingers found her clit, she moaned, tipping her head back. "Oh god, yes, that feels so good."

As Jacob increased the pressure of his fingers on her clit, Rachel increased the rhythm of her hips, the tension inside of her building. Leaning sideways, she quickly snagged a condom from the box on the bedside table. Fumbling a little with the wrapper, she sheathed Jacob's cock in the condom. She slid him inside her, moaning with pleasure at the feel of him. "Oh Jacob, you're so hard, so fucking hard, you feel so good inside me."

Jacob gasped as Rachel took him deep inside of her. He pulled her down as his hips bucked up off the bed. Leaning forward, her hands on his chest, Rachel rode him, taking his cock deeper inside of her with each movement of her hips. As her climax swept over her, Rachel breathed out Jacob's name as her muscles contracted around him.

Griping her hips, Jacob continued to thrust up into Rachel. The feeling of her, so hot and wet, tightening around his cock, pushed him over the edge. Thrusting up hard, he came inside of her groaning with satisfaction. Rachel sighed with pleasure, feeling his cock pulsing inside of her; and with a final contraction of her muscles, she collapsed on top of him.

Jacob held Rachel tight against him until they had both caught their breath. Cuddling Rachel against his side, he brushed the hair off her face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked gently.

"Just wondering what else you had planned for our day? Or do you intend us to spend the day in bed?"

"A very tempting thought, but, really I meant what I said this morning. Why don't we spend the day out, somewhere other than Deale? Somewhere where we don't know anyone and they don't know us. Do normal people things."

Jacob looked at Rachel seriously. "I want to take you out, spend the day together, have a real date."

"Sounds good, what did you have in mind."

"Well, the Orioles' are playing in Baltimore today."

Rachel made a face.

"What," Jacob asked indignantly, "You don't like baseball?"

"Baseball, yes," Rachel teased, "but the American League? Sorry Jacob, a team with ten players on the roster is playing softball."

"So, not a fan of the designated hitter rule?"

"Actually, that sounds like fun," Rachel admitted. "We could go to the game and then poke around the shops in Fells Point and have dinner there afterward." Rachel wiggled out of Jacob's embrace. "I need to shower and get dressed, how soon do we need to leave?"

Jacob shrugged and looked at the clock on the bedside table, "Uh, in about an hour?"

"Perfect." She gave Jacob a nudge, "Scoot, let me get ready."

Jacob wrapped his arms around her. "Sure I can't join you in that shower?"

"Not if you want to get out of here sometime today."

Less than an hour later, Rachel joined Jacob in the front hall. Jacob was freshly showered, dressed in jeans and a crisp cotton shirt, the sleeves rolled up. He stared at Rachel in surprise.

"What?" She was wearing a peasant blouse with short puffy sleeves and a short ruffled cotton skirt.

"Nothing, it's just, I've never seen you in anything other than your FBI uniform or jeans. You look nice."

Rachel chuckled. "Well, believe it or not, I do have some girly clothes. But thank you for the compliment, tell you what, since you've been so nice, I'll even let you drive."

Jacob snorted. "Big of you considering it is my car."


	9. Chapter 9

The day was a success. Rachel was pleased to find that the Orioles' were playing the Oakland A's. She explained to Jacob that she had grown up going to A's games with her father, since the team had their spring training facility in Phoenix.

After the game, they had taken the water taxi to Fells Point and browsed the shops. The bought Owen a present at a toy shop and something for Alex at the fair trade boutique. Neither Rachel nor Jacob could resist some of the other funky stores that dotted the area.

Their only argument was when Jacob had to forcibly drag Rachel away from a gelato shop. He met with her assertion that ice cream qualified as an appetizer with raised eyebrows and a skeptical look. She only agreed to move on when Jacob promised they would return for dessert.

Rachel smiled at Jacob as they relaxed over dinner at a small hole in the wall restaurant in the Point; shopping bags piled on one of the chairs at their table.

"You were right; this day was exactly what we needed. I've had a wonderful time."

Jacob pushed his plate aside and leaned his arms on the table. "I've enjoyed today too, especially since we don't know when we'll be able to do something like this again."

Rachel looked at him quizzically.

"Face it, if things go well with the shrink on Wednesday, you'll be back to work soon. And me, well my suspension is up on Wednesday." Jacob looked at her steadily. "You know what our work is like, we can be called away at any time and be on the road for days on end." Jacob reached out to run his finger along Rachel's cheek. "We'll be together sweetheart, but, well, it won't be like the past few days."

"Jacob, it won't be that bad. After all, it's not like we haven't had dinner, spent time together when we're in DC. I don't think it will cause any comment if we continue doing it. We just need to be discreet."

"There's more to it than that, I mean, what will we do about living arrangements? Do we keep our apartments, with me sometimes sleeping over at your place or you at mine? Do we move in together? 'Cause I gotta to tell you, I've gotten used to sharing a bed with you, even if it has been only part time."

"I really hadn't thought that far ahead. It will be hard, living together would mean giving the same home address to the Bureau and that wouldn't be a great idea." Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Not at all discreet. But I'm sure we'll figure something out, 'cause I have to agree, I really, really like sharing a bed with you."

Rachel reached across the table and took Jacob's hand, her eyes had a twinkle, "I know, maybe we can find a genius somewhere to help us figure everything out."

Jacob lips quirked upward. "Yeah maybe we can." His expression turned serious and he took her hands in his. "Um, Rachel, there's something I want to give you."

Rachel's eyes lit up. "Jacob! Did you buy me something when I wasn't looking?" She started to reach for the bags.

Jacob re-captured her hand. "Ah, no, I didn't buy it, it's, something I've had for awhile." He let go of her hand and pulled a small black velvet box out of his pocket. "I've been trying to get up the nerve to give this to you all day".

Rachel's eyes grew wide at the sight of the box. "Jacob, is that a…"

"Yeah, it's a ring." He looked at her earnestly. "I know that you can't wear it, but it would mean a lot to me to know that you have it." He hesitated at the look of shock on her face. "But if you don't want it, that's ok, I mean, I guess I shouldn't have sprung this on you."

"No, I'm, I'm just surprised." Rachel tilted her head and looked at Jacob with a small smile. "Jacob, are you proposing to me?"

"Uh, I thought I already did."

Rachel's smile broadened. "No, you didn't. I think I would have remembered."

"What do you mean?" Jacob scowled. "I distinctly remember telling you that I loved you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. And," he continued triumphantly, "You not only agreed, but said you wanted to have my baby."

Rachel sat back crossing her arms. She was going to enjoy this. "You need to expand your horizons. Look at any gossip magazine. People are living together and having children without the benefit of wedlock all the time."

She couldn't resist grinning. "Besides, I need a nice, romantic story for our grandchildren. I certainly can't tell them that we decided to get married while making out on the porch swing."

"Oh, you want romantic do you?"

"Yep," answered Rachel blithely.

"Well, if you're sure…"

Jacob pushed his chair back noisily and went down on one knee in front of Rachel. Raising his voice, Jacob held out the velvet box, "Rachel, my love, I know that this is sudden, but would you do me the honor, the great honor, of being my wife?"

As he intended, the commotion attracted the attention of the diners around them, the small restaurant fell silent. Rachel turned beet red and was torn between the urge to either laugh hysterically or duck under the table.

"Jacob, you idiot, will you please get up!" she hissed.

"Uh, no," Jacob grinned at her discomfort. "Not until I get an answer."

"I guess this qualifies as romantic." Rachel leaned forward and framed Jacob's face with her hands.

"Yes," she said simply and kissed him.

The tables around them erupted with applause as Jacob slid back into his seat and placed the small velvet box in front of her. Their waiter came hurrying over with an unopened bottle of champagne.

"Compliments of the management," he explained, beaming at the couple. "But I didn't open it, thought you might want to celebrate later." He winked at them and withdrew.

Rachel looked at Jacob and laughed. "I can't believe you did that."

Jacob was smug. "You said you wanted romantic." His expression turned serious. "But I did mean it Rachel, the other night and now, I want you in my life forever, I want you to be my wife. I know that we can't get married right away, things are complicated enough, I mean, we can't even figure out living arrangements, but someday, soon."

"I know, we'll figure this all out."

Jacob looked at her anxiously. "So, what do you think of the ring?"

Rachel had almost forgotten the small box in front of her. She opened it curiously, wondering what Jacob had meant by saying he had it for awhile. She felt a small pang; surely this wasn't the same ring he had given Maggie? She gasped softly at the sight of the ring nestled in the satin lining. This was obviously an old ring. The band was gold, the stone was a single cream colored pearl surrounded by brilliants.

"It's beautiful., but where, when?"

Jacob was pleased at her reaction. "I told you once, there have been Hood's in Deale for almost 200 years and for the most part they made their living on the Bay. Well, my great-grandfather was the last Hood to work as a waterman. He had that ring made for my great-grandmother."

He smiled reminiscently. "Family legend is that the pearl is from an oyster he harvested from the Bay. This ring went from my great-grandmother, to my grandmother, to my mother."

He took a deep breath, "And if you want, now it's yours. You'd be the fourth Hood bride to wear that ring."

Rachel's eyes flew from the ring to his face.

Jacob answered the question she didn't ask. "Um, Maggie, didn't believe in 'ceremonial jewelry.' I mean, even when we got married, we didn't have rings."

"It doesn't matter who did or didn't wear this ring before me. Honestly, I love it." She smiled mistily and handed the ring to him.

Jacob looked at her confused, "I thought…?"

Rachel interrupted him, "I may not be able to wear it at work, but I can wear it sometimes." She held out her hand, "let's see if it fits."

Jacob took her hand and carefully slipped the ring on her finger. "I can't believe it."

"Yeah, it fits perfectly," Rachel agreed. They exchanged a level look. "I think," Rachel said softly, "It's time to head home."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They arrived in Deale as the sun was beginning to set. Rachel stood contemplating the old house as Jacob tucked his Mustang up for the night.

"What are you thinking?" Jacob asked as he came up behind her and pulled her against his chest.

"God knows I'm glad to be getting back to work. I won't lie to you Jacob, it felt good to be back on the job, even if it was only for three days. But I'm going to miss it here. I know I've complained about the small town mentality, the nosy neighbors, but it's peaceful here.

She laughed a little self-consciously. "It almost feels like home now."

"I know what you mean. I've always loved this house, even when I was at Stanford, a part of me always thought of this place as home."

"We shouldn't be so maudlin. It's not like we can't come and visit when we have down time. You'd think we lived four million miles away rather than forty!"

"Maybe," Jacob conceded as they slowly walked toward the house. "It just seems like when we're working we never have enough down time."

Jacob and Rachel dumped their bags in the entryway and took their bottle of champagne straight into the kitchen. Jacob objected as Rachel stowed it in the fridge.

"Put it in the freezer, then we can drink it later."

Rachel flushed slightly. "I know it's silly, but, well, I'd rather wait until after Tuesday. Just in case."

Jacob hugged her. "It's not silly. We'll plan on celebrating Wednesday. We can celebrate everything at once, our engagement, you getting back to work, my getting back to work."

"And if we get bad news on Tuesday?"

"Sweetheart," Jacob said firmly, "I meant it, either way, we'll be fine." Jacob kissed Rachel and whispered in her ear. "Now, why don't we pick up where we left off this morning? I think you mentioned something about a shower?"

"Um," Rachel wound her arms around Jacob's neck. "Know what I'd really, really, like right now?"

"What?" Jacob rumbled.

Rachel suddenly laughed and pulled out of Jacob's embrace. "Ice cream. I've been craving ice cream since we left Baltimore."

Jacob looked outraged as Rachel went to rummage in the freezer. "Oh yeah," she declared with satisfaction. "I thought Alex bought this last week."

She pulled out a container of chocolate chunk ice cream. Opening a drawer she took out a spoon and dug into the container. "Oh, this stuff is heavenly." Looking over at Jacob with a mischievous smile on her face, she offered him a spoonful. "Want some?"

"I can't believe that you want that ice cream more than me right now."

"Well, it _is_ premium ice cream. And it is chocolate."

Jacob looked over at Rachel with a gleam in his eyes. He slowly walked over and pinned Rachel against the counter. "So the ice cream is better?" he growled. "Better than this?" Jacob ran his hands up Rachel's sides and over her breasts causing her to gasp.

His hands continued up to her shoulders where he pulled the puffed sleeves of her blouse down over her arms, exposing the tops of her breasts. "And better than this?"He dipped his head and ran his tongue lightly down her neck and along her breasts.

By now Rachel had her arms around Jacob's neck, spoon in one hand and ice cream container in the other.

Jacob chuckled softly at Rachel's moans of pleasure. "And is the ice cream better than this?" He slid his hands down to Rachel's waist and lifted her onto the counter.

Parting her knees, Jacob stepped between her legs, kissing her hard, running his hands up her thighs, pushing her skirt up around her hips. His fingers massaged her thighs, his thumb flicking the crotch of her panties. The spoon and the ice cream crashed to the floor. Rachel ran her hands down his chest and began fumbling with his belt.

Rachel suddenly stiffened and put her hands on Jacobs's shoulders, trying to push him away. "Jacob, wait, I think, I heard something."

Jacob whispered in her ear, "I didn't hear anything." His lips moved from her ear along her jaw.

As Rachel was making sounds of protest, they heard a voice from the kitchen door.

"Jacob, Rachel, where are …oh!"

Jacob froze and leaned his forehead against Rachel's. He swore softly then whispered to Rachel. "Please, tell me that isn't my sister."

Rachel rested her chin on Jacob's shoulder and smiled impishly at Alex. "Alex, hi, uh, we weren't expecting you." Her voice shook with suppressed laughter. "And how nice, you've um, brought company."

Jacob swore a little more at this information. But all the while his mind was working, figuring the angles, sightlines, from the door to the counter. Admitting to himself that the position he and Rachel were in was a bit suggestive, Jacob was reassured by the thought that at least Alex and this stranger couldn't see just how far up Rachel's skirt was or how far down her blouse.

Clearing his throat, he took a cautious half-step back from the counter and turned, carefully blocking Rachel from their view. Rachel, sensing his intentions, snorted with laughter.

Jacob raised his eyebrows as he and Alex looked at each other. It was if he was daring her to comment on the scene in front of her. Alex was a bright pink and her lips were quivering. She had never thought to find her quiet, somewhat reserved brother in such a compromising position.

"So, Jacob, how are you?" With this she finally broke down in laugher.

Jacob crossed his arms and glared. In his opinion this was far from a laughing matter.

"Alexandra, uh, why don't you and your friend," he nodded to the man standing behind Alex, "wait for us in the family room. Rachel and I will be in when we've," he gestured to the ice cream that was splattered on the floor, "cleaned up this mess."

Alex nodded and retreated to the hallway, dragging her companion with her.

"Good idea."

Rachel began laughing as Jacob slumped against the counter beside her.

"I don't know why you're laughing. I mean, that was embarrassing."

Rachel slid off the counter, shaking out her skirt and re-arranging her blouse. Satisfied that she was more or less presentable, she smiled at Jacob and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It could have been much, much worse."

"How?"

"She could have walked in ten minutes later."

Rachel and Jacob quickly joined Alex in the family room. Alex and the stranger were standing by the window and turned as they came in.

"Jacob, Rachel, this is Charlie Sullivan. Charlie's the collector I went to New York to meet."

Charlie stretched out his hand. "Hi, Alex told me all about the two of you."

Jacob, his cheeks still tinged pink, shook the man's hand and muttered something unintelligible.

Alex and Charlie were no better than Jacob in dealing with the awkward situation. She couldn't quite suppress her giggles and he couldn't stop grinning. Rachel decided that diversionary tactics were in order, everyone needed to get their minds off what had almost happened in the kitchen.

She suddenly yawned loudly which, as she intended, brought all eyes to her. "Excuse me, long day" she said as she tardily brought her left hand up to cover her mouth. As she expected, Alex zeroed in on the ring.

"Oh my God! Jacob, Rachel, I don't believe it! I thought, hoped, oh, I'm so happy for you."

She ran across the room to hug first Jacob and then Rachel. Charlie stood politely, with an expectant look on his face. Alex, her arm around Rachel, held out Rachel's left hand to him in explanation. "It's a family heirloom."

Alex drew Rachel down onto the sofa and pelted her with questions. "When did this happen? Have you thought about a date? Have you told anyone? Where do you think you'll have the ceremony"

"One at a time please. Jacob surprised me with the ring tonight. And well," she hesitated, not sure what to tell Alex next. "We're not sure about anything else. We, ah, we're going to keep this quiet for awhile, until we can figure things out."

Sudden understanding flooded Alex's face. "It's because of the FBI isn't it? Will they try to separate you?"

Before Rachel could answer, they heard the sound of a car in the drive.

Alex frowned, "Who that could be." She started to stand, but Rachel pushed her firmly back into her seat.

"No, I'll check this out."

Rachel quickly went into the hallway, peering out the window beside the door before opening it and snapping on the porch light.

Rachel came back into the family room with an annoyed look on her face. She was followed by a large black man.

Jacob looked up in surprise. "Felix! What are you doing here at this time of night?"

Felix looked unhappily from Rachel to Jacob. "Uh, hi Doc, Alex. Um, the Director sent me, we've got a case."

Jacob stood up abruptly. "Oh no we don't! I'm suspended. I'm not going anywhere."

"Suspended?" Alex gasped. "Jacob, what happened? Are you in trouble?"

Jacob ignored his sister. "You tell Frank I'll see him on Wednesday, like we agreed!"

Felix shifted uncomfortably. "Doc, the Director told me to tell you that you're temporarily un-suspended. This case, it's a special request for you to come and take a look at something. We really need to get going Doc, people are waiting for us."

Jacob opened his mouth to continue arguing, when Rachel cut him off.

"Hood, quit being a pain in the ass. You know damn well Felix has to leave here with you, he's following orders. So quit giving him crap." Her voice cracked like a whip. "You also know damn well they wouldn't send for you if it wasn't important. Considering everything, if they're calling you out, it must be bad.

Get your ass upstairs, change your shirt, pack your bag and go do your job." They stood glaring at each other for a few moments then Jacob's shoulders suddenly slumped.

"Fine, Felix, I'll just be a minute."

"Doc, you won't need a bag. This job, it's ah, kind of local. But, yeah, Agent Young is right, you need to change that shirt. How did you get chocolate on the back of it?"

Jacob ignored the soft snort of laughter from Rachel and walked from the room.

Felix looked at Rachel in gratitude. "Thanks, ma'am. I really appreciate your making him toe the line like that."

"You just have to be firmer. You know if you give him an inch, he'll take a mile."

Felix grinned sheepishly. "I'll try ma'am."

Alex had taken in the scene between Rachel and Jacob with wide eyes. She knew that Jacob always described Rachel as tough as nails and stubborn as a mule, but she hadn't totally believed him. In the time Rachel had been in Deale, she had always seemed so, well calm.

But this! Alex grinned. She could now see how Rachel had managed to keep her brother safe for the past year and a half.

She spoke up, "Felix, what's going on? Where are you and Jacob headed?"

Felix sent Rachel a mute look of appeal.

Rachel answered for him. "He can't say Alex. The cases we, they, work on, they're classified. It truly is need to know only."

"Ok, but can you tell me why Jacob said he was suspended?"

Rachel looked at her in surprise. "Didn't you see the news this past week? About Boston?"

Alex shook her head, but Charlie spoke up. "You mean about that guy who was running experiments that killed a bunch of infants in a hospital in Boston?" Rachel nodded. Charlie continued, "I saw a little, but the names didn't register."

Alex was confused. "You said what Jacob works on is classified. So how did it get in the news?"

Rachel sighed. "That's partially why he's suspended. Look, I'll explain later, ok?"

Alex was nodding her head as Jacob walked back into the room. He had changed into his typical dress shirt and tweed jacket, and he still looked unhappy with the situation. He looked at Alex and the corner of his mouth quirked upward. "Sorry to have to run out on you Alex, but…," he shrugged. "Nice to meet you Charlie."

Jacob looked down at Rachel, who, looking equally unhappy, had sunk back onto the sofa at his entrance,. "Nuh, uh, if I'm not allowed to sulk about going, you're not allowed to sulk about staying."

Leaning down, he grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her to her feet. "Come on, walk us out."

Felix's eyebrows climbed up his forehead at the sight of the Doc and Agent Young walking out of the room hand in hand. He looked at Alex, who just smiled. "Uh, bye Alex, sir." he stuttered as he hurried out of the room.

Felix caught up with them on the front porch. He noticed they weren't holding hands, but they were standing beside each other, shoulders lightly touching as they leaned back against the porch rail.

"So, what's this all about Felix? What's so damned important that I have to be dragged back to work."

"I can't say Doc."

Jacob snorted. "Come off it Felix, Rachel is part of our team. You know I'm going to tell her what's going on anyway."

"It's not that," Felix answered slowly. "I really don't know what's going on. All I was told is that we got a request for assistance from NCIS. Something about a dead Marine."

Jacob groaned, he knew that things never went well when the various federal agencies were forced to work together. It reminded him of the worst aspects of academic politics.

"Terrific, let's get going then. With any luck we can wrap this one up quickly."

Pushing himself away from the porch rail, Jacob pulled Rachel into a hug. "I'll call," he promised, "when I can. Ok?" Jacob tipped Rachel's head up and kissed her.

Felix's mouth dropped open. Not only was the Doc kissing Agent Young, but she was kissing him back! And hanging on to him for dear life. Felix received a further shock when he noticed a gleam of gold on Agent Young's hand.

Shaking his head, he coughed loudly hoping that would interrupt the couple. "Ah, Doc, we really have to go now."

Jacob reluctantly released Rachel. "Fine, let's go."

Rachel stood forlornly at the top of the steps as she watched Jacob and Felix walk to the car. Just as he reached the car, Jacob turned back to the house. Felix groaned, they were so close!

But Jacob just called to Rachel, "Hey do me a favor, find out what you can about that Charlie guy." Rachel laughed and waved as the two drove away.

Rachel slowly re-entered the family room where Alex was waiting for her. She was clenching her jaw and blinking furiously, trying not to cry. Alex looked at her sympathically. She figured it must be hard on Rachel to have Jacob called away just now.

"You ok?"

Rachel flopped down on the sofa beside her with a disgusted expression. "Damn, damn, damn! Five lousy days, if this had only happened five lousy, freaking days later, I'd be in that car too. I mean, honestly, I'm perfectly fit for duty, damn that psych evaluation!"

Rachel glared at Alex who had started to snicker. "What?"

"I'm sorry, it's just, I was thinking you were heart-broken, not pissed off!"

"Yeah, well, it's hard, they go off and I have to sit at home. It's not what I'm used to." She smiled shyly at Alex, "Jacob and I, we're partners. It hurts to see him go off without me." Rachel looked around the room. "Where's Charlie?"

"I sent him off to bed. I think you and I need to have a long talk. Just what's been going on with you two?" Alex raised her eyebrows. "Judging from tonight, I assume things have changed dramatically?"

Rachel grinned wickedly. "Are you sure you want all the gory details? After all, this is your brother we're talking about."

Alex collapsed against the sofa cushions giggling uncontrollably. Recovering her composure, she ventured another question.

"What's been going on here since I left? You did promise to tell me why Jacob was suspended. Charlie told me what he could remember about Boston, but it wasn't much."

Rachel thought about all that had happened in the last few days. "Well, it's a long story."


	10. Chapter 10

_On the way to DC_…

The car was filled with silence. As Felix pulled out on the highway, Jacob asked their destination. When Felix answered "The Navy Yard, in DC," he grunted in acknowledgment and turned to stare out the window. Felix kept sneaking looks at the Doc, trying to figure out what was going on in that head of his.

"Go ahead and ask Felix, I won't bite your head off."

Felix was startled and almost swerved into the oncoming lane. He swore, "Damnit Doc, how do you do that, I mean, how did you know"

"Sorry, can't give away my secrets. So, what do you want to know?"

Felix took a deep breath. "Well, you said I could ask, and I don't mean to pry, but, uh, Doc, was Agent Young wearing a ring? I mean, did you give her a ring? I mean.."

Jacob cocked his head. "Not the question I was expecting, but yes, Felix, Rachel is wearing a ring that I gave her." He smiled broadly. "And yes, it means just what you think it means."

"Wow," Felix mouthed. "That's, well, that's great Doc. I mean it, I kinda always thought there might be something there, I'm happy for you. For both of you."

"Thank you Felix. That means a lot to me, to us."

The two men rode in silence for a few minutes longer.

"Uh, Doc?"

"What is it Felix?" Jacob asked absently.

"Uh, what question were you expecting me to ask?"

"Well I thought you might be wondering when I had begun kissing Rachel good-bye."

Felix squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. He appreciated that the Doc and Agent Young trusted him, that they didn't think he'd rat them out to the Bureau. Felix gripped the wheel and stared straight ahead.

"Far as I'm concerned, what's between you and Agent Young is your business. It's not my business, it's not anyone's business." He added with emphasis, "No one's, not even the Bureau's."

"Again, Felix, thank you." He hesitated a few moments. "Felix, I wanted, that is, Rachel and I wanted you to know that ..." This was harder than he thought it would be.

"Well, that we realized that our being, uh, involved would have put you in an awkward position. We weren't going to lie to you about how things were between us, we consider you more than a colleague. We both think of you as a friend. And we would never have expected you to cover up or, or lie for us. We, um, didn't want you to think we expected you to put your career in jeopardy on our account."

Felix considered the older man's words. "I appreciate that Doc. But," he glanced over at Hood, "how come you're putting it all in the past tense?"

"It's just, well, the Bureau already knows." Jacob reflected, "To be completely accurate, Frank and Ty McGruder know about us. About Rachel and me," he clarified.

Felix once again almost swerved into the oncoming traffic. "Geez, Doc, what do you mean? What are they going to do?" A dreadful thought came into his head. "Aw, man, don't tell me they fired Agent Young?

Jacob shook his head. "Felix, when you spoke to Frank, did he say anything to you about Rachel?"

Felix shot him an exasperated look. "I didn't speak to 'Frank.' The 'Director'," he emphasized the word, "told me to get down to Deale, pick you up and deliver you to NCIS headquarters. He then told me to consider myself at your disposal until further notice. Period."

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, I guess I should have expected that." He took a deep breath. "Felix, there are going to be some changes, but I guess Frank isn't announcing them yet. Rachel's out of the EPD."

"What, they did fire her?" Felix yelped.

"No, they transferred her." Jacob explained. "According to McGruder it would be a firing offense for Rachel and me to be, ah, together, if she was in the EPD. He also said that he didn't think I needed a bodyguard, that the threats to my life were so random. They've transferred Rachel to the Director's office. She'll report to him the same as you and me."

Felix furrowed his brow, "but you and her?"

"According to Ty, no harm, no foul. Rachel and I never acted on our feelings for each other while she assigned as my bodyguard and that's all that counts. No one can say or prove that Rachel violated their rules," he continued with great satisfaction. "Since Friday, she hasn't been a member of the EPD, she, like you and me, is a member of the Scientific Investigations Unit." He grinned. "That's also why it was ok for you to see me kissing Rachel tonight."

Felix frowned. "But Doc, people are gonna talk if Agent Young shows up with your ring on her finger so quick."

"We know. We, ah, have strict instructions that we're to be discreet. Rachel isn't going to wear it at work. I just," he glanced at Felix and continued ruefully, "wanted her to have it. Does that make sense?"

Felix considered this. "Yeah it does." He grinned, "So, I'm the only one who knows the two of you are engaged?"

Jacob chuckled. "Well, you, Alex, and that guy Charlie. And that's the way we need to keep it, at least for now."

All too soon, Felix and Jacob were entering the Navy Yard. As they made their way into NCIS headquarters, Jacob finally showed some signs of interest.

"You're sure you don't know anything? What's so urgent it couldn't wait until morning?"

As they entered the elevator Felix sighed in exasperation. "Like I said, Doc, I'm only the messenger. All I was told was that NCIS requested our, your help, and I was to get you to the Navy Yard ASAP. We're supposed to meet Agent Fornell here. I guess he'll explain everything to us."

"Fornell," Jacob mused, "Is he the NCIS agent we're supposed to work with?"

"Naw, he's FBI, he's supposed to be our liaison."

Jacob looked apprehensive, "why do we need a liaison? Don't tell me Frank has saddled us with another idiot agent? Damn! We should have just brought Rachel!"

"Doc, just calm down, no one's saddling us with anything. What I heard around the Bureau is that Fornell's worked with NCIS before, he's just here to make sure everything goes smoothly."

Jacob was puzzled. "Why shouldn't it.." His voice died away as the elevator door opened and they heard voices loud, angry voices coming from the bullpen area in front of them.

"Damn it Tobias, what the hell is the FBI doing here? The FBI may have an interest in what happens in Quantico, but this is a dead Marine, that makes him mine, not yours!" The speaker was a man with short silver-gray hair. He was glaring at a shorter, balding man who was yelling just as loudly.

"I told you Jethro, your Director called my Director and asked for Dr. Hood's assistance. No one is saying you don't have jurisdiction on this one. He's just here to help."

The one called Jethro snorted. "Well I didn't ask for and I don't need his damned help."

Jacob raised his eyebrows and decided to make his presence known. "Excuse me, but if that's the way you feel, I'll be glad to leave."

His comment caused the people in the room to swing around and face him. In addition to these two, there were three younger agents in the room, two male and one female. These three all looked distinctly unhappy with the situation.

Fornell advanced with his hand outstretched. "Dr. Hood, Agent Lee, I'm glad you finally got here. I'm Agent Fornell."

Hood crossed his arms and looked at the agent coldly. "Excuse me, Agent Fornell, but there seems to be some confusion here. I was under the impression my help was requested?"

Fornell dropped his hand in exasperation. "It was. Here, let me introduce you." Nodding to the silver-haired man, "This is Special Agent Gibbs, he's in charge of this investigation." He gestured to the three younger agents, "and these are his team, Agents DiNozzo, McGee, and David." He waved his hands toward Hood and Felix. "Jethro, this is Dr. Hood, Special Science Advisor to the FBI and Agent Lee."

Gibbs ground teeth. "I don't care who the hell he is. I didn't ask for the FBI and I don't need him or you here!"

Jacob snorted. "Fine by me, Felix, let's get out of here." He turned and started to walk back to the elevator.

Felix grimaced and caught him by the arm. "Uh, Doc, it's not that simple. You can't just leave. I mean, we're here by order of the Director."

Hood shook off Felix's arm. "To hell with that."

Felix narrowed his eyes. "Doc, do not make me call her!"

"Fine, I'll stay" Hood growled. He was furious; he didn't want to be here in the first place and then to be met with outright hostility was ridiculous.

Fornell, for his part, glared at Gibbs. "I told you, you have no choice. Your director is the one who made the call."

Gibbs was seething. How dare Leon Vance go behind his back. Hood and Gibbs stood and stared angrily at each other across the room.

"Fine," Gibbs ground out, "but if Leon called you in, why don't I know anything about it?"

"That would be my fault Jethro." An older man, with a distinct British accent, dressed in scrubs, came into the room. "I asked Director Vance to see if we could, well, borrow, Dr. Hood for a consultation. I'm having some difficulty in ascribing cause of death."

Gibbs looked bewildered. "Ducky, what's going on? I thought you told me cause of death was heart failure?"

Ducky considered his words. "You see Jethro, heart failure is only a generalized cause. It's the specifics I'm puzzled by."

"I don't understand."

"It's simple, really," Jacob approached the older man. "In a literal sense, heart failure is the cause of all death. Your heart stops beating, your body dies. The real question is why did your heart stop beating? Did you receive a blow to the head that caused your brain to stop signaling your heart to beat? Did you bleed out so that your circulatory system didn't have sufficient pressure to keep your heart going? I'm guessing your doctor here can't find a reason for your dead Marine's heart to have stopped beating."

The older man beamed at him. "Exactly. You must be Dr. Hood. It's a pleasure meeting you. I'm Doctor Mallard, but you must call me Ducky, everyone does."

Jacob gave a small smile, he couldn't help it. "How do you do Ducky, please call me Jacob. So, why am I here? I'm afraid that no one has told me anything about this case."

"Again, my fault," Ducky apologized. "You see, I originally thought this would be simple." He looked at Jethro and shrugged regretfully. "From the reports of the medics and my original examination at the scene, it looked like a straightforward case of cardiac arrest. Unusual, yes, in such a young man, but not unheard of. But after completing the autopsy, I'm afraid that it's not that simple."

"Well why not Duck?" asked Gibbs.

"Because Jethro, when I opened that young man up, I found that his heart, along with all of his other organs, showed absolutely no sign of any disease or trauma. Plus, the tox screens came up perfectly clean, along with all the other tests that I could think of. The only abnormality I could find was a slight diminution in the electrolyte levels."

"In plain English, doctor?"

Jacob answered, "It means that aside from being dead, your Marine is in perfect health."

Ducky nodded his head sadly. "You're correct Jacob, I can't find a single reason for that young man to be lying in my morgue. I've been organizing my test results, would by care to come down to the morgue and review them?"

Jacob's face grew thoughtful, "Hmm, no apparent cause, I wonder?" Hood began to follow Ducky toward the elevators with an abstracted look on his face. He turned back toward Felix.

"Felix, I'm going to need," his voice trailed off.

"You got it Doc, I'll have his background for you ASAP."

"Good, and" he once again became lost in thought.

"Yep, medical records from birth to now. I'll get right on it."

"Thanks Felix," Hood replied absently, as he followed Gibbs and Ducky into the elevator.

Felix sagged in relief; he knew that once the Doc's curiosity was aroused wild horses couldn't drag him away.

He turned to see four astonished faces staring at him.

"How the hell did you know what he wanted?" Fornell demanded.

"I've worked with the Doc for awhile now."

Fornell shook his head. "Well, I'm done here. Lee, you have any other problems, let me know." Grabbing his trench coat, he walked out of the office.

Felix looked at the three NCIS agents uneasily. He hoped that they would prove to be more cooperative than their boss. The three agents exchanged looks and silently appointed one of their number spokesman.

"Hi, I'm Anthony DiNozzo," the thinner of the two men said, putting out his hand. "Tim McGee and Ziva David," he continued nodding at his companions.

Felix shook the other man's hand. "Felix Lee, glad to meet all of you. I know this is kinda awkward, but, really, we don't mean to step on any toes. Our focus will be strictly on the COD. Once the Doc figures that out, we're outta here."

"Fair enough," said DiNozzo. "But who exactly is Dr. Hood?"

"I've heard of him Tony," McGee cut in. He's a genius, he used to teach at Stanford, now he works for the FBI investigating scientific abuses."

DiNozzo looked skeptical, "what do you mean a genius, so the guy's smart, so what."

"I'm not just talking smart, I'm talking scary smart."

The three turned to Felix for confirmation.

"You're right about the genius thing. The Doc can make connections, see things, other people can't. Sometimes it's scary. Now," he continued briskly. "I need to get to work, soon as the Doc's done in the morgue, he's gonna want that information. So, can you give me the dead guy's name and social? Plus anything you already dug up on him?" He looked around, "Is there a computer I can use?"

The three NCIS agents looked at him in surprise. "Uh, Felix," McGee said, "it's after ten o'clock. We were all getting ready to go home when we got the word you and Dr. Hood were coming. I mean," he looked at his companions for confirmation, "We thought it was just going to be a meet and greet. There's not much you can do tonight."

"That's not the way the Doc works. Once he gets started, we keep going until one of us is ready to drop or the case gets solved. Hell, last case we were on the Doc went almost three days without sleep."

The three NCIS agents looked at each other in horror, as they quickly got Felix the files he requested. Felix nodded his thanks; he swiftly reviewed the files for the needed name and number, placed calls to his contacts in the research department of the Bureau, flipped on the computer allotted to him, and calmly began compiling a dossier for the Doc. Not willing to be shown up by the FBI, the three NCIS agents began to review what little information they had.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jacob was dismayed as he viewed the body in the morgue. "My god," he said softly, "I thought you said you had a dead Marine. He's just a boy."

Gibbs shrugged. "Graduated basic and was assigned to his platoon about a month ago. He's nineteen."

Shaking his head sadly Jacob turned his attention to the body. Ducky shared his reaction.

"Yes, I'm afraid that young Private Willis showed up on my table much sooner than he should have. As you can see Jacob," Ducky explained as he handed Hood the heart, "there is no trauma or disease evident that would explain a cardiac arrest."

"But there does seem to be some scarring here" he pointed out.

"Ah yes," agreed Ducky. "That damage is consistent with the measures the medics undertook in the field. You can see there is some damage to the ribs and chest muscles consistent with a vigorous application of CPR. The scarring is the byproduct of an attempt to re-start Private Willis' heart with a defibulator."

Jacob considered the body before him. "Any other marks on the body?"

"Just the usual bumps and bruises you would expect on a Marine fresh from boot camp and undergoing combat training."

Jacob picked up Private Willis' left hand. "Combat training? Is that why the back of his hand is so bruised?"

"No, I believe that bruising must be from the application of an IV by the medics. The IV was still attached when I got to the scene"

Gibbs had waited patiently as the two men examined the body, now he broke in. "So, Hood, think you can give me a cause of death?"

Jacob looked at him with dislike. "Maybe, after I review Ducky's findings and run a few tests of my own. What's your hurry?"

"Private Willis was in a platoon scheduled to be deployed to Afghanistan on Wednesday. Until I have a cause of death, I can't say if this is a homicide or not. If I can't declare this death a homicide, that platoon goes away and a killer may never be brought to justice, that's my hurry."

Jacob blinked. "Fair enough. Ducky, I'd like to have tissue samples from all of the major organs, plus blood and bone samples." He turned to Gibbs. "Is there a lab where I can work? And if you could arrange a computer workstation for Felix in the lab that would be helpful."

Gibbs looked taken aback at the sudden briskness in Hood's voice. "Ah, yes, I guess you can work in Abby's lab. How soon do you want to get started?"

Hood raised his eyebrows. "Now, of course."

"Ok, follow me." Gibbs led the way from the morgue.

Jacob turned back as they reached the elevator. "And any x-rays you might have of Private Willis would be helpful as well."

He was impressed with the lab. "I don't know who Abby is, but she maintains her lab in excellent condition."

"Yeah, and you better leave it that way or she'll have both our heads."

Hood smiled faintly as he set out the materials Ducky had brought him in preparation for testing.

"I'll keep that in mind, can we go find Felix? As soon as you can get him set up in here, we can begin."

Gibbs looked at the scientist curiously. "Just how long do you figure you and Agent Lee are going to work tonight?"

Jacob looked puzzled. "Well, until we find some answers." A look of comprehension dawned on his face. "Don't worry, we don't expect you or your team to stay." He shrugged "Frankly you'd be in the way. Just get us set up, we're used to working independently."

Gibbs shook his head with a smile. Either this guy was a genius, or he was totally nuts. Gibbs picked up a phone. "DiNozzo, get everyone down to Abby's lab now. And tell McGee he needs to set up a computer station for Agent Lee down here."

Felix was the first off of the elevator. "Got it for you Doc; full bio of Private Steven R. Willis, USMC from birth 'til his enlistment. NCIS has the information on him since then."

"Good job, Felix, any luck with the medical records?"

"Yeah, and don't even ask me how we got them. But there're in the report too. Anything else you need Doc?"

"Well, Felix, I hate to ask, but."

Felix narrowed his eyes. "What? I mean, I, or rather the Bureau, have already broken about a dozen laws getting you some of those files, now what?"

"Well, like I said, I hate to ask, but could I have a blood sample?"

Felix howled in outrage. "A what? No, no way! I mean it Doc, why don't you use your own blood?"

"I want to compare the results of my tests on Private Willis' blood with the blood of a male approximately the same age," Jacob explained patiently. "I'd use my own," he shrugged. "But I'm too old, I'm more than twenty years older than him."

"You really need that blood, Doc?" Gibbs suddenly asked.

Hood turned to the man, surprised. "Well, yes, it could be very helpful."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs barked, "roll up your sleeve."

"Uh, boss," DiNozzo asked nervously, "you sure about that?" Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "I was afraid you were going to say that."

Gibbs watched in amusement as Hood drew DiNozzo's blood. "At the risk of having you take samples from anymore of my people, anything else you need?"

Jacob looked at Gibbs appraisingly. For someone who had been so belligerent a short time ago, he now seemed to be going out of his way to be helpful.

"Yes, there is something. Will you and your people go over your reports with us? In my experience people always leave things out. Right now, I don't know what's important and what's not. I, we need to know what happened. What your witnesses said, what they didn't say. What your impressions were. I need to know what this young man's last few hours of life were like."

Gibbs considered this request. "Fair enough." He turned to his team. "Get the Doc here copies of everything and then pull up a chair."

It was after midnight before Jacob was satisfied that he understood everything in the NCIS agent's reports. He and Felix had questioned the agents over and over until they knew the material as well as if they had been there themselves.

He finally called an end to the session. "Thank you, that was very helpful. But we don't want to keep you." He turned to Felix. "I need to review Doctor Mallard's results and run a few tests of my own on the various samples. Could you review Willis' past life and compare it with what we know now? See if anything jumps out at you?"

Felix yawned, but nodded his head. "Sure thing Doc." He reached for his files.

"Doc, you really plan on working all night?" Gibbs questioned.

Jacob looked up in surprise. "I told you, this is the way we work. But I meant it when I said you could leave. You've all been more than helpful. But Felix and I are fine here. We should have something for you by the morning."

Gibbs looked at Felix.

"The Doc's right. This is the way we work normally. If I thought I couldn't hold up, I'd make him go home to bed. But right now, we're good to go. Come back tomorrow, like the Doc said."

"Fine, if you say so." He looked at his team. "I'll expect all of you here by 0630 hours tomorrow."

Jacob called out absently, "That sounds good, leave me your number, I'll call if I find anything earlier."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He and Felix worked steadily for the next few hours. Felix combed the reports and alerted Jacob to interesting facts about Private Willis. Occasionally Jacob would request that Felix run a computer search to verify the information his test results would supply. Shortly after two, Jacob looked up from his microscope to find Felix nodding over his computer.

"Felix," he called softly.

The big man jerked upright. "I'm ok Doc, what do you need?"

"Why don't you get some sleep. There's really nothing you can do right now, I just need to run a few more tests on these samples. I think I might be on to something."

"Really Doc?" Felix yawned again. "I'm ok, just let me know if you need anything."

"Felix, it's really ok for you to take a nap. Even Rachel naps when I'm working sometimes," he teased.

Felix looked at him dubiously. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure, besides, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be an active day."

Felix was soon asleep and Jacob was absorbed in his research. His hunch was paying off.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jacob sat up and blinked. It had taken some time, but he was making progress. Checking his watch, he was surprised to see that it was a little after six o'clock. Deciding to let Felix sleep a little longer, Jacob quietly went to the far side of the room and took out his cell. He quickly punched in Rachel's number; surprised when she answered on the first ring.

"Hey there," he said quietly. "What are you doing up? Miss me?"

"I've been up awhile, I, uh, couldn't sleep."

Afraid that Jacob would hear the quaver in her voice, she tried to deflect his attention. "So what's the case? Why did they need you to come so quickly?"

Jacob frowned at the catch he heard in her voice. "Umm, a dead Marine, no apparent cause of death. Rachel, what's the matter? Did something happen last night?"

Rachel took a deep breath and blurted out, "I'm not pregnant Jacob."

Jacob was puzzled, how the hell did she …? His brow cleared. "Oh, you..."

"Yeah," Rachel whispered. "I woke up about an hour ago with cramps and, well, I'm not pregnant."

"Well that's good news right? We both agreed that this would be for the best."

"Of course it is."

Jacob drew his brows together in concern, he could tell Rachel was upset. "Are you ok? You sound, do you need me to come home?"

"Of course not! You're working, you can't just drop a case like that."

"Rachel, you're more important than a dead Marine. If you need me, want me, I'm coming."

"No, I'm fine. It's just, I don't know. For the past few days I've been telling myself that if I was, you know, it would be fine, and well, now I'm not and…" Her voice trailed off.

"I understand sweetheart." Jacob tried to lighten the mood. "At least Ty and Frank would be pleased!" He was rewarded with a quiet laugh.

"Look, if you don't want me to come home, why don't you come up to DC? Stay at my apartment. I don't know when Felix and I will be done today, but maybe..."

"No, you're working," Rachel cut in stubbornly. "You shouldn't be worrying about me. Just concentrate on finding out how that Marine died"

"I know I'm not supposed to worry about you, but I do anyway. Are you sure you don't want me to come home?"

Rachel blew out her breath in exasperation. "Jacob, I'm fine, now go back to work. Love you, good-bye!" She ended the call before he could respond.

Turning around, Jacob stiffened. There was Gibbs standing in the door, holding a tray with three cups of coffee. His original dislike of the man came flooding back. Folding his arms across his chest, he looked at the other man grimly. "Make it a habit to eavesdrop?"

Gibbs raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "Wasn't eavesdropping." He hesitated. "Look, Doc, I could tell you're concerned about something, someone? If you need to take off for awhile, we can cover for you." He offered Jacob one of the cups of coffee.

Jacob stood stiffly for a moment, then his shoulders sagged and he accepted the proffered cup. "Thanks, and no, things are, uh, fine." He ran his had though his hair. "I just need to find some more answers."

"More? Then you did find something last night?"

"I found something, but it's not everything. It's a start, I'd say I have about a third of the solution to your problem."

"Give me what you got," Gibbs commanded.


	11. Chapter 11

Jacob sipped his coffee. "Well, first I reviewed everything Ducky gave me. He was absolutely right. That young man had no signs of disease or trauma to account for his cardiac arrest."

Felix woke at this point and happily claimed the third cup of coffee.

"Doc's right," he confirmed yawning. "Private Willis was in ok shape when he went into the Marines and didn't have any complaints since then." He frowned in remembrance. "In fact, his health was damn near perfect since he was twelve."

"What's so special about that?"

Jacob sighed. "I discovered several old greenstick and spiral fractures on Private Willis' x-rays. Felix learned that when your private was twelve his parents were killed in a car accident and he went to live with his grandparents." Jacob looked sadly at Gibbs. "He was obviously abused as a child."

Gibbs shook his head impatiently. "But does that have any bearing on the cause of death?"

Hood grimaced. "No, maybe, who knows? But." He was interrupted by Gibbs team arriving.

"Good," said Hood "now I won't have to go over this more than once. As I was saying, Doctor Mallard found nothing out of the ordinary. But there was one anomaly that I decided to investigate. It was in Private Willis' electrolyte levels. According to Ducky's tests, his levels were slightly low, but not life-threatening."

"So why is this important?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"I'm getting there." Jacob frowned. "The point is that they shouldn't have been low. I've gone over the reports from the medics, they thought at first that Willis was suffering from dehydration after a 20 mile hike. Now the stress of that hike could have caused dehydration and lowered his electrolytes, but the medics pumped him full of an electrolyte solution. How much again, Felix?"

"About half a liter, Doc" was the prompt reply.

"That should have, at best, evened out his levels or at worse, raised them a little. So I ran some experiments using Agent DiNozzo's blood. I first lowered the electrolyte levels and then added in an electrolyte solution in the same proportion as the medics in order to replicate the levels found in Private Willis' blood. By my calculations, Private Willis' original electrolyte levels were abnormally low."

"That's my cause of death, low electrolytes?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"Not really. You see, the electrolyte levels regulate the electrical impulses in your body. Private Willis' levels, especially his potassium levels were low. It's as if his body had a short circuit, causing his heart to stop beating."

Gibbs was growing impatient. "What do you mean, did he die of natural causes?"

Jacob shook his head. "No, potassium reading this low couldn't trigger a cardiac arrest on its own, there would have to be a precipitating event. The next question we have to answer is how did it his levels get this way. Dehydration from one hike can cause a slight diminution of the levels, but nothing of this magnitude. He would have had to been dehydrated for days. His physical condition was clean and he wasn't suffering from any disease that could cause his levels to go out of whack like this."

"So what now," Gibbs asked.

Jacob raised his eyebrows. "Now, we go back to Quantico. We need to find out exactly what Private Willis was doing, eating and or drinking for the past week at a minimum."

Gibbs grunted. "DiNozzo, McGee, get two trucks, we're headed to Quantico." He pointed to Hood, "you, you're with me."

"On your six, Boss," answered DiNozzo as they all filed from the room.

As they approached the two cars, DiNozzo and David subtly steered Felix toward their car. No sooner had they gotten underway when the interrogation began.

"So, what's with this 'Doc' of yours," DiNozzo began. "McGeek claims he's some kind of genius, but my sources at the FBI say it's dangerous to let him out unattended. That he had to have a bodyguard slash babysitter assigned to him. Plus, he's supposed to be on some kind of suspension. Something to do with that hospital up in Boston last week?"

"What I would like to know," chimed in David, "is who is 'her.'"

"What do you mean 'her'?" DiNozzo questioned.

"Last night," David explained, "when Dr. Hood threatened to leave, he," she nodded toward Felix, "said, 'don't make me call her.' Hood backed down quickly."

DiNozzo raised his eyebrows, "good catch Agent David. Well," he smiled at Felix, "let's have it."

Felix squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. How in the world could he explain the Doc to these people without making him sound like an idiot? He decided to fall back on the explanation he had heard Agent Young give on many occasions.

"It's like this," he said slowly. "The Doc is a genius. He was even nominated for a Nobel Prize a coupla of years ago. But, he's, well, he's just not practical. When he starts working on a problem, he kinda gets lost in his head, and he really doesn't see or hear or think about what's going on around him."

"That explains the babysitter," snorted DiNozzo.

Felix bristled in the Doc's defense. "He doesn't need a babysitter. Well not mostly," Felix admitted sheepishly. "It's just, like I said, when he gets working on something, when his curiosity is aroused, he plain forgets about eating or sleeping. And the bodyguard got assigned when someone blew up his car"

"What!" the two NCIS agents exclaimed.

"The Doc says his job is to figure out the truth; he also believes in speaking his mind. Some people don't like that."

"So you're his bodyguard?" David wanted to know.

"Nah, I'm in charge of recon and tactical assistance for the team," Felix explained. "The Doc is, um, between bodyguards right now."

"Beg pardon?" DiNozzo's voice was sarcastic. "How can you be between bodyguards?"

Felix shrugged. "He, uh, had a difference of opinion with the last one. That's really why he's on suspension. And since this is just the FBI doing NCIS a favor, and he's back on suspension as soon as we're done here, I guess the Bureau decided to just let me fill in until Agent Young gets back next week."

David pounced on this. "Who is Agent Young?"

"She's the Doc's regular bodyguard and handler. She's been out on medical leave."

"She?" DiNozzo and David exchanged glances. "Is that the 'her' you were going to call last night?"

Felix was uncomfortable. He didn't want these NCIS agents gossiping about the Doc and Agent Young, but he knew they wouldn't let up until he told them something.

"Yeah, Agent Young, she's, well, she's about the only one who can really handle the Doc. She's pretty tough and the Doc claims she's as stubborn as a mule. But they've worked together for over a year now, and he trusts her. Even though she's on leave, Doc knows she'll kick his ass if he doesn't do what he's supposed too. She says it reflects badly on her if he doesn't behave himself. He, I, kinda keep her in the loop with what's going on."

Felix sighed with relief as the truck swung through the gates of the Marine base at Quantico. He didn't want to answer any more questions about the Doc or Agent Young.

As the two teams reassembled, David and DiNozzo pulled McGee aside. "What did you learn?" David asked softly. McGee looked around, but Gibbs, Hood, and Lee had already begun walking toward the camp commander's office.

"Not much," he admitted. "Dr. Hood just kept muttering to himself about potassium all the way up here. He looked like he was a million miles away and didn't even answer when Gibbs asked a direct question. What about you guys?"

DiNozzo and David looked at each other and shrugged. "Not a whole lot. What you said fits in with what Lee told us about the way Hood works. According to Lee, Hood gets 'lost in his head' but that he really is a genius." David explained.

DiNozzo added, "It also seems like he has problems with his bodyguards. Lee said the 'real' reason he's on suspension has something to do with his current bodyguard. They both seem to be afraid of his regular bodyguard. It's a woman named Young, and she sounds like a bitch, a real hard-liner. You could tell Lee was uncomfortable even talking about her."

McGee shrugged, "Let's hope this guy lives up to his publicity…"

He was cut off by the sound of an angry Gibbs "Hey, you three considering joining us any time soon?"

"Right there, Boss." they chorused.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

To say the day spent at Quantico was frustrating for all concerned was an understatement. The exhausted NCIS agents could now see why the FBI had assigned the scientist a bodyguard. Hood had questioned, re-questioned, and plain out harassed not only the mess hall and commissary personnel but also the members of Willis' fire team, squad, and platoon.

He was constructing an elaborate time line of every hour of Private Willis' last week. What he ate, what he drank, when, where, with whom. What activities he had engaged in, where, with whom. The high point of the day had been when they had to pull an enraged second lieutenant off of Hood.

The young officer, who served as Willis' platoon leader, had aroused Hood's wrath when he objected to Hood's incessant questioning of his men. The young officer was convinced that Willis's death was an accident; he resented the interruption of his platoon's training schedule and the threat it represented to their upcoming deployment. According to him, too much time and effort was being wasted on the death of 'a little faggot' who wasn't much credit to his unit to begin with.

Hood's blistering reply, delivered in full earshot of the platoon, questioned the man's intelligence, competence, parentage, and sexual orientation. The lieutenant had managed to get in one good swing before the NCIS agents could intervene. Which was one of the reasons they were currently sitting in the base commander's office. A very angry base commander.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Colonel Choike ground out between clenched teeth.

Hood glared back. "I thought I was investigating why one of your Marines died under mysterious circumstances."

"Investigating?" Choike was near apoplexy. "Is that what you're calling what you've done today? According to the reports that have been filtering in to me all day you and these other idiots," he waved his hand in the direction of the Felix and the NCIS agents, "have been doing nothing short of disrupting base operations. Plus, you nearly started a riot in a platoon scheduled for deployment. Gunny," he transferred his glare to Gibbs, "I find it hard to believe you let this happen."

"With all due respect sir, I've got a dead Marine and no idea of how he got that way. If he," Gibbs jerked his head toward Hood, "can give me the answers I need, I'll let him disrupt the whole damn Corps."

Choike grunted, acknowledging Gibbs' point. "But is he getting any answers?" Both men turned to stare at Hood.

"Some," he admitted grudgingly. "But still not enough."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," demanded Choike.

Jacob began flipping through the pages of his time line. "I've figured out what caused the potassium depletion in Private Willis' system. It turns out that Willis was a fussy eater."

He looked up at the snort of contempt from Choike.

"No, really, that's important. According to the mess hall personnel and the other members of his unit, Willis ate almost no fruits or vegetables. He was strictly a meat and potatoes man. In addition, it seems that Willis habitually drank coffee, lots of coffee with his meals. Some of his friends told Officer David," Hood nodded in her direction, "that they thought he did it to seem more adult."

He stared bleakly at Choike. "It seems he felt very self-conscious about being the youngest in the unit."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, "So his diet sucked and he drank way to much coffee. Sounds like me and I'm not dead yet."

Hood's lips quirked up in a half smile. "_Yet_ may be the operative term. The main point is fruits and vegetables are the primary sources of potassium for your body, unless you're taking some sort of vitamin or supplement, which Willis wasn't. Add in the fact that coffee is a natural diuretic. That along with his training schedule in the recent warm weather contributed to his dehydration which contributed to his low potassium levels."

"Are you saying," Gibbs asked skeptically. "My Marine died because he didn't eat his fruits and veggies?"

"Of course not, I said, this is only the beginning. We also have to consider what they," he nodded toward DiNozzo and McGee, "found in Private Willis' belongings and what Felix discovered at the PX. It seems that Willis was very fond black licorice. According to Felix, the records at the PX show that he consumed a bag of the stuff a day. Agents DiNozzo and McGee found out that Willis had recently taken up chewing tobacco."

Hood sighed. "Most likely, as with the coffee, he was trying to seem more adult, to fit in better."

"So the kid had a sweet tooth and liked to chew, what does this have to do with his death?" Gibbs demanded.

"It's the combination," Jacob explained. "Both the licorice and the chewing tobacco contain gylcyrrhetinic acid which can deplete potassium levels. This, in combination with the lack of dietary potassium and the dehydration caused Private Willis' potassium levels to reach dangerously low levels."

Gibbs looked at Hood in confusion. "Isn't that where we started this morning? What the hell was today about then?"

"I told you this morning. The question has three parts." He held up his hand, extending his index finger. "First, we discovered that Willis had abnormally low potassium levels. That contributed to his death, but it wasn't the cause of his heart stopping."

He extended another finger. "The second factor to consider was how did this happen? Did Private Willis do this to himself, or did someone do it to him? Well, we've now proved conclusively that Willis did do this to himself.

The third question is the final and most important. What caused his heart to stop in the first place. The low potassium levels explain why the heart rhythm didn't regulate itself, but what caused the disruption to begin with?"

With this Jacob surged to his feet. Hands in his pockets, he prowled around the room, muttering to himself. "Cardiac arrhythmia or maybe tachycardia, what could be the trigger?"

Gibbs confronted the wandering man. "Well, what could trigger something like that?"

Jacob shrugged. "Just about anything, a blow to the chest, anything."

"Speaking of blows," said Choike softly. "Dr. Hood, would you care to explain that," pointing to the purpling bruise on Hood's cheek, "to me?"

"Some Neanderthal you call a lieutenant took a swing at me."

Choike raised his eyebrows. "Just out of the blue, huh, no provocation?"

"What I recall," said Hood, " is that jerk dismissed the death of one of his own men as unimportant and irrelevant. Furthermore, it seems that the reason he deemed Willis unimportant was because Willis was young, inexperienced, and in his opinion, gay."

Hood looked at Choike cynically. "I thought you Marines were supposed to have some kind of honor code? One for all, all for one kind of deal? A band of brothers? I just let that jerk know that I don't think he's fit to lead a Brownie troop, let alone a combat unit."

"You insulted him in front of his platoon?" Choike ground out.

"Yeah, I guess, and then he took a swing at me."

Choike closed his eyes and silently counted to ten.

"Dr. Hood," he said formally. "I think it would help matters if you would apologize to the lieutenant in front of his platoon. Admit that in the heat of the moment you mis-judged the situation"

"What!" Hood barked. "He hit me! There is no way in hell I'm apologizing to that twerp!"

Hood and Choike stood glaring at each at other, at an impasse.

In the corner of the room, Felix sighed heavily, attracting the attention of the three younger NCIS agents. They looked at him quizzically as the big man pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello, ma'am, we've , uh got a situation here."

The three exchanged looks at the expression of pain that crossed his face.

"Uh, the doc, sort of, uh, got into an argument with this Marine lieutenant…. The Doc, he hit the roof, told the guy off in front of his platoon…, uh, yeah, is that a big deal? … Oh, it is? …Well, the colonel wants the Doc to apologize and he's digging his heels in. … Why?... Uh, cause the guy took a swing at him."

Felix held his phone out and glared at it. "It isn't funny ma'am…Could you please talk to him?... Thanks"

Felix straightened up and walked across the room. "Doc, it's Agent Young on the phone, she wants to talk to you."

Hood looked at Felix angrily, "Well, I don't want to talk to her. I can _not _believe that you called her!"

Felix spoke into the phone. "Did you hear that ma'am?... What?... Ok, I'm putting you on speaker."

Felix pushed a button on his phone and laid it on the desk between Jacob and Choike.

"Hood," a woman, clearly exasperated, could be heard. "What in the hell are you up to now?"

Jacob remained stubbornly silent.

"Damnit Hood, I know you can hear me. You had better answer, 'cause if I have drive to Quantico I may kick your ass myself." There was definite irritation in the voice now.

"You're on leave," Hood blurted out, "you have no business coming up here."

"Yeah, I'm on leave until you start acting like a pain in the ass," was the reply.

"Why did you feel the need to insult a Marine lieutenant in front of his platoon? Are you crazy? Let me amend that. Are you crazier than normal?" The voice was now oozing sarcasm.

"I'm not going to apologize. That idiot hit me. If you had been here you would have kicked his ass for even trying to come near me. And I doubt anyone would be asking you to apologize."

The phone was silent for a moment, and when the woman's voice came back it was icy.

"Yes, if I had been there I would have kicked his ass. That is my job. Your job is to determine what killed that Marine. It is not your job to insult some officer whose opinions you disagree with. Didn't they explain to you the damage you've done? Do you realize the danger in which you've put every single member of that platoon? Did they not tell you the consequences of what you did?"

Jacob looked slightly uneasy. "What? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is simple," the voice continued in the same icy tone. "If that platoon lacks confidence in their leader, they may hesitate to obey a command in the field. In the right, or should I say the wrong, circumstances any hesitation, even for a moment, could cost lives. Is there a Marine there you can trust? Ask, he'll confirm what I say."

His eyes sought out Gibbs, who nodded silently.

"I'm still right," Jacob said stubbornly. "He isn't fit to command, maybe I shouldn't have said anything in front of the others, but that doesn't mean I'm wrong."

Gibbs spoke up. "He is right you know."

Choike and Jacob stared at Gibbs in astonishment. "Gunny, what the hell are you talking about?" demanded Choike.

"Who the hell is that?" demanded the voice on the phone.

Jacob answered first. "That's Special Agent Gibbs, he's a former Marine."

"No such thing as a former Marine, Doc." He faced Choike. "Hood is right sir. That kid has no business leading that platoon." His eyes grew steely. "He disrespected a fallen comrade, a member of that platoon, publically. That was wrong. Fact is, that platoon had no use for the lieutenant long before Hood had his say."

Choike gazed at Gibbs for a long moment. Finally he grunted. "I'll take that under advisement, Gunny."

Jacob brightened. "I don't have to apologize?"

Choike and Gibbs regarded him with amusement, but before they could say anything the voice on the phone broke in,

"Hood! Don't gloat, what you did was still wrong!" the woman scolded.

"I wasn't gloating," Jacob protested.

The woman on the phone ignored him. "Felix," her voice barked out.

Felix jumped. "Yes ma'am," he began.

Jacob's voice cut across his. "Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"Just now, Rachel called out your name and you jumped, why?"

"I don't know, just surprised I guess."

An abstracted expression came over Hood's face.

The woman on the phone spoke up, "Felix, what's going on there?"

"Uh, ma'am, he's got that look again."

Jacob picked up the phone, still abstracted.

"Rachel, we have to go now. I think I know what happened, but we have to get back to the Navy Yard. You've been a big help, thanks for calling."

He ended the call and absently put the cell in his pocket. Felix sighed and retrieved his phone from the distracted man.

Jacob turned to Gibbs, "We've got to call Ducky. We need to do some genetic testing. I'm also going to need to do some research, and Felix?"

"Yeah Doc?"

"I'd really like to see Private Willis' father's death certificate. And the accident report."

Felix flipped open his cell, "You've got it Doc."

Gibbs looked puzzled, "What does Willis' father have to do with this?"

Jacob shook his head, "I'm not sure.." He trailed off lost in thought and slowly began walking to the door. "He's not Jewish, but that might not matter," Jacob was muttering to himself.

Choike looked at Gibbs who shrugged. "What can I say, according to the FBI, he's a genius. Guess we'd better get him back to the Yard."


	12. Chapter 12

The return trip was handled a little differently. Gibbs grabbed Hood and stuffed him in the back seat of his truck and ordered Felix to accompany them. Felix, busy on the phone with his FBI contacts, gladly climbed into the passenger seat beside Gibbs. He had not been looking forward to another grilling by DiNozzo and David. The three younger NCIS agents spent the trip back to the Navy Yard speculating on the mysterious Agent Young.

"Man, did you notice the way Lee always calls her ma'am!" exclaimed DiNozzo.

"He must be scared stiff of her," agreed McGee. "I can't say I blame him either," he continued. "The way she laid into Dr. Hood. That was cold. I mean, they're supposed to work together, you'd think she'd have his back."

David nodded, "Indeed, she sounded like a most formidable woman. Did you notice that they both seemed to take it for granted that she could kick that Marine's ass? I don't think I'd like to get on her bad side."

"Yeah, well," said DiNozzo, "if his performance today was anything to go by, I can see why he needs a total bitch as a bodyguard. I mean, geez, I thought that Marine was gonna kill him."

By the time the three reached the Yard, Hood was deep into his research and Felix was making notes on the report of the accident that had killed Private Willis' parents. Hood was just sitting up with a grunt of approval when Ducky entered the bullpen area.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting Jacob," the older man explained. "But I had to get Mother settled before I could leave."

"Not a problem Ducky. I needed to conduct some research first, confirm what we're looking for and I think I've done that. Plus, I think we've got some additional confirmation." Hood looked at Felix. "Tell Ducky what you found out about Private Willis' parent's deaths."

"According to the police report they died in a one-car accident. The cops first thought was a drunk-driving accident, but tox screens ruled that out. Willis' dad had a history of domestic abuse, so they considered suicide/murder. Then they did a full autopsy."

Hood smiled with satisfaction and completed Felix's sentence, "and they discovered that Willis senior died of heart failure."

Felix looked up surprised. "That's right Doc, how did you know."

Ducky looked thoughtful. "Interesting, both father and son dying of heart failure, coincidence?"

Hood shook his head. "No, I'm pretty sure that both of them suffered from either Long QT syndrome or familial atrial fibrillation."

"Of course!" exclaimed Ducky. "That would explain everything. But," he continued, "We'll have to do some genetic testing to confirm."

Hood agreed, "That's why I asked you to come in, so we could run the tests right now." The two men started toward the elevators.

"Hold on," ordered Gibbs, "what the hell are family arteries or Long QTips and what tests do you need to do? Was it natural causes?'

Hood and Ducky exchanged a quick glance. "It's your case, Jacob," murmured Ducky.

Hood cocked his head to one side. "Familial atrial fibrillations and or Long QT are heart conditions that can cause cardiac arrest and sudden death. They most often occur in people who have a mutation in their KCNE2 gene. The fact that Willis' father also died of cardiac arrest is a strong indication that they both had this genetic mutation, which is heritable.

Now this mutation is found most often in people of Ashkenazi Jewish decent, but not exclusively. And most importantly, studies have found that auditory stimulation can trigger a heart arrhythmia that, due to the low potassium levels, would lead directly to cardiac arrest. If you check my time-line, you'll see that the members of the unit all agree that Private Willis collapsed almost directly after a radio was turned on."

Gibbs' jaw dropped. "He died because the music was too loud?"

"Yeah, could be, we need to do the tests."

Gibbs headed to the elevators with the two men. "Well let's go find out."

Hood called out, "Felix, could you please bring those print-outs?"

The three young NCIS agents sat stunned. If Hood was right, then Willis did die of natural causes.

"But how did he figure it out?" David blurted out. "How did he get from too much coffee, not enough fruits to licorice and chewing tobacco to Agent Lee being startled to some obscure heart disease?"

"It's like I've been trying to tell you guys," McGee explained admiringly. "The guy's a genius; he does stuff like this all the time."

They were interrupted by the sound of the elevator opening. DiNozzo's eyes widened as he spotted a beautiful, slender blonde dressed in jeans and a t-shirt enter the area.

"Well, hello there," he said, smiling wolfishly. He extended his hand, "Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo at your service. May I help you?"

The blonde shot DiNozzo a look of disapproval and answered briskly, "Special Agent Rachel Young, FBI. I'm looking for Dr. Hood and Agent Lee." Rachel blinked as the three agents looked at her with their mouths hanging open.

"You're Agent Young?" DiNozzo stammered.

Rachel raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"Uh, Dr. Hood and Agent Lee are down in the morgue" McGee said, "do you want to join them?"

Rachel grimaced. "Ugh, will they have to come through here to leave?" McGee dumbly nodded. "Then if it's ok, I'll just wait here, Agent..?"

McGee pulled himself together. "I'm Tim McGee and that's" he nodded to Ziva, "is Ziva David. Why don't you sit down?" He pushed the empty chair beside his desk toward Rachel.

Rachel acknowledged the introductions with a nod and took the offered chair. She sat with a slightly amused expression on her face, well aware of the scrutiny she was under. McGee finally broke the silence.

"It's been quite an experience working with Dr. Hood. Is it true he was a Nobel candidate?"

"You heard about that? Yeah, it's true. He was nominated for the work he did on dark matter, whatever that is."

McGee was about to launch into an explanation when DiNozzo broke in.

"What I'd like to know is does he always cause this much trouble? I mean, the man sure doesn't mind who he pisses off, now does he."

Rachel smirked. "I heard Hood caused a few problems for NCIS today. Personally, I find it hard to believe that what, five federal agents, couldn't control one science geek."

"Come on," protested DiNozzo, "how could anyone expect us to control that guy? I mean, he told us he needed to ask a few questions, we never expected …."

"That he'd cause a riot?" Rachel interrupted.

The three agents gaped at her, causing Rachel to laugh outright.

"Oh, I've heard all about Quantico. You people may not know it, but my Director served in the Corps. The base commander is an old Marine buddy. He called the Director and gave him an earful after you left; then I got a call to come and see how bad things really were."

Before they could answer, the elevator doors opened again letting out a disgruntled Agent Lee. The NCIS agents looked from Young to Lee, expecting fireworks.

As soon as Felix spotted Rachel, a huge grin broke out on his face. "Agent Young! Boy am I glad to see you ma'am."

Hurrying into the bullpen, the large man pulled the smaller woman from her chair into a bear hug. The three NCIS agents tried, unsuccessfully, to keep the surprise from their faces. It was obvious that the two were genuinely fond of each other.

"Please tell me that you're gonna take the Doc off my hands? I swear, it's only been a day and he's run me ragged. I don't know how you managed him on your own for so long."

Rachel laughed. "Felix, I keep telling you, you're way too soft on him. You have to show him who's boss."

"Easier said than done," Felix huffed.

"Hmm, I do have to say that I'm disappointed in you Felix," a mock frown appeared on Rachel's face. "You let some Marine take a swing at Hood?"

"Not my fault, ma'am." He jerked his heads towards the NCIS agents. "Doc sent me to the commissary to check out some purchase records. _They_ were supposed to be keeping an eye on him for me."

The two FBI agents turned censorious looks at the three NCIS agents.

"You let a high-priority FBI asset be assaulted?" Rachel said disapprovingly.

"What," DiNozzo protested. "How were we supposed to know that your guy would blow up at the Lieutenant?"

"I gotta say, I'm with Tony on this one," McGee added. "Sure the Lieutenant was a jerk, but, man, Dr. Hood just tore into him."

"What set Hood off?" Rachel asked sharply.

McGee shrugged, "He just lost his temper when that jerk of a lieutenant said the kid was a waste of space and better off dead."

Rachel winced, "Oh yeah, that would set him off."

The NCIS agents looked puzzled.

"Why?" asked McGee.

"The man's a biophysicist," Rachel replied coolly. "He's all about life. You tell him a life, especially a human life, isn't worth anything, you'd better duck." She shook her head. "For some reason, people always assume that just 'cause he's a genius, he can't have a temper."

Rachel looked up at Felix, her expression turning serious. "How is he? And how bad was his little _episode_ this time?"

Felix nodded reassuringly. "He's ok; I was worried when it turned out the dead Marine was just a kid…"

"Why would that matter?" DiNozzo wanted to know.

"Boston," Rachel answered succinctly. "His last case involved the murder of infants. He takes that kind of thing hard."

"Yeah," Felix's face darkened at the memory. He shrugged, "It helped that it turned out to be natural causes. Doc feels bad for the kid, but at least what happened wasn't anyone's fault, no one did anything to the kid."

"Good," Rachel was relieved. "It sounded on the phone like Hood had his breakthrough; I assume you're done here?"

Felix smiled with satisfaction. "Yeah, we're all done. Doc and the ME confirmed that the dead Marine had some genetic thing."

"Wait a second" protested DiNozzo. "How did you know that he had it figured out? What do you mean it sounded on the phone like Hood had a breakthrough?"

Felix and Rachel exchanged smiles.

"He gets this look," Rachel began.

"And we like that look," Felix continued with sly glance at Rachel.

"Yep, cause that look means he's off on Planet Hood and just about has everything figured out. And with everything figured out, that means that you're done here."

Rachel smiled impishly. "Hood was so pissed off to be called into this case; I'm surprised he's not champing at the bit to get out of here."

"Oh he is, but I still gotta say ma'am, I'm glad you're here." Felix looked at her beseechingly. "I'd really appreciate it if you took him off my hands and talked him down."

Rachel nodded. "That's the plan. Where is he?"

"He'll be right up," Felix assured her. "Doc just sent me up here to get started on the paperwork."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "What paperwork? This is an NCIS case. Hood was just called in to consult on the COD. As soon as I can confirm that he hasn't ruffled too many of the wrong feathers, we're outta here."

The elevator once again dinged, this time signaling the arrival of Hood and Gibbs. The two men were comparing notes when Hood looked up and saw Rachel. His face lit up and he smiled softly. "Hey, you came." He turned to Gibbs, "this is Rachel. She's my, uh, partner. Rachel, this is Agent Gibbs."

Rachel closed her eyes and shook her head, smiling at Jacob's introduction. Judging from the expressions on the faces of the NCIS personnel, she decided she needed to do some damage control before any gossip seeped out.

Rachel stepped forward and put her hand out to the man. "Special Agent Young. I'm normally the lead agent on this team." She grinned and nodded in Hood's direction. "Hope he didn't cause too many problems."

Gibbs grinned back as he took her hand. "Nah, we didn't have any problems."

Rachel arched an eyebrow. "You don't consider a near riot, disruption of the operations of a Marine base, and the assault of a high-priority FBI asset problems?"

Gibbs laughed. "Marines don't have problems, they have challenges."

Jacob scowled. "It wasn't that bad."

Rachel looked at Hood with a smile. "Ya know, Felix wasn't the only one to call me today, you really need to remember that Director Fuller served in the Corps."

"What? Frank called you?"

"Umhm," Rachel said. "He was a tad annoyed. Seems he had this crazy idea that since you were on suspension, you'd be on your best behavior. Not piss off everyone you come into contact with."

She looked at Gibbs levelly. "Seriously, the base commander read the riot act to my Director. How bad was it? What do we need to do to set things right with you and them?"

Gibbs cocked his head and regarded the woman before him. He finally answered. "Seriously? It wasn't that bad. The kid he told off, he had it coming. Yeah, the Doc here irritated a lot of people, but he did the job, found out what killed Willis. The unit can be deployed on schedule now. That will go a long way to smoothing things out."

Rachel considered this. "You suggest we let sleeping dogs lie? I can tell my Director they won't be any blow-back from either NCIS or the Marines?"

"NCIS doesn't have any problems with Dr. Hood. We asked for help and he delivered. Leon can't kick about that. As for the Marines," Gibbs shrugged. "They got what they needed. It's all good."

Rachel smiled her thanks and turned her attention to Hood. She shook her head at him in mock exasperation. "Honestly, I spend months training you in proper procedure, and what? A couple of months without me and you're running amuck in the field." She lightly ran a finger over the bruise on his cheek, "and this, if McGruder hears he may reconsider your need for a bodyguard!"

"Ow," protested Jacob, "that hurts!"

"I've seen worse," Rachel clicked her tongue. "Huh, I've had worse!"

Jacob's lips quirked upward. "Don't remind me."

Rachel smiled back. "Deal, so you ready to head out?"

"Don't we have to file a report?"

Felix smiled smugly, "Nuh, uh, Doc. No paperwork for us. This is an NCIS case; they're responsible for the paperwork."

Hood looked quizzically at Gibbs who nodded, "Sounds reasonable to me."

Rachel tilted her head and looked at her men. "So, what's the priority? Food or sleep?"

Jacob and Felix looked at each other and shrugged. They answered Rachel simultaneously.

"Sleep." said Felix.

"Food." said Jacob.

"Shall we try that again?"

Felix shook his head. "No, honestly, ma'am. I just want to head home and get some sleep."

Jacob looked concerned. "Felix, are you sure you're not too tired to drive? Do you want us to drop you off at your place?"

Felix yawned hugely. "Nah, I'm good Doc. I don't live that far from here. You go ahead with Agent Young."

Jacob opened his mouth to protest when Rachel interrupted.

"Ya know, we can't take Felix with us anyway. I brought the Mustang, he won't fit."

Jacob stiffened. "What do you mean THE Mustang?"

"Mustang?" Felix was puzzled, "what Mustang?"

Rachel turned to him enthusiastically. "Wait til you see it Felix, it's great. A 1968 Mustang convertible, sort of metallic blue with white leather interior. And it's in perfect shape."

"Hold it," interrupted DiNozzo, "You have a vintage Mustang?"

"No she doesn't," Jacob ground out.

Rachel smiled sweetly at DiNozzo, "Why yes, I do, it's outside, would you like to see it?"

"But ma'am," protested Felix, "where did you get it?"

"She stole it," snapped Jacob.

Rachel tried to keep a straight face. "I prefer to think of it as putting it into protective custody."

Felix, nodding with understanding, turned to Jacob. "A Mustang convertible? Wow, that's pretty cool Doc. How long have you had it?"

Jacob frowned. "I picked it up while I was in college."

Felix looked puzzled. "I thought you had a VW in college? That ran on vegetable oil?"

The NCIS crew blinked. A car that ran on vegetable oil?

"That one blew up my junior year." Jacob explained impatiently. "I traded the guy in the junk yard the VW for the Mustang. Over the years I've gradually restored it." He glared at Rachel. "And it's not sort of blue, it's Acapulco Blue."

"Tomato, tomayto," she replied airily. "Besides, you're a terrible driver. The real crime would be letting you behind the wheel."

Rachel started toward the elevators, Felix and Jacob falling into step on either side of her. Walking out, the two agents continued to tease Hood about his driving skills. It was obvious to the NCIS agents that, despite their initial assumptions, the agents and the scientist shared a deep bond.


	13. Chapter 13

As a compromise, Rachel agreed that she and Jacob would follow Felix to make sure that he got home safely. After escorting Felix home, they went a small restaurant near Jacob's apartment. Over dinner at corner table, Rachel began asking Jacob about the case he had just wrapped up, but he gently over-ruled her.

"No, we're not talking shop just yet." He reached out and stroked her cheek. "First, I want to talk about you. You sounded, I don't know, strange on the phone this morning. Are you sure you're ok?"

Rachel smiled briefly, wondering when her oblivious genius had become so attuned to her moods; wondering how to phrase what she needed to say.

"Jacob, I need you to just listen, ok, because I'm not sure how to say this, and I don't want you to misunderstand."

He smiled at her reassuringly.

"I meant what I said last week, about not caring if I got pregnant or not. You need to believe that Jacob. I wasn't just saying that because I wanted to…" Rachel trailed off blushing.

"I know sweetheart," Jacob murmured.

"It's just that since then, I couldn't help thinking that you were right, that maybe it would be best if we waited, had some time to ourselves." Rachel looked down, saying quietly "I thought that if I wasn't, well, I'd just be happy, because our life could just go on as it has." Jacob nodded and squeezed her hands.

Rachel looked up with a sad, distant expression on her face, "I thought that if I was, well, that I'd be happy, but a little sad, since it would mean giving up our life together in the field."

Jacob was puzzled at her obvious distress. "But Rachel, you said that you weren't…?" Fear clutched at his heart. "You're pregnant aren't you? You've changed your mind about having the baby? You want..."

"No, how could you think that?" Rachel was indignant. "That I could ever… I knew you wouldn't understand."

Jacob took a deep breath. "Make me understand. Can you do that?"

"I'm not pregnant, but I'm not happy, I feel miserable."

Jacob was stunned for a moment. Then he smiled slowly. "Rachel, if that's the case, we can remedy the situation." He reached out and brought her hand to his lips. "Trust me; I'm more than happy to..."

Rachel jerked her hand back with a glare. "This isn't funny. You were right. We need to wait, to figure out how we're going to manage our lives together. I mean, we can't even figure out where we'll be living. It's just," Rachel looked at him forlornly. "I didn't expect to feel like this when I found out I wasn't pregnant. I mean, we both agreed, this is the best outcome."

She hesitated, "I know you were joking about the Director and McGruder being pleased, but, well, if I was pregnant now, it would be almost like, I don't know, betraying their trust? They might think we had been lovers while I was your bodyguard. So, overall, this is a good thing, right?"

He cautiously nodded.

Rachel looked at him accusingly, "And _you_ never wanted me to be pregnant in the first place."

Jacob wisely kept silent.

"I guess," Rachel said softly, "I can't help wondering if I, we've, missed our chance to, to have a family."

Jacob's eyes widened and he leaned across the table to take her face in his hands. "Rachel, no, you can't think that. I know I made it clear that I hoped you weren't pregnant, I was nervous about you, us, having a baby so soon. But I never meant, never thought you would think, that I never wanted..."

"I guess," she looked at him ruefully, "this is mostly hormones."

Jacob looked at her shrewdly. "And some worry that I was a little too happy about how things turned out?" Rachel dipped her head. Jacob tilted Rachel's head up, so he could look into her eyes. "I meant it last week when I said I wanted us to have a child. Maybe not right now, but yes, someday."

Rachel wrinkled her nose, "Children, actually." Jacob's eyebrows rose. Rachel smiled at him, "I always did hate being an only child."

Jacob smiled back. "Ok, then, children it is."

"Now," Jacob continued, "that we have that settled. Let's talk about living arrangements. I had an idea last night that I want to run by you."

"Last night?" Rachel blinked in surprise. "When in the world did you have time to think about anything but your dead Marine last night?"

"I wasn't really thinking about it, it was just, I don't know, percolating in the back of my mind. The solution just sort of popped to the front of my mind while I was waiting for some test results."

Rachel nodded, familiar with the way his mind worked.

"I think we both agree, I mean, we both want us to live together?" Jacob looked at Rachel uncertainly, relived when she nodded. "And Frank and Ty made it pretty clear that as long as we're discreet, they don't care if we're together." Rachel nodded again. "So, what's the impediment to our living together?" He looked at her expectantly.

Rachel considered her answer carefully. "I guess, it would be that we'd have to give the Bureau the same home address. I'm sure it would leak out, stuff like that always does. And if we started living together now, everyone would just assume that we've, well, that we were lovers when I was assigned as your bodyguard." She grimaced. "And that most definitely would not be a good thing. But there's no way we can get away with not giving the Bureau an accurate home address."

Jacob beamed at her. "Exactly. Then it occurred to me. The Bureau already has two addresses for me. My apartment here in DC and the house in Deale. I only took the apartment when the Bureau decided I needed a bodyguard. I didn't want to expose Alex and Owen to any danger. So what's to keep me from deciding, now that I'm not under the protection of the EPD, to give up the apartment? I move in with you and we both keep addresses the Bureau already recognizes as belonging to us, problem solved." Jacob leaned back with a look of satisfaction on his face. 

Rachel's brow creased. "That should work, but why in the world were you living with Alex in the first place? I mean, you were with the Bureau for over a year before you came under the care of the EPD."

Jacob looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well, it's not exactly just Alex's house."

Rachel raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "What do you mean? The first time we went to Deale, you told me we were going to your sister's place."

"It's kind of complicated. I know I told you that the house used to belong to my grandparents."

Rachel nodded.

"Well," he continued, "the house is like your ring, it's been in the family for a long time. When my grandmother died, she sort of left the house to me and Alex."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"It's difficult. My grandmother left the house to Alex for as long as she lives, with the condition that I get to live there also, if I want to. Eventually, it goes to me outright. Unless I don't have children. Then when I die, it goes to Alex's children."

Rachel stared a Jacob for a moment and then burst out laughing. "Oh my God! It's Blackacre!"

It was Jacob's turn to look puzzled. "Blackacre? What are you talking about?"

Rachel looked at him with amusement. "You _do_ remember that I have a law degree, right?"

Jacob shrugged, "Yeah, it's the fast track into the FBI, so?"

"Well, in property class, in the hypothetical's to show the different ways you can own property, they always call the property 'Blackacre.' And the hypo's always got as complicated as what your grandmother did."

Rachel leaned back and closed her eyes. "Now let me see…. I _think _Alex has...a …life estate, with a...condition subsequent. And you… have a fee simple..." She frowned, "or maybe a fee tail… with a contingent remainder or a shifting executory interest, I never could tell them apart." She opened her eyes, "and I have a vague recollection that what your grandmother did wasn't legal."

"Yeah, that's what her lawyer said, but who cares? It's not like Alex or I was going to contest the will or anything."

"No, I can see that. But it does bring up the more important question." She looked at Jacob sternly. "Why didn't you tell me that it was your house too when Alex first suggested I recuperate in Deale?"

Jacob looked sheepish. "Ah, I was afraid that you wouldn't accept Alex's offer if you knew it was my house too. And I really wanted you somewhere where I could, ah, keep track of how you were doing.."

He waited for the explosion; he knew Rachel would feel that he had lied to, manipulated her. To his surprise, Rachel smiled.

"You're right, I would have been too stubborn to recuperate in Deale if I knew it was your house too. And it was … sweet that you were so worried about me." Then she narrowed her eyes, "but don't you ever lie to me or evade the truth again."

Jacob sagged with relief. "Yes, ma'am, I mean, no ma'am."

"And don't call me ma'am." Rachel laughed, "I tolerate it from Felix, but that's it."

Jacob yawned as they walked from the restaurant. "So where to now, my apartment or back to Deale? I have to admit, I'm ready to crash."

"Your apartment, I packed a bag," Rachel replied. She soon had Jacob tucked in bed. He protested when she resisted being pulled down beside him.

"No, not yet, I have some things I want to work on."

Jacob grumbled but soon was sound asleep.

As he slept, Rachel wandered through the apartment, considering, making lists. Firing up his laptop, she went online to do some research. The results were satisfactory and necessitated a new list. Jacob barely stirred as Rachel slipped into bed beside him. Instinctively, he reached for her, cuddling her close to his body. Rachel, smiling, settled her head on his shoulder and was soon fast asleep herself.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next morning, Rachel awoke to bright sunshine and an empty bed. Making her way into the living room, she smiled at Jacob. She leaned down to give him a hug.

"So what gives? All those nights I made you go upstairs, you claimed you wanted to wake up with me."

Jacob pulled her into his lap and kissed her neck. "I did wake up with you, but you looked so peaceful, I decided to let you sleep." He held Rachel's notes. The papers were covered with scribbles; some connected with arrows, some separated by lines. "Looks like someone was busy last night. What exactly do these mean? It would have been nice," he teased, "if you had used complete sentences."

Rachel squinted at the pages in his hand. "Wait, first of all I need coffee and second, I need my reading glasses."

"Your glasses are right there," Jacob pointed to the coffee table, "and I'll get your coffee, I made a pot already."

Murmuring her thanks, Rachel perused the lists she had made the night before.

Rachel grinned at Jacob as he handed her a mug of coffee. "These lists are perfectly clear, what don't you understand."

"Uh, everything?"

Rachel laughed. "Ok, this list is furniture. Yours is nicer than mine, so this is what of mine we'll keep." She frowned. "I'll have to arrange for my stuff to be cleared out so we can move your things in."

"I think your things are fine, why do you want to get rid of them?"

"No, most of my stuff is early IKEA. It wasn't meant to be permanent." She looked around her wishfully. "It's a shame that we have to move into my place."

"Why do you say that?"

Rachel shrugged. "Well, your neighborhood is better, quieter. I've always liked the shops and restaurants around here. Your apartment is bigger than mine. Plus, this is a security building with its own parking."

"Well, let's keep this place then."

"I'd love to," Rachel shook her head regretfully. "But that would be too risky. I mean, the idea is to keep below the radar. Like you said last night, it won't raise any eyebrows if you move, but if you do, and then I move into your place, it might cause some gossip."

"Not necessarily," Jacob said thoughtfully. "Not if it was part of a bigger move." He went to the kitchen to retrieve his cell. Rachel looked confused.

"What do you mean, part of a bigger move?"

Jacob sat back down beside her and made a 'be patient' face as he punched in a number.

"Felix? Good morning, I hope I didn't wake you…no, we haven't been called out on a case…I was wondering, are you still looking for a new place to live?...You are?... Good…I think I may have something for you…Yeah, we can talk about it on Wednesday."

He ended the call and turned to Rachel. "A few weeks ago, Felix mentioned to me that he needed to find a new place to live. He's been living with a couple of other agents since he moved to DC from Wisconsin; but he's getting tired of the 'frat house' atmosphere. Wanted a place of his own."

"You're a genius!" Rachel exclaimed throwing her arms around Jacob. "You move out to the 'burbs, I upgrade to your place, Felix upgrades to mine! No one will think twice."

"Umm, I believe I've been told that once or twice before." His lips twitched. "So, what's with your other lists?"

"Those are my to-do lists for today and tomorrow. I'm seeing the Bureau shrink on Wednesday; with luck, she'll clear me for duty right away. So, I've, we've got tons of stuff to do before then; see my doctor, move my stuff from Deale, get ready to move us in together, check on …"

"Sweetheart, do we really have to do all that now?" Jacob groaned. "I mean, honestly, it's not like you're never going back to Deale, you could leave your things there. And we don't even know where we're going to be living until we know if Felix will take your place."

"Well, what would you like to do today?"

Jacob shifted Rachel until she was once again in his lap. Sliding his hands under her camisole and up her back he pulled her against his chest. "I think," he whispered in her ear, "I'd like to spend the day in bed."

"We can't, we have too much to do. Besides, I promised Alex we'd be in Deale today, for the holiday."

"It can wait, she can wait." Jacob murmured, nuzzling her neck as his hands rubbed the soft skin of her back.

Over Jacob's muttered protests, Rachel pulled back, laughing softly.

"You know, the hallmark of a healthy relationship is the ability to compromise."

Rachel slid out of his lap and pulled Jacob to his feet, tugged him in the direction of the bedroom.

"Compromise?" Jacob pulled Rachel hard against him, running his hands down her back, cupping her ass, drawing her up against him.

Rachel gasped at the feeling of his cock pressed against her. She wound her fingers in Jacob's hair, pulling his head down for a kiss. She kissed her way from his mouth to his ear, whispering, "Umm, we find a mutually agreeable solution to our problem."

Jacob raised his eyebrows. "Problem? Since when did my wanting to make love to you become a problem?"

"When I have a full to-do list, that's when." Rachel's tongue flicked the inside of his ear. "I really, really want to get started on my day."

"What did you have in mind?"

Rachel's hands ran down Jacob's sides. Her fingers hooked into the waistband of his jeans, she wiggled her hips against his, whispered in his ear, "I was thinking you could join me in the shower."

"Oh, yeah, that sounds like a reasonable compromise."

Leaving a trail of clothes to the bathroom, the two were soon standing together under the hot spray of water.

Jacob pulled Rachel against his chest, one hand splayed on her belly, the other cupping her breasts. Rachel tipped her head back against his shoulder, moaning with pleasure.

"I missed you while I was working," Jacob murmured, his mouth on her neck. "Missed touching you, holding you." His voice deepened with lust. "Missed fucking you."

"I missed you too." Rachel tried to turn in his arms, but Jacob tightened his hold.

"Not yet, I want to touch you."

Lathering his hands, Jacob ran one soapy hand over Rachel's breasts, his thumb massaging her nipples as his fingers kneaded her breasts. His other hand made slow circles on her abdomen, her belly, before finally resting between her thighs. He briefly cupped her groin, squeezing her before his fingers parted her folds and began stroking her clit. His mouth traced a path from her ear to the base of her throat and back, licking, biting and kissing her.

Rachel gasped as the tension in her body grew. She felt her muscles contracting as her climax began to build inside of her. The feel Jacob's hard cock, pressing against her back added to her pleasure.

"Come inside me, I want to come with you in me."

Twisting in his arms, Rachel wound her arms around his neck, her mouth on his, her tongue tasting his. Jacob turned, pinning Rachel against the shower wall. Reaching down, he cupped her ass, pulling her up against him. Sliding his hands to her hips, he lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist. With one movement, he was inside her, stroking into her fast and hard.

"God, baby, you're so fucking hot and tight. I've wanted to feel you, fuck you, since Saturday night."

Jacob's cock, thrusting deep inside of her, his body, pressed tightly against hers, ignited her senses. Her arms and legs tightened around him as she came. Jacob could feel her climax, feel the muscles inside her pulse around his cock, and hear her gasp his name, her face buried in his neck. With a growl, he tightened his hands on her hips, thrusting into her even harder, trying to go even deeper inside her, until finally his own climax roared through him.

Their breathing uneven, they stayed clinging to each other for awhile longer. Rachel slid her legs down Jacob's, leaning against him, nestling against his chest, unwilling to let go of him. Finally Jacob tipped her face up to kiss her gently.

"I love you."

Smiling Rachel looked up at Jacob, "I love you too." She stepped out of his embrace and pulled him under the water with her. "But we need to get started on our day."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jacob sat on the bed, propped up against the headboard watching Rachel dress. As much as he enjoyed the physical intimacy he and Rachel shared, he savored these everyday moments almost as much. Watching the woman he loved get dressed, prepare for her day.

"Let me do that," Jacob said suddenly.

"Do what?" Rachel's eyes met his quizzically in the mirror.

"Your hair, let me do it." He patted the bed beside him. "Come on, sit down."

Smiling slightly Rachel climbed onto the bed next to Jacob. Sitting up straighter, he scooped her up and deposited her between his thighs. "Give me the comb."

Rachel closed her eyes, enjoying the way Jacob's fingers teased out the tangles, the way he gently ran the comb through her wet hair. After thoroughly combing her hair he gathered it together in his hand. But instead of her usual ponytail, Jacob deftly braided her hair into one long plait.

"There, that's better. Out of your way, but not as if you're heading to work." Moving her braid over her shoulder, Jacob pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck.

"Now you're sure…." he whispered into her ear.

"Yes," Rachel replied laughing. She turned to face Jacob, sitting cross-legged on the bed. "I told you, I want to get as much done today and tomorrow as we can. I promised Alex we'd spend the day with them. That limits what we can do before we head back to Deale.

At the very least, I want to move some of my clothes and things here. Even if we do end up keeping my apartment, it makes sense to live in one until we decide." She shrugged. "And I like yours better."

"Fine. That takes care of today, what do you have planned for tomorrow? What time do we have to be at your gynecologist's office?"

"Uh, why do you want to come with me?" Rachel flushed slightly. "I mean, we already know…"

Jacob raised one eyebrow. "I assumed since you still wanted to see your doctor, you wanted to discuss alternate methods of birth control. Why shouldn't I come with you? After all, I do have a vested interest in the subject."

"Wh, what?"

"In your using a relatively effective method of birth control. As much as I want us to have a baby some day, I don't want either of us to go through the uncertainty of the last few days.

Now, personally, I have no problems with our continuing to use condoms. They're safe for you, no side effects, but they do have a 15% failure rate. If you want something more reliable…"

"I _think_," Rachel began, "that this is one subject I know a little more about than you. After all, I've been using one form of birth control or another for half my life." She turned her nose up. "And _you_ obviously don't know as much as you think. For your information, condoms have a 2% failure rate."

Jacob tilted his head to one side and bit his bottom lip. "Well, actually…" his voice took on the note Rachel had learned to dread, it meant she was about to learn more than she wanted to know about something.

"We're talking about the difference between the _perfect_ use rate and the _typical_ use rate."

"Oh, we are?" said Rachel faintly.

"Yes," Jacob nodded vigorously. "Now the perfect use rate is 2%, but that assumes that we would use the condoms perfectly, every single time we have sex." His lips twitched. "And sweetheart, I hate to say this, but we haven't been exactly perfect. We fit more in the typical range."

"Wait, we've been careful. We've used a condom every time. I mean," Rachel continued uncomfortably, "except for the first time and, well, just now of course."

"You _do_ realize we didn't need to use a condom just now?" Jacob's lips twitched. "And it's not because we had sex standing up." He ducked as Rachel swung a pillow at him.

"I know, I'm having my period."

"Since you're on day 2 of your cycle," Jacob counted silently. "We could most likely have unprotected sex for the next 8 days. But," he looked at her ruefully, "I was referring to Saturday."

"We used a condom then!"

"Not soon enough. You were," Jacob paused and colored faintly. "Let's just say there is an excellent chance some of my pre-ejaculate fluid made its way inside you. That fluid is loaded with sperm."

Rachel blew out her breath in exasperation. "This is all very interesting, but irrelevant. If you must know, I was going to ask my doctor for a prescription for the pill."

Jacob shook his head regretfully. "I'd say that the pill wouldn't be the best choice for you. With our schedule, you wouldn't be able to maintain perfect use. And the typical use failure rate is 8%."

"What do you mean, I couldn't maintain perfect use?" Rachel was outraged. "It's a freaking pill you take once a day. I think I could manage that." She glared, "I was able to maintain _perfect use _when I was a teenager."

"Perhaps, but Rachel honestly, think of our schedule when we're on a case."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You know how we work, sometimes around the clock. We barely know what time it is. To maintain perfect use of the pill, you need to take it at the same time every day. Do you truthfully think you could do that?"

Rachel sat chewing on her bottom lip. As much as she hated to admit it, Jacob was right. "So, what would you recommend we, I use?"

"Well, if you're sure you don't want to use condoms?" Rachel shook her head decisively. "Then I'd suggest something that requires minimal attention. Now a contraceptive injection might work, but it requires a doctor visit every three months. That could be inconvenient. A contraceptive implant or a birth control patch would be easy and convenient. Of the two, I'd prefer you use the patch."

"Why?"

"Well, the implant pumps hormones through your body continuously for three years. That's not optimal for your overall health. At least the patch gives your body a break once a month."

He looked at her seriously. "I think it would be best if we explore all of the alternatives with your doctor tomorrow."

Rachel shook her head. She should have known that even on this subject, Jacob would prove to be the more knowledgeable. She metaphorically threw up her hands.

"Fine, come to the doctor with me tomorrow. We'll see what she has to say, recommend."

Jacob put his hand behind Rachel's neck and drew her over for a kiss. "I'd love to come with you." He nibbled on her ear. "So, you've been using birth control for half your life, hmm? What a precocious…"

"I was 15 and thought…" Rachel began.

"No, I was teasing," Jacob interrupted her. "I'm sorry." Jacob took Rachel's face between his hands. "I mean it Rachel, I'm sorry, that was in poor taste. I don't need to know, I don't want to know, about your past lovers." He kissed her again. "All I want is to be your _last_ lover."

"That is so sweet Jacob," Rachel murmured against his lips. "But we're still not having sex right now."

Jacob leaned his forehead against hers. "You're a hard woman Rachel Young."

Rachel grinned. "No, just a busy one. Come on, we've got things to do and places to be."


	14. Chapter 14

Jacob grumbled as Rachel slipped from his arms. She froze for a moment, but he didn't fully wake. She smiled; this was a first for them. _She_ was awake before him. The truth of the matter was that she was too keyed up to sleep. This morning marked another turning point in their relationship and Rachel wasn't sure if Jacob realized it. Today she would be examined by the Bureau shrink and it would be determined if she was fit for duty. If she was, well that meant their lives would change, once again.

Rachel made coffee and stood looking out the window as the early morning darkness of the city began to lighten. She reflected on the past two days. Monday hadn't been too bad. They had managed to move most of Rachel's clothes and personal items to Jacob's apartment. While Jacob had no problem emptying drawers or making room in his closet for her things; he _had_ made several pointed comments on how many pairs of almost identical black shoes she owned. She wrinkled her nose. She didn't know how she was going to break it to him that along with her summer clothes, she had only moved her _summer_ shoe wardrobe.

His behavior in Deale had been eye-opening. She had been surprised by his reaction to Charlie's presence. He had ferreted out details about Charlie's marital status, family connections, and employment status. Rachel had been impressed with his interrogation technique. It also shed a great deal of light on _their_ relationship.

Jacob had always, from the first, tried to protect her. She had assumed, originally, it stemmed from his discomfort at having a female bodyguard. As their friendship developed, she had attributed it to a natural concern for a friend. She had never dreamed this instinct was so deeply ingrained in him. The man obviously believed in protecting his own. She wondered how she could have been so blind about his feelings for her for so long. She also wondered how they were going to maintain a professional relationship now that they were lovers.

She shuddered as she recalled the visit to the gynecologist. It had started out well, at least from her point of view. He was the only male present. The waiting patients, mostly in various stages of pregnancy, were all smiling at him. It made Jacob vaguely uncomfortable. Rachel had grinned when Jacob had leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Why are they all smiling at me?"

"They assume I'm pregnant and you're being a stand-up daddy; coming to my appointments with me."

Jacob had blushed, but before she could enjoy his discomfort, they had been called into Dr. Park's office. Rachel could only imagine that Dr. Parks wasn't used to having someone so medically informed with whom to discuss birth control. She barely managed to inform the doctor that she was interested in changing her method of birth control before Jacob and the doctor began a spirited debate over which form would work best for her.

_They _had almost decided that the contraceptive injection would be the most reliable option since Jacob indicated that he was more than qualified to handle the necessary injections. Rachel put her foot down. There was no way in hell, she had informed them, and she was going to let Jacob give her a shot in the ass every three months. They had walked out of the doctor's office with a prescription for and a three month sample pack of a birth control patch.

Their plans for the rest of the day were disrupted by Felix. He called as they were leaving the doctor's office. He wanted to meet them in the coffee shop around the corner from the Hoover Building. They had been surprised and concerned by the grim look on his face. Rachel's first thought was that somehow, someway, their relationship had become common knowledge. It was a relief to discover that Felix's concerns were entirely personal.

Felix, it turned out, needed a new place to live and he needed it now. Things had come to a head the day before. He and his roommates had hosted a Memorial Day picnic that had gotten a little out of hand. One of his roommates had gotten drunk; he had made a pass at Felix's new girlfriend. While that was bad enough, he had then proceeded to throw up on said girlfriend. Felix figured the only way to salvage the relationship change his living arrangements fast.

Felix was thrilled with the scheme Jacob had devised. Rachel was thrilled, when during his inspection of her apartment, Felix asked if she would be willing to sublet the apartment furnished. He had shrugged and explained he had a futon, dresser and bookcase. He was more than happy to leave them behind and gradually replace her things with his own. The rest of the day was spent attending to the legal formalities needed to make their living arrangements happen.

Rachel' musings were interrupted as a pair of arms circled her waist. Jacob pulled her up against his chest, kissed the side of her neck.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early? I thought I was the one with insomnia?"

Rachel leaned back against him. "I'm thinking about today; guess I'm getting a little nervous."

"Why would you be nervous, you've recovered fully from your injury, you're not having any psych problems; I would think this visit to the Bureau shrink is just a formality."

"That's not what's bothering me."

Jacob gently turned Rachel in his arms, a concerned look on his face. "What is it sweetheart, what's the matter?"

Rachel sighed, tugged Jacob over to the sofa. "Come on, sit down, we need to talk."

Jacob's lips twitched. "You know, I think I read somewhere that no conversation in the history of the world that began 'we need to talk' has ever gone well."

"I'm serious Jacob." Rachel frowned, uncertain how to begin. "So much has changed for us. I mean, look where we were a week ago."

"A week ago? Well, I was spending the night upstairs in the guest room feeling incredibly frustrated and you were asleep downstairs."

Rachel shook her head in exasperation. "I'm not joking Jacob, I meant, where were we in our relationship a week ago?"

He shrugged. "I'm not trying to be obtuse, honestly. But I don't see what you're trying to say here. A week ago we finally stopped lying to ourselves and each other." He reached over to touch her face. "We became lovers."

"It's more than that. Our relationship changed when we started sleeping together. Before, I was your handler, bodyguard, your protection detail. You were my assignment."

"Sweetheart," Jacob smiled. "I think our relationship changed more than once since we've been together. Like I told Frank, you may have started out as my bodyguard, but it didn't take long before I considered you my partner." He looked at her steadily, "and I thought it was a long time since I was just an _assignment_ to you."

Rachel nodded in acknowledgment. "You're right. It didn't take long for me to think of you as a friend, a partner, not just an assignment. So I guess we could consider that the first change in our relationship. But," she added softly, "it was still professional, strictly professional.

Then I almost died. We both did some serious thinking, realized that we did love each other and didn't want to pretend anymore. When we became lovers, well that was another change. I was ok with that change, being with you more than made up for not being able to work with you. Then our miracle happened, the Director agreed that we could still be partners."

Jacob shook his head, "Rachel, I'm sorry; I truly don't see what's troubling you. Now we're lovers and partners. I mean, it's what we wished for. We have the best of both worlds."

"That's the problem. We haven't lived in both worlds, have we? We've only lived in our own little world. It's almost like we were on a honeymoon. But tomorrow, things are going to change again."

"Why, why do things have to change? I mean, we go on working together like we always have."

"Will we? Will we go back to the way we acted before?" Rachel looked at Jacob steadily. "What are you going to call me?"

Jacob looked confused. "I've always called you Rachel; don't tell me that I've got to call you Agent Young?"

"No, but you sure as hell can't call me _sweetheart_ when we're working. And," she continued, "Where were you planning to sleep when we're in the field?"

Jacob's eyes widened. "Ah, no, Rachel, you're not…."

She interrupted, "and when you have speaking engagements, I won't be going with you. Since I'm not your bodyguard there's no reason for me to be there." Jacob opened his mouth, but she overruled him. "No, I can't go as your _date_. That wouldn't be appropriate.

We've joked about having to be discreet, but well, it's not a joke is it? We need to figure this out Jacob. It's serious. You remember what the Director's first reaction was when McGruder told him that we were lovers? He wanted to fire me. We can't have people gossiping about us, speculating about our relationship."

"According to McGruder, people were already gossiping about us," Jacob protested. "So what difference does it make now?"

Rachel's cheeks turned pink. "He was talking about old gossip. He was right, there was a lot of speculation after I was assigned to you. It died down quickly." A fierce look came over her face. "I made _damn_ sure of that. "

"I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't." Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I also made damn sure of that. It would have embarrassed you, maybe made you request my transfer. There was no way I was going to fail on an assignment because of some malicious gossip."

Jacob shook his head in bewilderment. "If you took care of the gossip before, why don't you just do the same thing again? I don't see the problem."

"I was able to take care of the gossip before because it was unfounded. Now," Rachel shrugged, "Suppose we do share a room, a bed, in the field. What happens when something breaks in the middle of the night? Or if we get called to a hospital or crime scene? And the local LEO or, even worse, the local field agent finds us together? Word that we're sleeping together will be all over the Bureau in a heartbeat."

"I thought the whole point of you being transferred from the EPD was so that we _could_ be together. Now you're telling me we can't?"

Rachel leaned into Jacob, hugging him tightly. "Of course not. I love you and that's not going to change. Like I said, we just need to be discreet when we're working. I think the best way to accomplish that is to act as if we don't have a personal relationship, that it's still strictly business between us."

"But our relationship _has_ changed and I think we need to acknowledge that when we're in the field." Jacob held up a hand to forestall Rachel's protest. "I'm not talking about our personal relationship. That's nobody's damn business. I'm talking about our working relationship. You're not my protection detail, you're my partner. So no more of this nonsense about my staying in the car or behind the lines. I stay at your side, period."

Rachel sighed. They had finally come to the point she knew would cause the most difficulty. The issue of her safety. "No, I'm not your bodyguard, but I am the senior agent on this team. It is my responsibility to insure the safety of _everyone_ on the team. Even, especially, you."

"Why the hell are you the senior agent," Jacob demanded indignantly. Why can't I be…." he trailed off.

"Finally remembered that you're not an agent, huh?" Rachel shook her head. "_Your_ status hasn't changed. You are still a civilian employee and a valuable asset. I'm the agent in charge." Her face softened. "I know how hard it will be for you, I saw how you were with Alex, about Charlie."

"What do you mean?"

"How protective you are, were. I know that you feel that you should be the one protecting me, but you can't. You have to accept that when it comes to doing my job, I have to be the one to make the decisions, _I_ have to decide what risks to take. "

"But.."

"Shh," Rachel laid a finger against his lips. "Let me finish. I will promise you that I won't take any risks unless I deem them absolutely essential. No heroics, no acting like a cowboy. I will wait for backup. But I need to be able to do my job."

Jacob sighed and held Rachel tighter. He hated the fact that she was right. Demanding that she _not_ protect him, to avoid any danger that might arise in the field, would be demanding that she not do her job. He did need to curb his protective instincts when they were working. She was a highly trained agent, more able to handle the risks they faced than he. Logically, he knew that his trying to protect her could prove counter-productive, expose them both to danger.

He knew how important her work was to her, it was a large part of who she was. To ask her to change the way she worked would be the same as asking her to change herself. To change from the Rachel he fell in love with.

"I promise I'll try not to be overly protective. I won't challenge you in front of others, I won't question your decisions." Jacob's lips twitched. "At least not any more than I've been doing. And I'm still gonna watch your back as much as I can."

Rachel laughed softly. "Ok, I guess we can use that as a baseline working relationship."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rachel took a deep breath as she gazed at the Hoover Building. Although she had only been on leave a little over eight weeks, she still had butterflies in her stomach at the thought of crossing the street and entering that building. Damn. It felt almost like it did when she was a rookie, reporting for her first day. She glanced at her watch, it was almost 9:30. Her appointment with the Bureau shrink was at 10:00. She and Jacob had arranged to bump into each other in the staff cafeteria. This would give him, them, an excuse for his accompanying her. Taking another deep breath, Rachel plunged across the street and through the doors.

She hesitated briefly at the entrance to the cafeteria. Despite the early hour, the place was bustling. Her attention was caught by someone calling out her name.

"Hey, Rachel! Good to see you back, do you have time for a cup of coffee?" The speaker was a tall black woman, about Rachel's own age. She was sitting with a two other agents. "Come on, sit down."

"Thanks, Donna," Rachel smiled gratefully. In truth, she had been worried how she would be received by her fellow agents. Jacob had, after all, taken down the Deputy Director. Yes, the man had had committed serious crimes, but some agents were known to cut their colleagues much more slack than they would a _common criminal_. Hell, some of them might even have thought that Sofia had driven Wynne to the breaking point. Rachel's only contacts with the Bureau since being on leave had been Jacob and Felix. She was unsure which way the wind would be blowing. Rachel grabbed a cup of coffee and joined them.

"Rachel, this is Gary Ohagan and Tony Merkel, they work with me over in white collar crime. Guys, this is Rachel Young, she's with the EPD."

Rachel nodded an acknowledgement, wincing inwardly as the two men's eyes widened slightly at the mention of her name. She braced herself for their reaction.

"Yeah? That was a good job that Hood guy did." said Merkel. "Bringing down that bastard Wynne. Man, I always thought he was to smooth for his own good." Donna and the other agent nodded grimly. None of the agents could forget, nor forgive, that Wynne had lied about Hood's involvement with Sofia Lyons.

Wynne had led the agents involved in the manhunt to believe that Hood was complicit in the injuries Rachel had received; that he had betrayed her. When the truth came out, the agents had been appalled. Wynne had deliberately incited their anger against Hood. They knew that if they _had_ caught up with Hood, they would have shot first, asked questions later. It was bad enough to discover that his messy personal life had led to an agent being seriously injured. To discover that he had almost manipulated them into taking an innocent man's life put Wynne beyond the pale.

"Glad to see you're ok," he added gruffly. "You back to work yet?"

"I've been cleared by my doctor," Rachel replied. "But I have to see the shrink at ten. You know how that goes, with luck I'll be cleared to be back on duty right away, but…" She shrugged. The others nodded in commiseration. Like most of the agents, they had a poor opinion of psychiatrists. "But I'm not with the EPD anymore," she added smiling. "I've been promoted and put in charge of a new unit; Scientific Investigations."

Rachel was explaining her new posting, how it differed from the technology, cybercrimes, and forensic science divisions, when a commotion at the door caught their attention. It was Jacob and Felix. Felix was visibly upset and arguing with Jacob.

Jacob broke off his argument with Felix as soon as he spotted Rachel. "Thank god, Rachel can take care of this." He strode over toward her.

"But Doc," Felix protested in his wake, "you pissed of _Carla_ from Accounting."

Jacob paused at the table where Rachel was sitting. He absently nodded to her companions, and forgetting their carefully pre-arranged plan, launched into speech. "It's good your back, you need to take care of that appalling woman."

Rachel tipped her head back and grinned up at him. "I'm not back."

Jacob frowned. "Stand up," he ordered her abruptly.

"Why?"

"Humor me."

Fighting her own grin, and ignoring the smiles of her companions, Rachel stood.

"Ok, what now?"

"Balance on your right leg"

Rachel complied, to the evident amusement of, not only those sitting at her table, but also the ones around them. "Happy?"

Jacob nodded. Hands in his pockets, he titled his head to one side and bit his bottom lip. "Having any nightmares? Problems sleeping? Any depression or anxiety attacks?"

Rachel shook her head no to each question.

Jacob folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes. "Well, your leg is fine, and you don't seem to be having any psychological problems, so as far as I' concerned, you're back. And you need to take care of that woman."

Rachel shifted her gaze to an unhappy Felix. She raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, ma'am, it's like this. Carla? From Accounting? She called with some questions about our expenses from when we were in Duluth. And uh,.."

"She was abusive to Felix and rude to me," Jacob said. "So I hung up on her."

The agents with Rachel all cringed. "Oh man," said Ohagan, "you didn't piss off Carla from Accounting? You might as well give it up right now."

Rachel stood thinking, running over what she knew of Jacob's cases for the past two months, but she couldn't remember a Duluth.

"When were you in Duluth?" she asked Felix.

"Umm, we left for there when you were still in the hospital."

Rachel's frowned, "But that's almost two months ago. Why is Carla only getting on your case about those expenses now?"

Felix shifted uneasily. "Well, uh, I just got around to filing the expense report."

Rachel closed her eyes and groaned theatrically. "How big is the backup in the paperwork?"

"Almost two months."

Rachel's eyes snapped open. "Two months? Two freaking months? Are you telling me that you haven't done any paperwork since I've been out?"

"No, ma'am, it's not that bad," Felix reassured her hastily. "It's the expense reports that are backed up. The other reports." He shrugged. "I'm almost finished with the one for Boston."

"Why in the world would you do the case reports and not the expense reports?" Rachel exclaimed, "The case reports can wait, shit, you should know you don't want to piss off Carla!"

"But ma'am," Felix protested, "the case reports go to the Director, I thought…"

"The Director can wait, but …!" Rachel shook her head. "And why would you let Hood talk to her? You should know he'd just piss her off even more."

Rachel was so intent on what she was telling Felix, she didn't notice that the cafeteria had grown quiet.

"What can I wait for?" A voice inquired from behind her. The Director pulled Rachel into his side with a one-armed hug. "Rachel, good to see you back."

Frank turned to Jacob with a look of exasperation, his arm still slung over Rachel's shoulder. "And who in the hell did you piss of now? Jesus, Jacob, you haven't been back from suspension for ninety minutes, that's quick work even for you."

"I didn't do anything," Jacob exclaimed. "Some woman called and was abusing Felix…."

Felix cut in, "uh, sir, there were some questions about our expenses from a case in Duluth."

"Ah, geez," Frank winced. "You didn't piss off Carla from Accounting did you?" He dropped his arm from Rachel's shoulders. "Well, hard as it may be for her to believe, Carla will have to wait."

He turned to Rachel. "I've been looking for the three of you. You need to get upstairs and get cleared by Summers. He has your weapon, so as soon as you're finished with him, get to my office."

"Sir," Rachel began, "my appointment with Dr. Summers isn't until…"

"Your appointment is for when you walk in his door." Frank interrupted. "I've already spoken to Summers. He's to see you and clear you ASAP. I need you to take your team out, immediately. We've had a call from the Maine CDC; something about an unusual outbreak of red tide disease. Get moving, I don't want to hold up the briefing."

Frank walked from the cafeteria, accompanied by Felix and Jacob, who was peppering him with questions. As they reached the door, Frank looked over his shoulder. "And quit calling me sir."

Rachel stood gaping. She looked down at Donna and the other two agents who were regarding her with awe. "Did the Director just order you to call him by his first name?"

"I'm not sure," Rachel grinned, "but it looks like I'm back on the job."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A short time later the small team was on a plane heading for Maine. Rachel marveled at how normal, how _right_ the situation felt. At how quickly they had all three fallen back into their routine. Jacob, on her right side, carefully reading the files the Maine CDC had emailed them; Felix on her left going over the logistics of their trip. Jacob finally looked up from his files, a thoughtful look on his face.

"You know," he began, "the origins of the name of red tide disease is interesting…."

Rachel smiled to herself, as she turned toward Jacob, an attentive look on her face. Some things she thought would never change.


End file.
